


Centuries

by Yamimaru



Category: D'espairsRay, Jrock
Genre: Boys' Love, Drama, F/F, F/M, Fate & Destiny, Gender Change, Girls Love, Hetero, Historical, Kissing, Lemon, Lime, M/M, Mentions of Death, Mentions of Suicide, Mentions of Violence, Pining, Rebirth, Romance, Slow Burn, Soulmates
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 39,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26746441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamimaru/pseuds/Yamimaru
Summary: Ein Blick in diese seelenvollen Augen hatte genügt, um die Erinnerungen an all ihre Leben erneut wachzurufen. Die Liebe, die er in diesem Augenblick für ihn empfunden hatte, hatte ebenso heiß in seinen Adern gebrannt wie die Gewissheit, dass er sie für sich behalten musste. Gefühle hatten noch nie etwas Gutes für sie bereitgehalten, ganz im Gegenteil. Sie waren es, weswegen er sich überhaupt in dieser Misere befand, sie waren der Grund für sein Leid. Er hatte sich geschworen, ihn nicht noch einmal zu verlieren und wenn das hieß, sein Herz zu stein werden zu lassen, dann sollte es so sein … || Trigger: Wiedergeburt, sexuelle Handlungen,Erwähnung von Gewalt, Suizid und Tod || Inspiration und Songtext: Centuries und Immortals von Fall Out Boy
Relationships: Karyu/Zero (D'espairsRay)
Kudos: 1





	1. Prolog

Die untergehende Sonne tauchte das Schlachtfeld zu seinen Füßen in unwirkliches Licht, so satt und rot wie das Blut, welches den Boden der Talsohle tränkte. Hier oben auf dem Hügel blieb ihm der Übelkeit erregende Gestank von Gewalt und Tod weitestgehend erspart, obwohl die auffrischende Brise bereits einen Hauch davon erahnen ließ. Seine Augen hingen unverwandt an der Form der alten Eiche, die wie ein Mahnmal inmitten des Kampfplatzes stand und der Zerstörung ringsum trotzte. Ein Mahnmal? Nein, vielmehr ein Grabstein für den einzigen Grund seiner Existenz, der ihm heute erneut durch die Finger geronnen war. Manchmal fragte er sich, wie es selbst nach all den Jahrhunderten noch immer so schmerzen konnte. Ein langer Atemzug glitt über seine zerschlagenen Lippen, sein Mund ein einziger, pochender Schmerz, aber das war nicht von Bedeutung. Nichts war von Bedeutung in einer Welt, die den letzten Herzschlag seiner Liebe gesehen hatte. Seine schweren Lider sanken herab, ein jämmerlicher und sinnloser Versuch, der Realität zu entfliehen.  
  
Denn nun konnte er sie wieder hören; ihre Klingen, die aufeinanderprallten, konnte die Schwere seiner Arme fühlen, je länger ihr Kampf angedauert hatte. Er hatte gewusst, dass er ihn wiedersehen würde, hatte sich so lange nach diesem Tag gesehnt und gleichzeitig eine unergründliche Angst in seinem Herzen getragen. Es war seine Bestimmung, ihn in jedem Leben wiederzufinden, aber selbst dieses Wissen hatte ihn nicht darauf vorbereiten können, ihm in dieser Schlacht entgegentreten zu müssen. Der Anführer der Rebellen und er selbst General der kaiserlichen Armee. Sie waren einander ebenbürtige Gegner gewesen, obwohl er allein schon durch seine Erfahrung im Feld einen Vorteil hätte haben müssen. Aber … wie hätte er noch siegen können, wenn das Wissen, dass er seiner Vorhersehung gegenüberstand, wie eine Flutwelle über ihn hereingebrochen war? Ein Blick in diese seelenvollen Augen hatte genügt, ihm jeden Funke Kampfeswillen zu rauben, als ihn die Erinnerungen früherer Leben zu überwältigen drohten. Er war verloren gewesen, auch wenn ihm das erst später bewusst geworden war. Er glaubte, erneut den Aufprall spüren zu können, als ihnen ihre zu schwer gewordenen Waffen aus den Fingern geglitten und sie am Ende ihrer Kräfte auf den Boden gesunken waren. Für keine Sekunde hatten sie sich aus den Augen gelassen, als würde die Schlacht selbst in der Stille ihrer Gedanken kein Ende finden. Aber er war des Kämpfens so müde gewesen und bevor er sich hätte zurückhalten können, hatte er die Hand ausgestreckt und seinen Kontrahenten von dem Tuch befreit, das die Hälfte seines Gesichts unkenntlich gemacht hatte. Ein Stich war durch sein Herz gegangen, als seine Augen endlich wieder die vertrauten Züge hatten schauen und seine Finger den Menschen berühren dürfen, der auf ewig an ihn gebunden war.  
  
„Ich habe dich gefunden.“  
  
„Wer bist du?“  
  
Kaum hörbare Worte, in vollkommenem Gleichklang gesprochen, die sein gesamtes Sein auf diesen einen Moment reduziert hatten. Ein Lächeln hatte seine Lippen geteilt, die Erleichterung ein beinahe greifbares Gut, das ihn hatte schwindeln lassen. Für einen Herzschlag war er glücklich gewesen, hatte sich vollständig gefühlt, und hatte doch nie eine Chance gehabt. Laute Rufe waren mit einem Mal über den Schlachtenlärm zu hören gewesen, das Donnern schwerer Hufe auf dem lehmigen Boden, und noch bevor er hatte reagieren können, war das Leben aus den geliebten Augen verschwunden.  
Er hatte nicht begreifen können, was geschehen war, hatte nur auf die weißen Federn starren können, die den Pfeilschaft schmückten, der sich tief in die Brust des Rebellenfürsten gebohrt hatte. Alles, was danach passierte, war ein verschwommenes Chaos aus dem Surren seiner Klinge, den Schreien seiner Kameraden und der alles überschattenden Agonie des Verlusts gewesen, die ihn in den Wahnsinn zu treiben gedroht hatte. Fünf seiner besten Soldaten waren seiner Raserei zum Opfer gefallen, bevor er mit brutaler Gewalt überwältigt worden war. Er hatte geschworen diese Männer zu beschützen und hatte ihnen doch nichts als den Tod gebracht. Seine Brüder in der Schlacht hatten mit ihrem Leben bezahlt, weil sie ihrem General zur Hilfe geeilt waren. Aber wie hätte er sie verschonen können, wenn ihre Tat sein Schicksal auf so grausame Weise besiegelt hatte?  
  
Er öffnete die Augen, betrachtete ein letztes Mal die Eiche, die Zeuge seines ewigen Versagens geworden war, bevor er den Blick auf das Schwert senkte, das zu seinen Füßen auf einem weißen Tuch lag. Er kniete sich davor, fragte sich für einen Moment, wer seiner Leute es gereinigt und geschärft haben mochte. Wer war ihm noch immer so loyal verbunden, dass er über einen Kameradenmord hinwegsehen konnte? Es war lediglich seiner hohen militärischen Stellung zu verdanken, dass er nicht unverzüglich hingerichtet worden war und man ihm die Gnade eines ehrenvollen Selbstmords schenkte. Er konnte die Blicke in seinem Rücken spüren, die sicherstellen sollten, dass er seinem Schicksal nicht entfliehen würde. Er lächelte zynisch, als er das Schwert anhob und der Spiegelung seiner gepeinigten Augen im polierten Metall entgegensah. Als wäre das hier ein Schicksal, dass er nicht würde tragen können. Wüsste er nicht, dass die Vorsehung viel grausamer war, als sich alle hier Versammelten vorstellen konnten, würde er die Endgültigkeit eines schnellen Tods herbeisehnen. Aber als er sein Schwert umklammerte und es ohne weiteres Zögern durch seine Mitte stach, wusste er, dass sein Leid lediglich von Neuem beginnen würde.  
  
„Verzeih mir.“  


_~*~_  
_Some legends are told_  
_Some turn to dust or to gold_  
_But you will remember me_  
_Remember me for centuries_  
_And just one mistake_  
_Is all it will take_  
_We'll go down in history_  
_Remember me for centuries_  
_~*~_


	2. Kapitel 1

Zeros Augen waren weit geöffnet, suchten zwischen den Schatten, die sich über die Zimmerdecke zogen, einen Punkt, an dem er sich festhalten konnte. Die Bettdecke lag irgendwo zu seinen Füßen, kalter Schweiß klebte an seinem Körper und ließ ihn frösteln. Die Paralyse, die ihn nach jedem dieser _Träume_ packte, war altbekannt und brachte trotzdem immer eine kaum zu ertragende Panik mit sich. Nur quälend langsam begannen ihm seine Glieder wieder zu gehorchen, was von unangenehmem Kribbeln begleitet wurde. Er ächzte unterdrückt, ließ die Prozedur ansonsten jedoch stumm über sich ergehen, bis er sich endlich aufsetzen und seine verschwitzten Rasterzöpfe aus dem Gesicht wischen konnte.  
  
„Fuck“, nuschelte er, die Beine nah an die Brust gezogen und mit einer Hand wie automatisch die Zigarettenschachtel umklammert, die neben seinem Futon auf dem Boden lag. Mit fest aufeinandergepressten Zähnen rappelte er sich hoch, die Knochen schmerzend, als wäre er bereits ein alter Mann. Für einen Sekundenbruchteil huschte ein bitteres Lächeln über sein Gesicht, während sich eine berechtigte Frage in seine Hirnwindungen schlich. Woher wollte ausgerechnet er wissen, wie sich ein alter Mensch fühlte? Seine Leben endeten immer zu früh, als dass er diese Erfahrung schon einmal hätte machen können.  
  
Mit schlurfenden Schritten suchte er sich seinen Weg durch das dunkle Zimmer, erneut fröstelnd, als seine bloßen Füße die isolierenden Tatamimatten hinter sich ließen und auf die kalten Fliesen traten, mit denen die Kochnische ausgelegt war. Der kupferne Geruch von Blut hing noch immer in seiner Nase, genau wie der Schlachtenlärm in seinen Ohren nachhallte. Die Erinnerungen waren so frisch und roh, als wären sie eben erst entstanden; kein Schleier des Vergessens, der sich dämpfend über sie legte. In Nächten wie dieser wünschte er sich, nicht länger in diesem winzigen Rattenloch hausen zu müssen oder wenigstens einen Balkon zu besitzen, auf den er sich nun würde flüchten können. Derartiger Luxus war ihm jedoch noch nicht vergönnt, auch wenn er mit Hochdruck daran arbeitete. Also blieb ihm wie so oft nichts anderes übrig, als das klemmende Fenster über dem hüfthohen Kühlschrank aufzustemmen, sich ungelenk auf das Gerät zu ziehen und sich halb in die Fensteröffnung zu setzen, um so ein wenig der kühlen Nachtluft abzubekommen. Ein Gutes, das dieser alte, heruntergekommene Wohnblock für sich hatte, waren die Fenster, die man bis in sein Stockwerk problemlos öffnen konnte. Wer beschlossen hatte, dass ein Sturz aus Stockwerk vier und darunter ungefährlicher war als aus denen darüber, war ihm zwar ein komplettes Rätsel, aber beschweren würde er sich sicherlich nicht. Das Ratschen seines Feuerzeugs war über den Straßenlärm kaum zu hören, der in dieser Gegend nicht einmal in den frühen Morgenstunden nachließ, und auch die Luft war deutlich weniger sauber und angenehm, als er es sich gerne vormachen würde. Aber wenigstens der Rauch seiner Zigarette brannte auf wohltuende Weise in seinem Hals und bereits der erste Zug brachte eine gewisse Ruhe mit sich, die er gerade mehr als nötig hatte.  
  
Er versuchte, nicht weiter über diese Erinnerung nachzudenken, sich mit nichtigen Überlegungen abzulenken, aber wirklich gelingen wollte es ihm nicht. Also richtete er seinen Blick weg von den nächtlichen Lichtern der Stadt ins dunkle Innere seines Zimmers. In der Spüle stapelte sich noch immer schmutziges Geschirr, das er heute Abend endlich hätte spülen sollen, bevor er die nächsten Tage unterwegs sein würde. Und auch der Wasserhahn war schon wieder undicht, tropfte munter vor sich hin und würde seine Wasserrechnung bis Ende des Monats gehörig in die Höhe treiben. Er seufzte lang gezogen und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Immer diese mondänen Aufgaben, um die er sich schon längst hätte kümmern sollen. Man mochte meinen, dass einen Klempner anzurufen und Geschirr abzuwaschen keine unlösbaren Herausforderungen sein konnten, aber natürlich hatte er nichts dergleichen getan. Wie so oft. Doch sich nun darüber zu ärgern, war ebenso sinnlos wie so vieles in diesem Leben.  
  
„Shit.“ Zero schnalzte unwillig mit der Zunge und presste energisch Daumen und Zeigefinger gegen seine geschlossenen Lider, bis bunte Punkte vor seinen Augen tanzten. Er musste aufhören, diese selbstzerstörerischen Gedanken zuzulassen. Er hatte ein Ziel, einen Sinn in diesem Leben und nur das zählte. Noch hatte er eine Chance, alles richtig zu machen. Er durfte es nicht vermasseln. Nicht schon wieder, verdammt.  


~*~

  
Die Mittagssonne versteckte sich hinter tief hängenden Regenwolken, als Zero vollkommen übermüdet im Schneckentempo den Gehsteig entlangschlurfte, obwohl er schon viel zu spät dran war. Die Nacht hatte keinen Schlaf mehr für ihn bereitgehalten und ihm fehlte jeglicher Elan, sich zu beeilen. Ob sie nun fünf Minuten früher oder später aufbrechen würden, würde auch keinen Unterschied machen. Karyu bestand ohnehin immer darauf, sich so zeitig zu treffen, dass sie meist überpünktlich zu ihren Terminen erschienen. Die Reisetasche über seiner Schulter wurde mit jedem Schritt schwerer, sodass er sie am liebsten einfach abgestellt und vergessen hätte. Ach, was sagte er da? Wäre es nach ihm gegangen, hätte er sich nach der Frühschicht im kleinen Gemüseladen unweit seines Wohnblocks gar nicht erst auf den Weg in die Stadt gemacht, sondern sich stattdessen wieder in seinem Zimmer verkrochen. Aber wie so oft ging es auch heute nicht danach, was er wollte, sondern was ihr Management für sie vorgesehen hatte, und das würde diesmal eben eine Tour sein.  
  
Ja, richtig gehört. D’espairs Ray würden nach über einem Jahr erneut auf Tour gehen. Drei Konzerte in einer Woche und das Tourfinale in Tokyo würde sogar aufgezeichnet werden. Und noch einen signifikanten Unterschied gab es zu ihren bisherigen Auftritten – sie würden eigene Roadies und Techniker gestellt bekommen, die ihnen zur Hand gehen würden. Prinzipiell ja eine gute Sache und etwas, worüber er sich wirklich freuen sollte, wäre er nicht so unendlich müde. Seine notorische Schlaflosigkeit schien in den letzten Monaten immer schlimmer zu werden, diese elenden _Träume_ suchten ihn fast jede Nacht heim und er befürchtete, dass ihm irgendwann einfach die Kraft fehlen würde, weiterzumachen.  
Der Wind frischte auf, als er die nächste Hausecke hinter sich ließ und brachte neben dem würzigen Duft des Herbstlaubs auch die Stimmen seiner Bandkollegen mit sich. Für eine lange Sekunde blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen, als sein erster Blick nur ihm galt. Sein Herz krampfte, wie immer wenn er ihn sah, bevor es mit doppelter Geschwindigkeit weiterschlug.  
  
„Reiß dich zusammen“, knurrte er, verärgert über diese automatische Reaktion seines Körpers, gegen die er sich nie wehren konnte. Energisch drückte er die Tür im hohen Metallzaun auf, der das Gelände von _Sweet Child Records_ umschloss und hinter dem Hizumi, Karyu und Tsukasa rauchend beisammenstanden. Ohne, dass er etwas dagegen hätte unternehmen können, sackten seine Schultern noch mehr herab, als sein Blick auf den weißen Minivan mit dem Logo des Labels an den Seiten fiel, der unweit des Grüppchens mit offenstehenden Seitentüren nur darauf wartete, beladen zu werden. „Wir können uns den Shinkansen also abschminken“, motzte er, kaum hatte er seine Kollegen erreicht und seufzte unhörbar. Achtlos ließ er seine Tasche fallen, zog sich die Mütze seines Hoodys tiefer ins Gesicht und zündete sich eine Zigarette an. Der Rauch war noch nicht einmal in seinen Lungen angekommen, da verpuffte die Verärgerung, die er eben noch empfunden hatte, und machte einer knochentiefen Erschöpfung Platz. Er hätte zu Hause bleiben sollen, das wäre für alle das Beste gewesen, was ihm die Worte ihres Sängers auch deutlich genug bestätigten.  
  
„Himmel, Zero, hör auf dreinzuschauen, als wärest du kurz vor einem Massenmord. Karyu hat alles versucht, aber das Label hat uns nur die Wahl zwischen Zugtickets oder Einzelzimmern gegeben.“ Hizumis rechte Braue wanderte nach oben und Zero hatte keinerlei Mühe, an seinen Augen ablesen zu können, was er nicht aussprach. Der andere wusste haargenau, dass er seine Privatsphäre brauchte, denn allein bei dem Gedanken, einen dieser _Träume_ im selben Zimmer wie einer seiner Bandkollegen durchleben zu müssen, wurde ihm übel. Unter diesen Umständen hatte er demnach froh zu sein, dass eine ruhige Zugfahrt alles war, worauf er verzichten musste.  
  
‚Danke, Hizumi, ich hab den Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl verstanden‘, murrte er innerlich und öffnete den Mund, um das Thema zu wechseln, kam jedoch erst gar nicht dazu.  
  
„Karyu kann auch für sich selbst sprechen“, meldete sich der Leader zu Wort und lenkte damit nicht nur Zeros Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Karyu zog eine Grimasse, gerichtet an ihren Sänger, was dieser wiederum nur mit einem herzhaften Augenrollen kommentierte. Eine Geste, die Zero dem Kleinsten ihrer Runde am liebsten gleichgetan hätte, würde ihn das nicht auf dieselbe Entwicklungsstufe wie seine Kind gebliebenen Bandkollegen stellen. „Das Problem waren nämlich nicht nur die Einzelzimmer …“, redete der Gitarrist weiter, „sondern auch irgendwas, was das Label noch geplant hat. Sie wollten mir nicht mehr sagen, weil sie abwarten wollen, wie die Konzerte laufen, aber es scheint kostspielig zu sein. Zumindest war das ihre Begründung …“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern und meinte in einem Tonfall, der nun fast schmerzhaft fröhlich zu sein versuchte: „Wie dem auch sei … erst einmal hallo, Zero.“ Das Lächeln, welches ihm Karyu daraufhin schenkte, machte es ihm nicht gerade leicht, seine neutrale Miene beizubehalten.  
  
„Ja, ja, hallo zusammen“, nuschelte er also nur betont desinteressiert und ging gar nicht weiter auf Karyu und seine Erklärungen ein. Zero war bewusst, wie schäbig er sich ihrem Leader gegenüber verhielt und genauso fühlte er sich auch, aber was sein musste, musste eben sein. Daran konnte er nichts ändern. Unhörbar seufzend widmete er sich seiner Kippe, bevor er sich noch zu irgendeiner Dummheit hinreißen ließ. Prima. Fünf Stunden auf engstem Raum mit seinen Kollegen, die alle drei einen viel zu hyperaktiven Eindruck auf ihn machten, das konnte ja was werden.  
  
„He, nun sei nicht schon wieder mies drauf.“ Tsukasa legte den Arm um seine Schultern und zog ihn mit erstaunlicher Kraft an seinen schlaksigen Körper. Der Nächste, der ihn aufzumuntern versuchte – prima.  
  
„Ich bin nicht mies drauf, ich bin nur müde und hatte auf eine Mütze Schlaf im Zug gehofft, das ist alles.“  
  
„Schlechte Nacht gehabt?“, wollte Karyu wissen, woraufhin er lediglich knapp nickte.  
  
„Ach, im Van kannst du doch genauso schlafen. Hizumi nervt sowieso schon die ganze Zeit herum, dass er fahren will, da kannst du dich entspannt zurücklehnen. Und wenn alles gut geht, sind wir gegen fünf bereits in Osaka und können uns in Ruhe auf die Show vorbereiten, weil wir jetzt Leute haben, die für uns arbeiten!“ Die letzten Worte hatten den Mund des Drummers mit einem derart breiten Grinsen verlassen, dass man befürchten musste, Tsukasas Gesicht könnte jeden Moment in zwei Hälften zerbrechen.  
  
„Erhoff dir da mal nicht zu viel“, nuschelte Zero, doch bevor dem tadelnden Blick des anderen auch ebensolche Worte folgen konnten, die ihn nur wieder daran erinnern sollten, dass gerade niemand seinen Pessimismus hören wollte, knurrte es unheilvoll neben ihnen.  
  
„Wer nervt hier herum? Tsukatchi, du spielst mit deinem Leben.“  
  
Im nächsten Moment verschwand Tsukasas Arm von seinen Schultern, als er vor ihrem Sänger die Flucht ergriff, der ihn lauthals gackernd über den Parkplatz jagte.  
  
„Als würde ich schlafen können, wenn ausgerechnet Hizumi hinterm Steuer sitzt“, nuschelte Zero abwesend und hatte ganz verdrängt, dass Karyu noch neben ihm stand. Dementsprechend verspannten sich auch seine Schultern, als er ihn ansprach.  
  
„Ich kann auch fahren, wenn …“  
  
„Na, lass gut sein“, unterbrach er ihn forsch, warf seine nur halb aufgerauchte Zigarette auf den Boden und trat sie aus, bevor er seine Reisetasche anhob.  
  
„Bist du sauer? Ich hab wirklich versucht, denen da oben das Geld für die Tickets aus den Rippen zu leiern, aber …“  
  
„Karyu?“  
  
„Ja?“  
  
„Halt einfach die Klappe.“ Er hob den Kopf und blickte dem anderen heute zum ersten Mal direkt in die Augen, in denen ein derart zerknirschter Schimmer lag, dass das schlechte Gewissen einschlug wie eine Bombe. Statt sich jedoch für seine harschen Worte zu entschuldigen, hob er lediglich den rechten Mundwinkel in der Andeutung eines Lächelns und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin nicht sauer, nur wirklich verdammt müde, okay? Und jetzt solltest du lieber mal die Kindsköpfe einsammeln, damit wir loskönnen. Manchmal bezweifle ich wirklich, dass die beiden älter sind als wir.“  
  
„Ehm … okay.“ Karyus leises Lachen, das seinen gestotterten Worten folgte, klang wie immer eigenartig befangen in seiner Gegenwart, aber Zero würde den Teufel tun und mehr in diesen Umstand hineininterpretieren. Er musste aufhören, seine Wünsche und Hoffnungen auf den Gitarristen zu projizieren. Gefühle hatten ihnen noch nie geholfen, ganz im Gegenteil, sie waren es, weshalb er sich Leben um Leben in dieser Misere wiederfand.  
  
Er konnte die Blicke ihres Leaders förmlich spüren, wie sie ein Loch in seinen Hinterkopf zu brennen versuchten, als er zum Van hinüberging. Aber er weigerte sich, sich etwas anmerken zu lassen, verstaute stattdessen seine Tasche im Inneren des Wagens und setzte sich auf die hinterste Sitzreihe ans Fenster, das nicht zum Innenhof zeigte. Das einzig Gute, was er diesem unfreiwilligen Road-Trip abgewinnen konnte, war die Tatsache, dass sie den Van wenigstens nicht wie früher bis unters Dach mit ihren Instrumenten und Equipment vollpacken mussten und tatsächlich so etwas wie Beinfreiheit herrschte. Das war ebenso wie ihre Roadies und die Techniker ein Vorteil, seit sie bei _Sweet Child_ unter Vertrag standen, wenn auch einer der wenigen.  


~*~

  
„Ich muss pissen wie ‘n Elch!“, meinte Hizumi mit viel zu lauter Stimme, um auch ja über die Musik im Van zu hören zu sein, bog von der Schnellstraße ab und folgte den Schildern, die ihnen den Weg zu einem kleinen Rastplatz wiesen.  
  
„Und wieder informiert uns Dr. Yoshida über Vorgänge seines Körpers, die die Welt nicht wissen muss.“ Zero kaute augenrollend auf seinem faden Kaugummi herum und verkniff sich das Schmunzeln, welches sich bei Karyus heiterem Gelächter auf seine Lippen schleichen wollte. Immer, wenn seine trockenen Kommentare nicht an den Gitarristen gerichtet waren, wussten diese ihn köstlich zu amüsieren. Er hätte es zwar nie vor sich selbst zugeben können, aber tief in seinem Inneren wusste er, dass dieser Umstand nicht unerheblich dafür verantwortlich war, dass er sich mit seinem Sarkasmus nur sehr selten zurückhielt. Er liebte Karyus Lachen und wenn der andere glücklich war, musste er sich zurückhalten, sich nicht von dieser Freude mitreißen zu lassen.  
  
„Im Gegensatz zu dir spreche ich wenigstens mit meiner Umwelt.“ Der Sänger drehte sich zu ihm herum und schenkte ihm ein höhnisches Lächeln, kaum war der Minibus zum Stehen gekommen.  
  
„Dann sprichst du ja genug für uns beide.“ Er erwiderte den Blick des anderen scharf, schnappte sich seine Zigaretten und folgte Karyu nach draußen, der fast fluchtartig den Wagen verlassen hatte. Zu verdenken war es ihm nicht. Hizumi murmelte noch irgendetwas vor sich hin, aber er beachtete ihn nicht weiter und stellte sich zu den beiden anderen, die bereits an ihren Kippen hingen. Tsukasa war noch immer so aufgekratzt wie vor über drei Stunden und langsam aber sicher erkannte er auch in ihrem Gitarristen die ersten Anzeichen von Nervosität. Karyus lange Finger spielten mit dem Zipper seines Parkas und gleichzeitig drehte er seine Zigarette zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger der anderen Hand, wenn er nicht gerade an ihr zog. Mit dem Absatz seines Stiefels tippte er einen unruhigen Takt auf dem Asphalt, hielt inne und trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen, bevor das Spielchen von Neuem begann. Zero musste sich abwenden, um den Größten nicht wahlweise anzumotzen, dass er endlich stillhalten sollte oder ihn in eine Umarmung zu ziehen, um denselben Effekt zu erzielen. Er blickte sich auf dem Parkplatz um und beschloss, das Innere des Rasthofs näher in Augenschein zu nehmen. Ihm war noch immer übel von der Fahrt und vielleicht würde eine Cola seinen Magen beruhigen.  
  
„Hey, wo gehst du hin?“, rief Tsukasa, kaum hatte er sich drei Schritte von den beiden entfernt.  
  
„Ich hol was zu trinken.“ Ohne sich umzudrehen und vor allem, ohne anzubieten, den beiden etwas mitzubringen, ging er weiter. Soziale Interaktionen fielen ihm schon unter normalen Umständen nicht leicht, aber wenn er wie heute übermüdet war, waren sie ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit.  
  
Als sich die automatischen Türen des Rasthofs für ihn öffneten, schlug ihm nach Kaffee duftende, aber vor allem warme Luft entgegen, die ihm erst bewusst machte, wie kalt es heute war. Obwohl sich die Sonne in den letzten Stunden durch die Wolken gekämpft hatte und es erst Ende September war, war das Thermometer schon seit Tagen beharrlich im einstelligen Bereich geblieben. Eigentlich viel zu kalt für diese Jahreszeit und doch irgendwie zu seiner miesen Stimmung passend.  
Trotz allem schienen seine sozialen Fähigkeiten nicht so eingerostet zu sein, wie er angenommen hatte, denn statt nur eine Cola für sich zu kaufen, fand er sich Minuten später mit einer Zweiliterflasche der Brause und einer weiteren Kleinigkeit vor dem Kassier stehend wieder. Für einen Moment zögerte er, blickte auf die bunte Tüte in seiner Hand herab, bevor er sie nachdrücklich über die Theke schob und bezahlte.  
  
„Wenn du schon entscheidest, euch beide leiden zu lassen, dann sende ihm wenigstens nicht immer gemischte Signale.“ Zero fuhr zusammen, als Hizumis Stimme plötzlich hinter ihm erklang und ihn aus seinen Gedanken riss.  
  
„Ich sende niemandem gemischte Signale“, konterte er, schob seinen Geldbeutel zurück in die Hosentasche, klemmte sich die Cola unter den Arm und machte Anstalten, den Sänger erneut einfach stehenzulassen. Aber noch bevor er wieder ins Freie treten konnte, hatte ihn der andere eingeholt und hinderte ihn daran.  
  
„Ach, nein?“ Hizumis Blick senkte sich vielsagend auf die Tüte mit sauren Gummitierchen, die Zero in der Hand hielt und von der sie beide wussten, dass er sie sicherlich nicht für sich selbst gekauft hatte. „In der einen Sekunde bist du kalt wie ein Fisch zu ihm, beachtest ihn kaum, nur um ihm im nächsten Moment Süßkram zu kaufen.“  
  
„Du weißt, wie Karyu werden kann, wenn er nervös ist.“  
  
„Und da dachte ich immer, Zucker verstärkt das nur.“  
  
„Bei normalen Leuten vielleicht. Willst du behaupten, dass unser Großer normal ist?“ Diesmal ließ Zero das Lächeln zu, das an seinen Mundwinkeln zupfte und schaffte es damit, dass die Miene des anderen wieder etwas versöhnlicher wurde. Die Tüte mit den Gummitierchen verstaute er in der Bauchtasche seines Hoodys und zog sich die Kapuze über.  
  
„Warum quälst du euch so?“ Hizumi seufzte kopfschüttelnd, nahm ihm die Flasche ab, um sich bei ihm unterzuhaken, und dirigierte ihn in Richtung ihres Vans. Tsukasa und Karyu mussten sich wieder ins Innere des Wagens zurückgezogen haben oder waren ebenso dem Ruf der Natur gefolgt wie der Sänger vorhin, denn von den beiden war weit und breit nichts zu sehen.  
  
„Denkst du etwa, ich mach das, weil’s mir so viel Spaß macht?“ Hizumi erwiderte seinen giftigen Blick nur mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue und beobachtete ihn dabei, wie er sich eine Zigarette ansteckte. „Ich kann nicht riskieren, ihn wieder zu verlieren. Nicht noch einmal.“ Zero sog den Rauch tief in seine Lungen, hielt den Atem an, bis es brannte und entließ ihn nur langsam wieder. „Heute Nacht hab ich ihn erneut sterben sehen. Ich hatte ihn eben erst wiedergefunden und musste mitansehen, wie ein Pfeil sein Herz durchbohrt.“ Er presste Daumen und Zeigefinger gegen seine Nasenwurzel, die Verzweiflung so nah an der Oberfläche seines Bewusstseins, dass er sich kaum noch unter Kontrolle hatte. „Verstehst du nicht? Es gab unzählige Leben, in denen ich nicht den Hauch einer Chance hatte und selbst, wenn die Zeit einmal nicht gegen uns war, habe ich versagt. Diesen Fehler werde ich nicht noch einmal machen, nur weil ich blind vor Liebe unvorsichtig werde.“  
  
„Ich versteh dich doch, aber das ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass dein Verhalten ihn früher oder später zerstören wird. Verdammt, Zero, er hat keine Ahnung, warum er sich so bedingungslos zu dir hingezogen fühlt, warum ihn die Sehnsucht nach dir schier auffrisst. Er begreift nicht, kann nicht begreifen, dass er dir ebenso wenig entfliehen kann wie du ihm.“ Zero blieb stumm, denn was hätte er darauf auch sagen sollen? Nichts von dem, was Hizumi ihm gerade an den Kopf geworfen hatte, war neu. Sie waren aneinander gebunden, Karyu und er, mit unsichtbaren Fesseln, die unzerstörbar die Jahrhunderte überdauerten, und es war seine Schuld. Alles war seine Schuld. Er zuckte zusammen, als er eine vorsichtige Berührung an seiner Schulter spürte. Den Kopf zur Seite drehend sah er genau in Hizumis durchdringende Augen, die nicht nur metaphorisch gesprochen bis auf den Grund seiner Seele blicken konnten.  
  
„Es ist egal, was ich fühle, Hizumi, und sein _angebliches_ Interesse an mir ist nichts weiter als eine seiner typisch substanzlosen Schwärmereien.“  
  
„Du machst dir was vor und du weißt es.“  
  
Zero hätte am liebsten laut aufgelacht, als Hizumi genau das aussprach, was ihm auch gerade durch den Kopf gegangen war. Aber er musste sich einfach einreden, dass Karyus Verhalten ihm gegenüber nichts zu bedeuten hatte. Dass ihr Gitarrist noch immer der oberflächliche Mensch war, der kein Interesse an ernsthaften Gefühlen hatte, so wie er ihn kennengelernt hatte. Würde er die positive Veränderung des Jüngsten in den letzten Jahren anerkennen, könnte er es noch weniger ertragen, seine Distanz wahren zu müssen. Er schüttelte den Kopf und meinte mit einem resignierten Seufzen auf den Lippen: „Und wenn schon. Er muss leben, das ist das Einzige, was zählt.“  
  
„Du vergisst dabei nur, dass du dieses Mal nicht allein bist.“ Aus weiter Ferne hörte Zero ein Rauschen wie von zahllosen Flügelschlägen und hinter Hizumis lang gezogenem Schatten, den die tief stehende Nachmittagssonne auf den Asphalt warf, schienen Schwingen aus seinem Rücken zu brechen. Aber als er den Blick wieder auf seinen Freund richtete, hatte sich an seinem Äußeren nichts verändert.  
  
„Angeber.“  
  
„Ich hab keine Ahnung, was du meinst.“ Hizumi lächelte ein durch und durch selbstzufriedenes Lächeln und drückte die Schultern durch. Die geflügelte Schattengestalt zu seinen Füßen tat es ihm gleich, mit dem geringfügigen Unterschied, dass sie die Bewegung weitaus imposanter aussehen ließ.  
  
„Ich hätte einfach verschwinden sollen, als die Erinnerungen zurückkamen.“  
  
„Du weißt besser als ich, dass das keine Entscheidung war, die du treffen konntest. Du hättest Karyu nie alleinlassen können, hast es nie gekonnt.“  
  
„Ich weiß.“ Zeros Schultern sackten herab und für einen Moment schloss er geschlagen die Lider. Ja, zum Teufel, ihm war bewusst, dass er in der Sekunde, als er in Karyus Augen geblickt hatte, sein Schicksal besiegelt hatte. „Aber wenn du nicht gewesen wärst, hätte ich es wenigstens versucht.“  


~*~

  
In dieser verhängnisvollen Nacht vor über fünf Jahren war ein wahrer Gewittersturm über die Stadt hereingebrochen. Zero glaubte fast, das Donnergrollen erneut hören und den Regen spüren zu können, der sein knappes Bühnenoutfit binnen Sekunden durchnässt hatte. Bis zu dem Moment, als der große Kerl und seine beiden Anhängsel an ihren Tisch gekommen waren, war der Abend prima verlaufen. Na ja, zumindest so gut wie Abende in der Gesellschaft seiner damaligen Band eben sein konnten. Ihr Minikonzert in der hiesigen Musikkneipe hatten sie reibungslos über die Bühne gebracht und obwohl nicht viele der Anwesenden ihre Demo-Tapes gekauft hatten, war er sich sicher gewesen, dass sie bei dem ein oder anderen einen bleibenden Eindruck hinterlassen hatten. Von daher hatte er sich auch nicht viel dabei gedacht, als ihnen die drei Gestalten zu ihrer Show gratuliert und ihm einen Drink hatten spendieren wollen. Aus dem ersten Bier waren schnell weitere geworden und, bis er sich versehen hatte, hatte sich der Rest seiner Band nach und nach verabschiedet, bis er nur noch mit Hizumi, Tsukasa und Karyu, seinen drei neuen Alkoholbekanntschaften, am Tisch gesessen war. Mit einem Mal hatte sich die Stimmung verändert, als Karyu seine lockere und zeitweise etwas stumpfsinnige Art abgeschüttelt hatte, als wäre sie ein schlecht sitzendes Kostüm, und ernst geworden war. Zero hatte seinen Ohren nicht getraut, als er ihm nahezu feierlich eröffnet hatte, dass sie ihn als Bassisten für ihre Band wollten. Vermutlich wäre er damals aufgestanden und gegangen, hätte er nicht schon so viel getrunken gehabt, denn obwohl er sich in seiner Band schon lange nicht mehr wohlgefühlt hatte, hätte er sich rein schon aus Prinzip niemals von diesen komischen Gestalten abwerben lassen. Doch der Alkohol hatte seine Neugierde geschürt und das, was ihm die drei berichtet hatten, hatte ihn in ihren Bann geschlagen. Je mehr Karyu erzählt hatte, desto faszinierter war er von seiner Vision und, ja, auch von ihm als Person gewesen. Er hatte förmlich an seinen Lippen gehangen, hatte die anderen beiden ebenso wie die laute Musik und das Stimmengewirr um sie herum längst verdrängt, bis er den Fehler gemacht und direkt in diese ausdrucksstarken Augen gesehen hatte. Ihr Blickkontakt war wie ein Blitzschlag gewesen, der ihn beinahe von seinem Stuhl gerissen hatte, hätte sich nicht ein Arm stützend um seine Mitte gelegt. Bilder hatten seinen Geist geflutet, begleitet von rohen, so unendlich schmerzvollen Emotionen, dass er nicht mehr hatte atmen können.  
  
Er wusste auch jetzt Jahre später nicht, wie er auf dem Flachdach des Klubs gelandet war, nur, dass ihn der peitschende Regen wie aus einer Trance geholt hatte. Wie ein Ertrinkender hatte er nach Atem gerungen, war über den Kies gewankt, bis ihn nur noch eine Fußbreite vom Rand des Daches getrennt hatte. Das Fehlen eines Sicherheitszauns war wie ein Omen gewesen, eine Chance, diesem Irrsinn zu entfliehen, der sich wie ein Krebsgeschwür in seinem Geist ausgebreitet hatte.  
  
„Das würde ich an deiner Stelle nicht tun. Wir sind hier nur im sechsten Stock, wenn du Pech hast, fühlst du den Aufprall noch, bevor du stirbst.“  
  
„Was?“ Er war so schnell herumgewirbelt, dass er sich auf die Knie hatte fallen lassen müssen, um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. Ein zynischer Teil in ihm hatte später, viel später festgestellt, dass selbst in diesem Moment der grenzenlosen Verzweiflung und Verwirrung auf seinen Überlebensinstinkt Verlass gewesen war. Eine Gestalt war auf ihn zugekommen, war jedoch stets in den Schatten verborgen geblieben, sodass er lediglich Umrisse hatte erkennen können.  
  
„Du solltest wieder mit rein kommen, bevor du dir hier noch den Tod holst.“  
  
„Wer?“ Er war noch immer so schrecklich verwirrt gewesen, die Angst wie eine stählerne Faust um sein Herz, dass sein Hirn sich geweigert hatte, vollständige Sätze zu bilden.  
  
„Und da dachte ich, ich hätte mich eben schon vorgestellt. Hizumi, zu deinen Diensten.“ Die Gestalt hatte sich in einer fließenden Bewegung vor ihm verbeugt und obwohl er seine Gesichtszüge noch immer nicht hatte erkennen können, war er sich sicher gewesen, das zynische Lächeln aus der tiefen Stimme heraushören zu können. Doch schon im nächsten Moment war ein Blitz gleißend hell über den Nachthimmel gezuckt und hatte beleuchtet, was die Schatten bis dahin versteckt gehalten hatten. Ein schlanker Körper, schwarzes Haar, das in nassen Strähnen das schmale Gesicht mit den unnatürlich blauen Augen umrahmt hatte, und strahlend weiße Flügel, die hinter Hizumi schier endlos in die Höhe zu ragen schienen. Ein hohes Pfeifen hatte mit einem Mal nicht nur das tosende Unwetter, sondern auch den Lärm in Zeros Kopf übertönt, als er zu begreifen versucht hatte, was er zu sehen glaubte.  
  
„Was bist du?“, formten seine Lippen eine Frage, von der er nicht gewusst hatte, ob er sie tatsächlich laut ausgesprochen hatte. Aber sein Gegenüber schien ihn verstanden zu haben, war weiter auf ihn zugekommen, bis er direkt vor ihm auf die Knie gegangen war. Die Hände, die sich in einer schützenden Geste an seine Wangen gelegt hatten, waren erstaunlich warm gewesen und schienen das Einzige zu sein, das ihn noch in dieser Welt hatte halten können.  
  
„Ich bin, was immer du brauchst. Ein Schutzengel, ein Wächter, ein … Dämon?“ Das Grinsen, das Hizumi ihm daraufhin geschenkt hatte, war gleichermaßen beruhigend wie erschreckend gewesen. „Vielleicht kann ich aber auch einfach nur ein Freund sein, der dir zur Seite steht.“  
  
„Was geschieht mit mir?“  
  
„Du hast in den Abgrund deines Schicksals geblickt … und er hat zurückgesehen.“  


~*~

  
„Zero? Zero!“ Wie aus weiter Ferne drang Hizumis Stimme an seine Ohren und holte ihn aus Erinnerungen, die für einmal nicht mit unerträglichen Schmerzen und Trauer verbunden waren.  
  
„Mh?“ Hizumi war erneut ernst geworden und als Zero seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf ihn richtete, erkannte er eine steile Sorgenfalte zwischen seinen Brauen.  
  
„Du musst das hier nicht allein durchstehen, wann begreifst du das endlich?“  
  
„Mh, lass mich überlegen, vielleicht, wenn du mir versicherst, dass du eingreifen wirst, bevor …“  
  
„Du weißt, dass mir das verboten ist.“  
  
„Ja, verdammt, das weiß ich. Also was nutzt es mir schon, dass du hier bist? Wenn es darauf ankommt, bin ich doch wieder auf mich alleingestellt.“ Für einen Sekundenbruchteil glaubte Zero, einen verletzten Zug um Hizumis Mund erkennen zu können, aber im nächsten Moment blickte er ihm wieder mit vollkommen neutraler Miene entgegen.  
  
„Dein Kampf über die Jahrhunderte und deine Beharrlichkeit haben, wenn schon nicht ihr Mitgefühl, dann aber zumindest das Interesse höherer Mächte geweckt, zählt das denn nicht?“  
  
„Ich will weder ihr Mitleid, noch bin ich eine Zirkusattraktion, die sie bestaunen können. Alles, was ich will, ist Karyus Sicherheit. Er soll sein Leben endlich leben dürfen.“ Zero machte sich los, schnippte den Stummel seiner größtenteils verdampften Zigarette auf den Boden und gab ihr mit dem Absatz seines Schuhs den Todesstoß. „Friede, Hizumi, ist alles, was ich jemals von ihnen annehmen würde.“  
  
Gerade wollte er sich in Bewegung setzen, als Tsukasa und Karyu hinter dem Gebäude des Rasthofs auftauchten und in einiger Entfernung an ihnen vorbeigingen. Die beiden bemerkten sie nicht einmal, so vertieft waren sie in ihr Gespräch. Der Gitarrist hatte den Arm um die Schultern des kleineren Mannes gelegt und redete mit der anderen Hand wild gestikulierend auf ihn ein, bis Tsukasa plötzlich in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach. Auch Karyu lachte, klopfte seinem hustenden und prustenden Freund auf den Rücken, bevor sie sich, einander wie die kleinen Jungs schubsend, wieder auf den Weg in Richtung Van machten.  
  
„Das könntest du an Tsukasas Stelle sein.“ Wieder riss ihn Hizumis Stimme aus seinen Gedanken und erst jetzt bemerkte er, wie intensiv er die beiden gemustert hatte.  
  
„Ja, in einer perfekten Welt vielleicht.“ Er ließ den Sänger stehen und ging ebenfalls auf den Minibus zu, Hizumis gemurmeltes „Sturer Esel“ nach außen hin ignorierend. Innerlich brodelte es jedoch in ihm, schienen sich die Worte des Sängers wieder und wieder im Kreis zu drehen, bis sie drohten, ihn einem Strudel gleich mit sich in die Tiefe zu ziehen.  
  
_‚Das könntest du an Tsukasas Stelle sein.‘_  
 _‚Warum quälst du euch so?‘_  
 _‚Sturer Esel.‘_  
 _‚Er begreift nicht, kann nicht begreifen, dass er dir ebenso wenig entfliehen kann wie du ihm.‘_  
 _‚Du vergisst dabei nur, dass du dieses Mal nicht allein bist.‘_  
  
Himmel, wie sehr er Hizumis Worten Glauben schenken wollte. Wie sehr er sich wünschte, diese Last nicht allein tragen zu müssen und endlich diesem unbändigen Verlangen in ihm nachgeben zu können. Seine Augen klebten förmlich an der hochgewachsenen Gestalt ihres Jüngsten, der gerade im Begriff war, einzusteigen. Aber beinahe so, als hätte Karyu seine Blicke bemerkt, hielt er in jeder Bewegung inne und drehte sich herum.  
  
„Hey, Zero, da bist du ja.“  
  
Statt etwas auf diese überschwängliche Begrüßung zu erwidern, zog er die Tüte aus der Bauchtasche seines Hoodys und hielt sie seinem Kollegen unter die Nase.  
  
„Hab dir Nervennahrung mitgebracht, du sahst vorhin so aus, als hättest du die dringend nötig.“  
  
„Uh, sogar die Sauren, die mag ich am liebsten. Danke, lieb von dir.“  
  
Zero versuchte, das strahlende Lächeln und die ehrliche Freude, mit der Karyu diese banale Kleinigkeit entgegennahm, zu ignorieren, was ihm diesmal sogar einigermaßen gelang, da sich Tsukasa entrüstet zu Wort meldete.  
  
„Und was krieg ich?“  
  
„Mach das mit Karyu aus, vielleicht teilt er ja.“ Zero drehte sich herum und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Hizumi, der gerade zu ihnen aufgeholt hatte. Der Drummer versuchte derweilen, Karyu mit Engelszungen einige der Gummitiere abspenstig zu machen, der sich jedoch unnachgiebig weigerte. ‚Wie die Kinder‘, dachte er nicht zum ersten Mal und streckte auffordernd die Hand aus. „Gib mir mal die Schlüssel, ich fahre.“  
  
„Du?“ Hizumis Stirn legte sich in Falten, während er ihn ungläubig musterte.  
  
„Ja, ich. Mir ist übel und ihr wollt sicherlich nicht, dass ein Unglück geschieht, oder? Also, die Schlüssel, bitte.“  
  
„Wenn du auch nur halb so übermüdet bist, wie du aussiehst, kommen wir eher am nächsten Straßenschild als in Osaka an.“ Trotz seiner Worte hielt er ihm den Wagenschlüssel entgegen, aber noch bevor Zero danach greifen konnte, schob sich ein langer Arm in sein Blickfeld und schnappte ihm den Bund vor der Nase weg.  
  
„Dann fahre eben ich und du setzt dich nach vorn, dann sollte das mit der Übelkeit auch besser werden, okay?“  
  
„Von mir aus“, brummte er, zog Hizumi die Cola aus der Hand und stapfte auf die Beifahrerseite.  
  
„Hört, hört, der Leader hat gesprochen.“  
  
„Halt die Klappe, Tsukatchi.“  
  
„Selber. Krieg ich jetzt was von dem Gummizeug?“  
  
„Na~hain!“  
  
„Bitte!“  
  
„Nö.“  
  
Zero rollte mit den Augen, konnte jedoch nicht verhindern, dass sich ein feines Lächeln auf seine Lippen legte, kaum hatte er sich weggedreht und war zur Beifahrerseite hinübergegangen. Sie waren schon ein seltsamer Haufen und manchmal, so wie jetzt, konnte er für einen Augenblick alles vergessen, was so schwer auf seiner Seele lag und einfach nur diesen Umstand genießen.  
  
„So, alle da?“, fragte Karyu einige Momente später und startete den Motor.  
  
„Alle da“, antwortete Tsukasa pflichtbewusst für den Rest ihrer Truppe und kaute zufrieden auf einem Gummitier herum, das er Karyu doch noch hatte aus den Rippen leiern können. Karyu grinste, fuhr an und lenkte den Van langsam vom Parkplatz.  
  
„Stört es dich?“, erkundigte er sich, nachdem er das Fenster auf seiner Seite einen kleinen Spalt nach unten gekurbelt hatte, um die kühle Herbstluft ins Innere des Fahrzeugs zu lassen.  
  
„Nein, nein, mach nur.“  
  
Zero lehnte sich gegen die Kopfstütze und blickte nach draußen, während die Welt immer schneller an ihnen vorbeizog. Vielleicht hatte Hizumi recht damit, wenn er sagte, dass er mit seinem Verhalten Karyu mehr schadete, als dass er ihm half. Aber verdammt, er hatte solche Angst. Wieder schob sich das Bild des Rebellenfürsten vor seine Augen, zog der Moment, als das Leben seinen Körper verließ, wie eine Nebelschwade an ihm vorbei. Er durfte ihn nicht noch einmal verlieren.  


~*~

  
Zero schreckte hoch und starrte mit weit geöffneten Augen aus der Windschutzscheibe. Sein Herz raste, obwohl er nicht hätte sagen können, was ihn so erschreckt hatte.  
  
„Na, wieder wach?“  
  
Wach? Er? Wieso? Er schüttelte sacht den Kopf und rieb sich über die verkrusteten Augen, bevor er sich zur Seite drehte, um Karyu neben ihm anzusehen.  
  
„Bin ich echt eingeschlafen?“, fragte er überflüssigerweise, was sein Gegenüber zu einem breiten Lächeln veranlasste.  
  
„Sieht fast so aus. Geht es dir besser?“ Er nickte automatisch und stellte erstaunt fest, dass seine Antwort tatsächlich der Wahrheit entsprach. Was ein wenig Schlaf nicht alles ausmachen konnte. Träge blinzelte er, lehnte sich in seinem Sitz zurück und schaute wieder nach draußen. Von hinter ihm konnte er das Murmeln eines Gesprächs hören, aber Hizumi und Tsukasa redeten zu leise, als das er hätte verstehen können, was sie sagten. Im Radio lief gerade _Endless Rain_ von _X_ und wie immer, wenn er dieses Lied hörte, zog sich eine feine Gänsehaut über seine Unterarme. „Wir sind auch gleich da“, sprach Karyu weiter und fuhr an, als die Ampel, an der sie bis jetzt gewartet hatten, auf Grün umsprang.  
  
„Zeit wirds, ich fühl mich schon richtig zusammengestaucht vom langen Sitzen.“ Gerade, als er sich so drehte, dass er an die Cola herankommen würde, die er in die Mittelkonsole gestellt hatte, erkannte er aus dem Augenwinkel etwas, was ihm jegliches Blut aus den Wangen trieb. „Brems!“, hörte er sich rufen, während grenzenlose Panik seinen Körper erstarren ließ, als der Lkw von rechts auf ihren Van zugeschossen kam.  


~*~  
 _They say we are what we are_  
 _But we don't have to be_  
 _I'm bad behavior but I do it in the best way_  
 _I'll be the watcher_  
 _Of the eternal flame_  
 _I'll be the guard dog of all your fever dreams_  
  
 _I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass, glass_  
 _I try to picture me without you but I can't_  
  
 _'Cause we could be immortals, immortals_  
 _Just not for long, for long_  
 _Live with me forever now_  
 _Pull the blackout curtains down_  
 _Just not for long, for long_  
  
 _We could be immortals, immortals_  
~*~


	3. Kapitel 2

Die Stimmung in der Halle glich einem Hexenkessel, dem niemand entkommen konnte. Mit spielerisch anmutender Leichtigkeit kontrollierte Hizumi die Fans, die seiner atemraubenden Bühnenpräsenz von Anfang an verfallen waren. Sie funktionierten alle wie perfekt aufeinander abgestimmte Zahnrädchen eines Uhrwerks, es gab keine technischen Schwierigkeiten, die ihnen in der Vergangenheit schon so oft das Leben schwer gemacht hatten, und doch konnte Zero das alles hier nicht genießen. Es war lediglich jahrelanger Übung zu verdanken, dass sein Körper tat, was von ihm erwartet wurde. Seine Finger huschten über die Saiten seines Basses, seine Hüften wiegten sich im Rhythmus von Tsukasas Trommelschlägen und ein beherzter Kopfschwung ließ seine langen Rasterzöpfe durch die Luft fliegen. Sein Geist jedoch war meilenweit weg.  
Wieder und wieder huschten seine Augen nach links, suchten die hochgewachsene Gestalt Karyus, während alles in ihm danach schrie, zu ihm zu gehen und sicherzustellen, dass er wirklich in Ordnung war. Doch bis auf eine anhaltende Blässe war ihrem Leader der Schrecken kaum noch anzumerken, dem sie Stunden zuvor nur knapp entronnen waren, und dennoch konnte Zero die anhaltende Sorge nicht abschütteln.  
  
Hätte Karyu nicht schon gebremst, weit bevor sein panischer Ausruf im Wageninneren verklungen gewesen war, würden sie nun nicht auf der Bühne stehen. Der Lastwagen hatte riesig ausgesehen, als er nur Zentimeter an ihrem kleinen Van vorbeigerauscht war, sodass sie sogar die verdrängte Luft hatten spüren können, die ihr Fahrzeug kurz hatte ruckeln lassen. Als die Erkenntnis zäh wie Teer in sein Bewusstsein gesickert war, dass sie soeben dem sicheren Tod nur um Haaresbreite entkommen waren, hätte er Karyu am liebsten in seine Arme gezogen und nie wieder losgelassen. Selbst jetzt noch wurden seine Augen feucht, wenn er sich an diesen Moment zurückerinnerte, und er musste sich wegdrehen, bevor die Fans noch etwas bemerken würden.  
  
Als sein Herz nach ihrem Beinahe-Zusammenstoß endlich wieder in einem normalen Rhythmus geschlagen hatte, hatte er die Hand auf die Karyus gelegt, die das Lenkrad so fest umklammert hatte, dass der Körper des Gitarristen unkontrolliert zu beben begonnen hatte. Der Schock war dem anderen nur zu deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben gewesen und Zero hätte später nicht sagen können, wie lange sie mitten auf der Kreuzung stehen geblieben waren, ohne dass einer von ihnen in der Lage gewesen wäre, diesen Umstand zu ändern oder auch nur ein Wort zu sagen. Irgendwann, als die Autos hinter ihnen mehr und mehr zu hupen begonnen hatten und ein älterer Herr mit besorgter Miene an das Seitenfenster auf der Fahrerseite geklopft hatte, um sich zu erkundigen, ob mit ihnen alles in Ordnung sei, war wieder Leben in sie gekommen. Karyu hatte den Van im Schneckentempo an den Seitenstreifen gefahren, bevor er ausgestiegen war und sich übergeben hatte. Der arme Kerl war minutenlang zu nichts anderem fähig gewesen, als gepresst ein und wieder auszuatmen. Zero war an seiner Seite geblieben, während Hizumi sich um ihren Drummer gekümmert hatte. Tsukasa hatte sich während der Vollbremsung auf die Unterlippe gebissen und obwohl die Verletzung harmlos war, hatte sie stark geblutet und hatte später backstage von einem Sanitäter behandelt werden müssen. Dennoch hatten sie alles in allem unverschämtes Glück gehabt, was Zero auch jetzt noch immer nicht wirklich fassen konnte.  
  
Er verzog das Gesicht, als bei der nächsten Drehung der Gurt seines Basses verrutschte und nun genau auf die Stelle drückte, die durch den Sicherheitsgurt in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden war. Als er sich vorhin für die Show fertiggemacht hatte, hatte er schon bemerkt, dass sein Schlüsselbein hübsch blau angelaufen war, aber er hatte es nicht für nötig empfunden, deswegen ein Fass aufzumachen. So eine kleine Prellung war schließlich nichts, was eine Mütze Schlaf und Ruhe nicht wieder geraderücken konnten. Eine seiner typischen Fehleinschätzungen, wie er nun schmerzhaft feststellen musste. Gut nur, dass sie ihr Set für den Abend schon beinahe abgearbeitet hatten und im Prinzip nur noch die finale Zugabe fehlte. Doch bevor sie sich für eine kurze Pause zurückziehen würden, heizte Hizumi den Fans noch einmal so richtig ein und selbst Karyu verließ zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend seine angestammte Bühnenseite, um sich genau mittig vor den singenden und jubelnden Massen aufzubauen. Spätestens jetzt hielt es auch ihn nicht mehr an seinem Platz. Mit wenigen ausladenden Schritten kam er an Karyus Seite an und gönnte es sich, unter dem lauter werdenden Kreischen der Fans, sich ein wenig gegen die Schulter des Gitarristen zu lehnen. Er musste aufpassen, dass er dem anderen nicht im Weg war, aber Karyu spielte mit und drehte sich so, dass sie für einige lange Minuten Rücken an Rücken spielen konnten. Seine nackten Schultern pressten sich gegen den durch Karyus Körperwärme aufgeheizten Stoff seines Oberteils und ließen ihn für einen Augenblick erschauern. Himmel, es tat so gut, ihn fühlen zu können – lebendig. Zero schloss die Augen und gab sich voll und ganz ihrer Musik und seinen Emotionen hin, bevor das Lied endete und er wieder auf Abstand gehen musste.  
  
~*~  
  
Waren Konzerte schon immer so anstrengend gewesen? Vollkommen erschöpft saß er auf dem Bett in seinem Hotelzimmer und hatte den Kopf in beide Hände gestützt, während der Fernseher für leise Hintergrundgeräusche sorgte. Hizumi, Tsukasa und Karyu waren zwar enttäuscht gewesen, als er nach ihrer Show deutlich gemacht hatte, dass er kein Interesse daran hatte, noch irgendeinen Klub oder eine Bar unsicher zu machen, aber er hatte nur noch ins Hotel gewollt, um endlich seine Ruhe zu haben. Und nun war er hier, frisch geduscht und bettfertig und konnte sich nicht überwinden, sich endlich hinzulegen. Ihm spukte so vieles im Kopf herum – ihr Beinahe-Unfall, der Moment, als er sich an Karyus Rücken gelehnt und das Leben in ihm hatte fühlen können, dieser noch immer viel zu lebendige _Traum_. Letzterer war es auch, der die Furcht in ihm schürte, seiner Übermüdung nachzugeben und sich endlich schlafenzulegen. Was wäre, wenn er wieder träumte? Was, wenn er Karyu erneut sterben sah?  
  
Er schreckte hoch, als es unverhofft an seiner Tür klopfte. Für einen Moment spielte er mit dem Gedanken, sich totzustellen, allerdings sorgten sein angeborenes Pflichtbewusstsein oder schlichtweg simple Neugierde dafür, dass er schon zur Tür gegangen war und sie geöffnet hatte, noch bevor sein Hirn registrieren konnte, dass das eine blöde Idee war. Blöde Idee deswegen, weil niemand anderer als Karyu höchst selbst vor seinem Zimmer stand und ihn nun aus großen Augen anschaute.  
  
_‚Beinahe so, als hätte er nicht damit gerechnet, dass ich ihm aufmache_ ‘, ging es Zero durch den Kopf und ein feines Lächeln zupfte an seinen Mundwinkeln. „Soll ich die Tür wieder zumachen und dich ignorieren, damit ich deinen Erwartungen gerecht werde?“  
  
„Ehm … was?“  
  
„Ach, schon gut.“ Er winkte ab und verbat es sich, den überforderten Ausdruck auf Karyus Gesicht in welcher Form auch immer niedlich zu finden. „Was machst du hier? Ich dachte, du wolltest mit den beiden anderen um die Häuser ziehen?“  
  
„Mh, wollte ich auch. Aber in der Bar gabs nicht wirklich was Anständiges zu essen und normalerweise kann ich mein Essen auch trinken, aber heute …“ Karyu zuckte mit den Schultern. „Seit vorhin ist mir nicht gerade wohl und ich dachte mir, vielleicht sollte ich doch lieber was essen gehen, statt es mit dem ein oder anderen Bier noch schlimmer zu machen.“  
  
„Aha.“ Zero gab sich unbeeindruckt von der ausschweifenden Erklärung seines Leaders, obwohl es in seinem Inneren ganz anders aussah. Sie wussten beide, was Karyu mit _vorhin_ meinte und als er erwähnte, dass es ihm nicht gut ging, war der Drang, sich um ihn kümmern zu wollen, so groß, dass er sich kaum zurückhalten konnte. Er hatte es noch nie ertragen, ihn leiden zu sehen. Stattdessen lehnte er sich an den Türrahmen und erschauderte leicht, als ihm das kühle Holz eine Gänsehaut bescherte. „Und was genau machst du jetzt hier?“, wiederholte er also seine Frage, auch wenn er schon eine ziemlich gute Vorstellung davon hatte, warum Karyu nun vor seiner Tür stand. Das einzige Ziel seines Lebens war es zwar, auf den Großen achtzugeben, aber das hieß nicht, dass er ihn nicht ab und an ein bisschen ärgern durfte. Ganz besonders, wenn Karyu, so wie jetzt, eine feine Röte über die Wangen huschte und er nervös die langen Finger ineinander zu verknoten begann.  
  
„Na ja, ich bin also zurück um mir was Bequemeres anzuziehen und hab auf dem Weg hierher doch tatsächlich gesehen, dass genau gegenüber vom Hotel ein _Coco Ichibanya Curry House_ ist.“ Stille folgte, während derer Karyus Blicke wie gebannt auf ihm ruhten. Alle in der Band wussten, wie sehr er das Curry eben jener Kette liebte, und allein bei dem Gedanken an einen Teller davon lief ihm das Wasser im Mund zusammen, aber das musste er sich ja nicht zwingend anmerken lassen.  
  
„Ja …. Und weiter?“  
  
„Ehm …“, war vorerst alles, was von Karyu kam, und wer ihren extrovertierten Gitarristen jemals auf der Bühne gesehen hatte, hätte diese Version hier sicherlich nicht mit ihm in Verbindung gebracht. Sein Gegenüber hatte den Kopf gesenkt, blickte unter seinen langen Wimpern hindurch zu ihm auf, obwohl er es war, der Zero um mindestens eine Handbreite überragte.  
  
_‚Das soll ihm echt mal jemand nachmachen‘_ , dachte er neidlos und das anhaltende Schmunzeln hob seine Mundwinkel noch ein Stück weiter nach oben.  
  
„Ich wollte fragen … ob du mitkommen magst?“  
  
Zero öffnete den Mund im festen Vorhaben zu verneinen, aber eine leise Stimme in seinem Kopf, die verdächtig nach Hizumi klang, ließ ihn innehalten.  
 _‚… dass dein Verhalten ihn früher oder später zerstören wird.‘_  
 _‚… er hat keine Ahnung, warum er sich so bedingungslos zu dir hingezogen fühlt, warum ihn die Sehnsucht nach dir schier auffrisst.‘_  
 _‚Er begreift nicht, kann nicht begreifen, dass er dir ebenso wenig entfliehen kann wie du ihm.‘_  
Wieder hatte er den Lastwagen vor Augen und eine Welle der Furcht drohte über ihm zusammenzubrechen. Himmel, er hätte Karyu heute verlieren können und doch stand er nun vor ihm, lebendig, unverletzt. Für einen langen Moment schloss er die Augen, hin- und hergerissen zwischen dem Wunsch, Zeit mit Karyu zu verbringen und der panischen Angst, nachlässig zu werden. Er verabscheute diesen Zwiespalt in sich, hasste die Tiefe seiner Emotionen. Warum konnte er nicht damit zufrieden sein, Karyu ein Freund und für ihn da zu sein, ihn zu beschützen? Warum musste er immer um so vieles mehr wollen?  
Ach, was sollte es schon. Er konnte ohnehin an nichts und niemand anderen denken als an den Mann, der nun vor ihm stand, da konnte er genauso gut Zeit mit ihm verbringen. Eine fast kindliche Sturheit schlich sich in seine Gedanken und wie automatisch ballten sich seine Hände zu Fäusten, als würde er seinen halbgaren Entschluss auch körperlich gegen jeden verteidigen wollen, der ihn infrage stellte – auch gegen sich selbst.  
  
„Zero?“ Eine sachte Berührung an seiner Schulter ließ ihn zusammenzucken. Blinzelnd erwiderte er Karyus besorgten Blick, schüttelte jedoch den Kopf, als der Größere erneut zum Sprechen ansetzte.  
  
„Ich komm mit.“ Er zuckte die Schultern im Versuch, nonchalant zu wirken, und verzog das Gesicht, als sich sein Schlüsselbein erneut zu Wort meldete. Dummes Ding. Karyu hatte noch irgendwas sagen wollen, vermutlich ein Ausdruck der Verwunderung, dass er nun doch zugesagt hatte, aber bei dem kleinen Schmerzenslaut, den er nicht hatte unterdrücken können, hielt er inne.  
  
„Was hast du gemacht?“, fragte er und noch bevor Zero ihn daran hätte hindern können, hatten sich kühle Finger kaum spürbar auf die blau verfärbte Stelle seines Schlüsselbeins gelegt, welche sein verrutschtes Tanktop gerade preisgegeben hatte.  
  
„Nichts weiter. Das war nur der Sicherheitsgurt“, murmelte er und ging einen Schritt zurück, um den sanften Fingern zu entfliehen. Für einen Sekundenbruchteil wirkte der andere beinahe verletzt von seinem Rückzug, aber diese Regung war so schnell wieder verschwunden, wie sie aufgetaucht war. Stattdessen hatte sich auf das Gesicht des Gitarristen ein tadelnder Ausdruck gelegt und noch bevor er hätte protestieren können, hatte Karyu befohlen, dass er sich nicht vom Fleck rühren solle, er wäre gleich wieder da. Zero verkniff sich ein Seufzen, ging zurück ins Zimmer und zog sich Socken und Hose an. Gerade, als er sich auch seinen Hoody überstreifen wollte, erklang Karyus Stimme so nah hinter ihm, dass sich die feinen Härchen in seinem Nacken prickelnd aufrichteten.  
  
„Hatte ich nicht gesagt, du sollst dich nicht von der Stelle rühren?“  
  
„Doch, hast du, aber ich hab nicht gesagt, dass ich das auch tun werde.“ Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue drehte er sich herum und schaute Karyu ins Gesicht, den innerlichen Drang unterdrückend, schützend die Arme vor der Brust verschränken zu wollen. Der andere hielt seinem Starren nur kurz stand und hielt ihm, ohne seine Niederlage einzuräumen, eine weiße Tube entgegen.  
  
„Hier. Eigentlich sollte sich das ja ein Arzt ansehen, aber da ich nicht glaube, dass ich dich dazubekomme, jetzt noch mit mir ins Krankenhaus zu fahren, solltest du dich wenigstens hiermit einreiben.“  
  
„Will ich wissen, warum du eine Salbe gegen Prellungen dabeihast?“ Kopfschüttelnd nahm Zero die Tube entgegen, schraubte sie auf und begann damit, etwas der scharf riechenden Salbe auf seiner Haut zu verteilen. Karyu sparte sich einen Kommentar, auch wenn er die ganze Zeit über seine Blicke auf sich ruhen fühlen konnte. Er versuchte, sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie sehr es ihn verunsicherte, so gemustert zu werden, schraubte stattdessen die Tube wieder zu und gab sie zurück.  
  
„Ich bin ja ehrlich erstaunt, dass du mitkommst“, meinte Karyu, nachdem Zero sich fertig angezogen und sein Hotelzimmer abgesperrt hatte. „Du hast vorhin ja nicht wirklich den Eindruck gemacht, als wärest du scharf auf Gesellschaft.“ Der Leader hielt vor seinem eigenen Zimmer noch einmal kurz inne, warf die Salbe in Richtung Bett – nach dem dumpfen Schlag, der zu hören war, hatte er heute jedoch eindeutig zu wenig Zielwasser getrunken –und ging voran in Richtung der Aufzüge.  
  
„Ich komm ja auch nicht deiner Gesellschaft wegen mit, sondern weil mir der Magen in den Kniekehlen hängt und ich so ohnehin nicht schlafen könnte. Von daher war es schon ganz gut, dass du vorbeigekommen bist.“ Karyus Miene, die eben noch enttäuscht gewirkt hatte, hellte sich binnen Sekunden auf und Zero fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, ob er der Einzige war, der im Gesicht ihres Gitarristen lesen konnte wie in einem Buch.  
  
„Hey, das freut mich. Ich hatte schon befürchtet, dir auf die Nerven zu gehen.“  
  
„Karyu?“ Er wartete, bis der andere sich ihm zuwandte, bevor er ihm schmunzelnd gegen den Oberarm boxte. „Du nervst mich immer, das weißt du doch.“ Er betrat den Aufzug, der mit einem hellen Läuten auf sich aufmerksam gemacht hatte, und drückte den Knopf für das Erdgeschoss.  
  
„Du bist immer so gemein zu mir.“ Schmollend verschränkte der Größere die Arme vor der Brust, aber Zero konnte nur zu genau sehen, dass er sich ein Lächeln verkneifen musste. Wenn es nur immer so zwischen ihnen sein könnte. Locker, ungezwungen, keine Last der Vergangenheit, die sich erstickend über sie legte. Natürlich war ihm klar, dass er an ihrem angespannten Verhältnis die Hauptschuld trug. Er war es schließlich, der Karyu immer auf Abstand hielt, der ihn mit Worten und Taten verletzte, nur um ihn bloß nicht zu nah an sich heranzulassen. Er lehnte sich gegen den Spiegel, der die rechte Seite der Aufzugwand vereinnahmte und senkte den Kopf, sodass sein Gegenüber nicht erkennen konnte, wie intensiv er ihn musterte. Dennoch fing Karyu an, unruhig von einem Fuß auf den anderen zu treten, ganz so, als würde er seine Blicke fühlen können.  
„Ich mag Aufzüge nicht“, stellte er schließlich fest, als ihm die Stille zwischen ihnen wohl zu viel geworden war. „Ich weiß immer nie, ob es okay ist, zu reden oder nicht.“  
  
„Es ist wirklich erstaunlich, worüber du dir immer alles Gedanken machst.“ Zero schüttelte ehrlich verblüfft den Kopf und sah seinem Leader nun wieder direkt ins Gesicht. „Ist ja nicht so, als würde man ewig viel Zeit in einem Aufzug verbringen.“  
  
„Schon, aber findest du nicht auch, dass es immer eine ganz seltsame Stimmung ist? Wenn man so nichts tuend beisammensteht und darauf wartet, von A nach B gebracht zu werden.“  
  
„Nein, nicht wirklich.“ Zero zuckte mit den Schultern und gerade, als er den Blick auf die rot leuchtende Anzeige über dem Bedienungspanel richtete, um Karyu mitteilen zu können, dass sie ohnehin gleich im Erdgeschoss ankommen würden, gingen sämtliche Lichter aus und der Fahrstuhl kam mit einem abrupten Rucken zum Stehen. Beinahe hätte er das Gleichgewicht verloren, aber ein beherzter Griff an den Handlauf verhinderte Schlimmeres.  
„Na, super“, seufzte er und tastete sich nach vorn, um auf dem Bedienpult den SOS-Knopf zu suchen. Es klickte leise, als er den Knopf mehrere Male hintereinander drückte, aber weiter geschah nichts.  
„Okay“, murmelte er, „wie es scheint, ist das ein kompletter Stromausfall, da geht ja mal gleich gar nichts mehr.“ Erst als er sich wieder an die gegenüberliegende Wand zurückgezogen und sich gegen den kühlen Spiegel gelehnt hatte, fiel ihm auf, dass von Karyu noch keinerlei Reaktion gekommen war. Stirnrunzelnd drehte er den Kopf in die Richtung, wo der andere noch vor Sekunden gestanden hatte, aber im Inneren des Aufzuges herrschte derart vollkommene Dunkelheit, dass er nicht einmal seine Umrisse erkennen konnte.  
„Karyu?“, flüsterte er und hätte sich für diese automatische Reaktion am liebsten geohrfeigt. „Alles gut bei dir?“, setzte er daher in normalem Tonfall nach, erhielt aber auch jetzt keine Antwort. Wüsste er es nicht besser, würde er behaupten, dass sich der andere in Luft aufgelöst haben musste und er nun vollkommen allein hier festsaß. Aber was er eben noch für vollkommene Stille gehalten hatte, wurde nun durch zittrige Atemgeräusche unterbrochen, die von Mal zu Mal gepresster klangen.  
„Was ist mit dir?“ Furcht schlich sich in seine Gedanken, hatte Karyu sich, in welcher Form auch immer, verletzt? War etwas anderes geschehen, das er nicht mitbekommen hatte, weil er zu sehr auf den Stromausfall fixiert gewesen war? Oh Gott, was, wenn Karyu … Energisch schüttelte er den Kopf, als sein Hirn mit immer dramatischeren und unrealistischeren Horrorszenarien aufzuwarten begann. Langsam schob er sich in die Richtung an der Wand entlang, in der er den anderen vermutete, immer darauf bedacht, ihm nicht auf die Füße zu treten. Aber als er an der gegenüberliegenden Seite des geräumigen Aufzugs angekommen war, war da kein Karyu mehr.  
„Hey, Großer, wo hast du dich verkrochen?“ Er versuchte, seiner Stimme einen leicht neckenden Unterton zu verleihen, um Karyu nicht mit seiner steigenden Panik anzustecken. Denn wenn er sein Atmen richtig deutete, war Panik gerade genau das, was den Gitarristen daran hinderte, endlich mit ihm zu sprechen. Vorsichtig tastete er sich weiter vor, suchte mit ausgestreckten Armen nach ihm, bis er endlich auf etwas Weiches stieß. Stoff, wie ihm seine Fingerspitzen mitteilten, und ein gekrümmter Rücken. Karyu musste sich auf dem Boden zusammengekauert haben und zitterte wie Espenlaub.  
„Hey“, wisperte er und konnte nicht verhindern, dass seiner Stimme eine gewisse Sanftheit anhaftete, die er sich unter anderen Umständen tunlichst verkniffen hätte. „Erträgst du es, wenn ich mich zu dir setze?“ Wieder kam keine verbale Antwort, aber er glaubte, zu spüren, dass Karyu nickte. Also setzte er sich nah an seine Seite, zog jedoch seine Hand zurück, um so wenigstens einen gewissen Abstand zu wahren, obwohl alles in ihm danach schrie, Karyu zu halten.  
„Willst du mir sagen, was dir solche Angst macht?“  
  
„Ich mag keine Aufzüge. Generell nicht. Nicht nur, weil ich nie weiß, ob ich reden soll oder lieber nicht. Ich mag sie einfach nicht. Weil sie stecken bleiben können. Weil sie abstürzen können. Und … und …“  
  
„Schsch.“ Seine Finger zuckten, aber noch bevor sie Karyu erreichen konnten, verschränkte er sie ineinander. „Hier stürzt niemand ab, hörst du? Die Aufzüge sind doppelt und dreifach abgesichert, allein schon der vielen Erdbeben wegen. Das ist nur ein Stromausfall, der sicherlich schnell wieder behoben ist.“  
  
„Und warum ist dann nicht schon lange das Notstromaggregat angesprungen? Ich dachte, große Hotels wie dieses hier müssen so was haben.“  
  
Ja, die Frage hatte er sich auch schon gestellt, war aber noch zu keinem Schluss gekommen, den er Karyu in ihrer Lage guten Gewissens unterbreiten konnte.  
  
„Weiß nicht. Aber ich weiß, dass wir hier sicher sind.“  
  
„Und woher willst du das wissen?“  
  
„Na, weil ich bei dir bin und ich keinen Bock darauf habe, jetzt hops zu gehen.“ Seine selbstsicheren Worte hatten den gewünschten Erfolg, als ein holpriges Auflachen die drückende Stille durchbrach.  
  
„Ich will einmal in meinem Leben so von mir überzeugt sein, wie du es bist.“  
  
„Ich bin nur gut darin, anderen etwas vorzumachen.“ Zero biss sich, kaum hatten diese Worte seinen Mund verlassen, auf die Unterlippe. Verdammt, das hatte er so nicht sagen wollen. Sein gesamter Körper spannte sich an, während er sich krampfhaft eine Antwort auf die Fragen überlegte, die sicherlich gleich kommen würden. Aber auch nach mehreren bewusst ruhigen Atemzügen seinerseits blieb es still im Aufzug … bis von außen plötzlich ein lautes, metallisches Scheppern zu hören war. Ein Rucken ging durch ihre Kabine, die wenige Zentimeter nach unten sackte, bevor sie wieder erstarrte.  
  
„Scheiße!“  
  
Karyus Aufschrei hallte von den Wänden wieder, während zeitgleich die Wärme seines Körpers verschwand. „Ich will hier raus!“ Zero war für den Augenblick wie erstarrt, die Angst so präsent in ihm, dass sie ihm schier den Atem raubte. Seine tauben Lippen formten den Namen seiner Liebe, doch die Laute blieben ihm im Hals stecken. Verflucht, er durfte Karyu nicht verlieren, nicht schon wieder und auf diese Weise. Nicht, wenn er noch gar keine Chance bekommen hatte, sein vergangenes Versagen wieder gut zu machen. Als Fäuste begannen, gegen die metallenen Türen des Aufzugs zu hämmern, und die panischen Rufe mehr und mehr einem Kreischen glichen, kam endlich wieder Bewegung in ihn. Er rappelte sich hoch und war bereits nach wenigen Schritten hinter Karyu angekommen. Ohne zu versuchen, Worte zu finden, schlang er seine Arme um den zitternden Leib und presste seine Stirn zwischen die angespannten Schulterblätter. Karyus frenetisches Klopfen stoppte ebenso wie seine Rufe verstummten, nur das Beben blieb.  
„Ich will hier raus“, wiederholte er irgendwann nach zähen Momenten der Stille mit so leiser, verzweifelter Stimme, dass Zeros Herz in Mitgefühl schmerzte.  
  
„Beruhig dich. Wir sind bestimmt bald wieder draußen“, beteuerte er, obwohl seine Zuversicht in den letzten Minuten einen gehörigen Dämpfer erlitten hatte. Wenn er nur wüsste, was da so gekracht und warum sich ihre Kabine bewegt hatte. Würden die Bremsen doch versagen? Aber was war mit den zusätzlichen Sicherheitsvorrichtungen, die jeder Fahrstuhl haben musste? Waren sie es, die gerade das Schlimmste verhindert hatten und wenn ja, würden sie auch so lange halten, bis Rettung in der Nähe war? Die vielen Fragen ließen seinen Kopf schmerzen und gleichzeitig spürte er, wie die bloße, körperliche Nähe zu Karyu eine lang vermisste Ruhe in ihm aufkommen ließ.  
„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir uns setzen?“  
  
„J… ja, ich glaub, das ist eine gute Idee.“ Karyus Stimme war nicht minder fragil, als sich der Größere in seinen Armen anfühlte. Ohne über seine Handlungen auch nur im Ansatz nachzudenken, dirigierte er ihn auf den Boden, hockte sich neben ihn und zog ihn nah an sich, die Arme fest um die zitternden Schultern gelegt.  
  
„Alles gut“, murmelte er und ließ seine Finger durch die kurzen Haare im Nacken des Größeren gleiten. Verdammt, er sollte seine Distanz wahren und nicht auf Tuchfühlung gehen, aber wie hätte er den anderen in seiner Panik alleinlassen können?  
„Versuch, mit mir zu atmen, okay?“ Zero bemühte sich, bewusst gleichmäßig ein- und wieder auszuatmen, und stellte erleichtert fest, dass Karyu ihn fast augenblicklich zu spiegeln begann.  
„Gut so“, lobte er, „Dir passiert hier nichts, ich versprech‘s dir.“  
  
„Ist … ist das so okay für dich?“, murmelte Karyu kleinlaut, nachdem er etwas umständlich seinen Kopf gegen Zeros Schulter gelehnt und ebenfalls die Arme um ihn geschlungen hatte.  
  
„Ja, alles gut.“  
  
Wieder und wieder jagten Schauer durch den dünnen Körper und unbewusst hatte er damit begonnen, mit den Fingern der linken Hand beruhigend über Karyus Nacken zu kosen. Die Rechte lag auf seiner Schulter, glitt auch hier auf und ab, und während Zero langsam das Gefühl bekam, der Größere würde sich etwas beruhigen, fragte er sich gleichzeitig, ob diese Haltung für Karyu nicht unglaublich unbequem sein musste. Er konnte sich gerade ehrlich nicht vorstellen, dass so zusammengekauert wie der andere war, ihm seine Glieder nicht binnen Sekunden schmerzen mussten. Schließlich war Karyu um einiges größer als er selbst und ein wahrer Sitzriese noch dazu, sodass seine Kuschelaktion von vornherein zum Scheitern verurteilt war. Auf Zeros Lippen schlich sich ein liebevolles Lächeln, was in der vorherrschenden Dunkelheit jedoch glücklicherweise nicht zu sehen war.  
  
„Ich glaub, so wird das nichts. Wenn du länger so krumm dasitzt, bist du morgen für die Show nicht zu gebrauchen. Willst du dich hinlegen?“  
  
„Ehm …“, machte Karyu und dieser kurze Laut allein genügte, um die ganze Bandbreite an Verlegenheit auszudrücken, zu der der Gitarrist fähig war. „Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht?“  
  
„Ich hätte es dir nicht angeboten, würde es mir was ausmachen. Und jetzt hingelegt und ruhig geatmet, bevor du mir hier doch noch hyperventilierst.“ Seine Worte klangen harscher als er beabsichtigt hatte, hatten aber zumindest den erhofften Erfolg, denn keine halbe Minute später lag der Kopf des anderen in seinem Schoß.  
„Siehst du, geht doch.“ Mit einem sachten Lächeln auf den Lippen begann er erneut über Karyus Haare zu streicheln und mit vereinzelten Strähnen zu spielen.  
  
„Glaubst du, wir stecken hier noch viel länger fest?“  
  
„Nein“, behauptete er, obwohl er keine Ahnung hatte, wodurch der Stromausfall verursacht worden war oder welche Priorität das Retten von Hotelgästen aus steckengebliebenen Fahrstühlen hatte. „Spätestens wenn sich die erste Verwirrung gelegt hat und klar ist, warum der Strom weg ist, klappern die mit Sicherheit alle Aufzüge ab. Das kann so lange ja nicht dauern.“ Er versuchte, seiner Stimme einen eher ungeduldigen Klang zu verleihen, der seine eigene Besorgnis überdecken sollte.  
  
„Hoffentlich … ich will hier raus“, jammerte Karyu und verspannte sich gleich noch mehr.  
  
„Versuch, an etwas anderes zu denken.“  
  
„Ich kann gerade an gar nichts denken, nur daran, dass …“ Karyu unterbrach sich selbst und der Druck auf Zeros Schoß wurde mit einem Mal stärker, als würde der andere krampfhaft die Augen zusammenkneifen und dadurch seinen Kopf fester nach unten drücken.  
  
„Hey, alles gut, ich sagte doch, es passiert dir nichts.“  
 _‚Ich pass auf dich auf. Diesmal werde ich nicht versagen und dich beschützen, das verspreche ich dir.‘_  
In Zeros Gedanken hörten sich seine Schwüre in jedem Leben so einfach an und doch hatte er wieder und wieder versagt. Warum sollte es diesmal anders sein? Was könnte er schon unternehmen, sollten die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen des Aufzuges plötzlich beschließen, versagen zu wollen? Nichts würde er tun können, rein gar nichts. Nun war er es, der die Lider fest aufeinanderpresste, um die Flut an Bildern zurückzudrängen, die ihn zu übermannen drohten.  
„Soll …“, begann er viel zu laut in der Stille des kleinen Raums und räusperte sich. „Soll ich dir eine Geschichte erzählen? Vielleicht lenkt sie dich ein wenig ab.“  
  
„Eine Geschichte? So nach dem Motto: es war einmal …?“ Trotz der anhaltend schlechten Verfassung, in der Karyu sich mental befand, schlich sich eine gewisse Skepsis in seine Stimme. Statt sich jedoch gekränkt zu fühlen, verbuchte Zero diesen Umstand lieber als kleinen Teilerfolg und ließ sich nicht beirren.  
  
„Ja, ganz genau so eine Geschichte meine ich.“  
  
„Lass hören.“  
  
„Es war einmal …“ Zero versuchte, ernst zu bleiben, aber spätestens, als Karyu schnaubte, konnte er sich ein leises Lachen nicht mehr verkneifen. „Denk dran, du bist nicht in der Position, wählerisch zu sein. Gerade bin ich der einzige Geschichtenerzähler hier.“  
  
„Okay, okay, ich bin schon still.“  
  
Kurz verschwand Karyus Gewicht von seinen Beinen, als er sich zur Seite drehte, das Gesicht von ihm fortgedreht, und nach seiner Hand tastete. Kaum hatte er sie gefunden, legte er sich seinen Arm um die Mitte und verschränkte ihre Finger miteinander. Lächelnd ließ sich Zero so drapieren, wie sein Leader ihn haben wollte, bevor er Luft holte, um mit seiner Erzählung zu beginnen.  
  
„Meine Geschichte spielt vor vielen Hundert Jahren, zu einer Zeit, in der Hunger und Armut in nahezu jeder Familie Opfer forderten…“  
Obwohl ihm durchaus bewusst war, dass es eine dumme Idee war, Karyu ausgerechnet _davon_ zu erzählen, versuchte er, diese Bedenken ebenso zu ignorieren, wie die anhaltende Furcht, sie könnten doch noch abstürzen. Jede Geschichte war besser, als noch einmal das Entsetzen in Karyus Stimme hören zu müssen – außerdem fiel ihm gerade tatsächlich nichts anderes ein.  
 _‚Ganz so, als würdest du ihm davon erzählen wollen, was?‘_ Wieder klang die leicht gehässige Stimme in seinem Kopf verdächtig nach Hizumi, aber statt ihn dazu zu bringen, sein Vorhaben doch noch zu überdenken, schürte sie lediglich seine Sturheit.  
„Fürsten hatten das Land unter sich aufgeteilt, unterdrückten ihr Volk, beuteten es aus und zwangen die jungen Männer, auf den Schlachtfeldern für sie Krieg zu führen, was die Not der Menschen nur noch vergrößerte.“  
  
„Mh, nicht gerade das Setting, das ich mir erhofft habe“, murmelte Karyu, „das wird aber keine deiner Gruselgeschichten, oder?“  
  
„Alter Hasenfuß“, stellte er fest und tätschelte neckend Karyus Kopf, „es wird kein Märchen mit eitel Sonnenschein, aber auch keine Gruselgeschichte, versprochen.“  
  
„Na gut …“ Der andere seufzte leise, was Zero als Aufforderung ansah, mit seiner Erzählung fortzufahren.  
  
„Also …“

  


_~*~_

_Sometimes the only payoff for having any faith_   
_Is when it's tested again and again everyday_   
_I'm still comparing your past to my future_   
_It might be your wound but they're my sutures_   
  
_I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass, glass_   
_I try to picture me without you but I can't_   
  
_'Cause we could be immortals, immortals_   
_Just not for long, for long_   
_Live with me forever now_   
_Pull the blackout curtains down_   
_Just not for long, for long_   
  
_We could be immortals_   
_Immortals_   
_~*~_


	4. Kapitel 3

„Also …“ Zwei Herzschläge lang zögerte Zero, schob die Zweifel dann aber endgültig beiseite. Jetzt hatte er schon angefangen, da konnte er es auch durchziehen. Leise räusperte er sich, damit seine Stimme nicht verraten würde, wie trocken sein Hals geworden war, bevor er zu erzählen begann.  
„Zu dieser Zeit der Entbehrungen lebte ein Dieb, ein Meister seiner Zunft, der nicht nur dem Hunger, sondern auch den Kriegseintreibern seines Fürsten ein ums andere Mal ein Schnippchen schlug. Er war frei und blind in seiner arroganten Annahme, dass er sich immer und überall all das nehmen konnte, was sein Herz begehrte. Essen, Juwelen, kostbare Tuche – es gab nichts, was seinem scharfen Verstand und seinen geschickten Fingern lange verborgen blieb. Bis er eines Tages das Wundervollste sah, das seine Augen je erblickt hatten. Eine Frau so schön wie fallender Schnee, doch ebenso vergänglich. Sie war die Geliebte des Fürsten, unerreichbar für jedermann und zu kostbar, um von seinen gierigen Fingern berührt zu werden. Diese Wahrheit jedoch wurde ihm erst viel zu spät bewusst. So sah er nur die Herausforderung, das Abenteuer und den Ruhm vor sich und dachte nicht an Konsequenzen. Er fasste den Entschluss, ihr den Hof zu machen, und schlich sich im Mantel der Dunkelheit in den Palast, ohne dass er von ihr oder einer der Wachen bemerkt wurde.  
Als Zeichen seiner Huldigung brachte er ihr einen zarten Kamm aus Jade, aber als er in der folgenden Nacht wiederkam, lag dieser unberührt auf der Kommode, auf der er ihn zurückgelassen hatte.  
Sein nächstes Geschenk war ein Gewand aus feinster Seide, so rot wie das Herbstlaub, aber auch dieses schien sie nicht einmal angesehen zu haben.  
Also brachte er ihr Schuhe aus gesponnenem Gold, strahlend wie die Sonne, doch, als er sich in der nächsten Nacht wieder Zutritt in den Palast verschaffte, war sein Geschenk ein weiteres Mal unangetastet geblieben.  
Als er dieses Mal für immer gehen wollte, gekränkt von ihrer Abweisung, wurde er aufgehalten. Zunächst erkannte er nur den Dolch, dessen Spitze knapp vor seiner Kehle innegehalten hatte, dann brach das Mondlicht durch die Wolken und offenbarte seinen Angreifer. Doch es war keine Wache, die ihn nun für sein dreistes Eindringen richten würde …  
‚Wenn ihr denkt, mich mit Euren Geschenken kaufen zu können, muss ich Euch enttäuschen. Diesen Preis hat bereits der Fürst gezahlt, als er mich mit sich fortnahm. Welchen Grund sollte es also für mich geben, Euch nicht hier und jetzt an die Wachen zu verraten?‘, sprach eine liebliche Stimme und kluge Augen musterten ihn scharf.“  
  
„Die Gute hat Pfeffer und weiß, was sie will, das gefällt mir.“  
  
„Warum wundert mich das nicht.“  
  
„Mh? Wie meinst du das?“  
  
„Ach, nichts. Darf ich jetzt weitererzählen?“  
  
„Ja.“  
  
„Der Dieb tat also das Einzige, was in dieser Situation richtig war …“  
  
„Er hat eingesehen, dass er ein Stalker ist und die Beine in die Hand genommen, bevor die Wachen ihn einen Kopf kürzer machen konnten?“  
  
„Nicht ganz.“ Zero schmunzelte. „Er bat sie um Verzeihung und versprach ihr, ihr ein Geschenk zu machen, das kein Reichtum der Welt würde kaufen können, wenn er sie nur noch einmal sehen durfte.“  
  
„Hartnäckig ist er, das muss man ihm lassen.“ Karyu bewegte sich leicht auf seinem Schoß, schien die Beine auszustrecken, nur um sie doch wieder anzuziehen.  
  
„Unbequem?“  
  
„Nein, das ist es nicht.“  
  
„Rückenschmerzen?“  
  
„N… nein, das auch nicht.“  
  
„Karyu, mach deinen Mund auf, ich kann nicht hellsehen.“  
  
„Ist es in Ordnung, wenn ich mich doch wieder an dich lehne? So wie vorhin?“  
  
Für einen langen Moment haderte Zero mit sich, denn während in seinem Inneren alles danach verlangte, Karyu wieder in den Armen halten zu dürfen, fühlte sich sein Geist schon seit Minuten zum Zerreißen gespannt an. Er ertrug die Nähe des anderen kaum und gleichzeitig fühlte er sich wie ein Verdurstender, der endlich Wasser vor sich sah. Karyus Körper verkrampfte sich, vermutlich in Erwartung einer Ablehnung, und diese Regung war es, die seinen Widerstand wie ein Kartenhaus in sich zusammenfallen ließ.  
  
„Na, dann mach. Ich will morgen aber kein Gejammer hören, wenn dir deine Knochen wehtun“, merkte er etwas ruppiger als geplant an, öffnete jedoch ohne weiteres Zögern die Arme, als sich Karyu aufrappelte und wieder gegen seine Brust lehnte.  
  
„Keinen Mucks.“  
  
„Gut.“  
  
„Erzählst du weiter?“  
  
„Sag bloß nicht, mein Märchen interessiert dich plötzlich doch?“  
  
„Tut es … und außerdem lenkt es mich ab.“  
  
„Gut.“ Zero räusperte sich, drückte Karyus Hand, die sich im Stoff seines Oberteils verkrallt hatte kurz, bevor er sie wieder losließ. Er musste um den Kloß herumschlucken, den die anhaltende Furcht seines Freundes in ihm auslöste und sich räuspern, bevor er weitererzählen konnte.  
„Neugierig darauf, was dieses außergewöhnliche Geschenk wohl sein mochte, sah sie also davon ab, die Wachen zu rufen, und ließ ihn ziehen. Sie glaubte zwar nicht daran, ihn noch einmal zu sehen, hielt sein vollmundiges Versprechen für nichts als eine List, die ihn mit silberner Zunge vor der Strafe des Fürsten hatte bewahren sollen, doch im Geiste hatte sie ihm längst dafür vergeben. Sie war sogar froh, ihn in Freiheit zu wissen, und dennoch blieb die Hoffnung in ihrem Herz bestehen, er möge sie nur noch ein einziges Mal mit seiner Anwesenheit aus der Tristes ihres Lebens reißen. Tag um Tag zog ins Land, der Sommer verstrich und als der Herbst die ersten Blätter rot färbte, stand der Dieb eines Nachts erneut in ihren Gemächern. Seine Reise war gefahrvoll gewesen, hatte ihn durchs ganze Land geführt, aber war von Erfolg gekrönt. Ein Gefäß aus gebrannter Erde mit einer einzigen, blauen Blume gebettet in dunklem Mutterboden überreichte er ihr, doch in ihrem Blick lag keine Freude, während sie sein Geschenk betrachtete.  
‚Eine Blume? Was lässt Euch glauben, dass ich nicht jede Blume haben könnte, die mein Herz begehrt?‘, sprach sie, doch der Dieb lächelte nur und streckte ihr die Hände entgegen.  
‚Vergebt mir, meine Schöne, denn obgleich die Suche nach dieser besonderen Blume mich vieles gekostet hat, ist sie nicht mein Geschenk an Euch.‘  
Ihre Augen waren voll Verwunderung, als sie nach den Händen des Diebs griff und sich ans Fenster ziehen ließ, wo der anbrechende Morgen den Horizont in warme Farben tauchte.  
‚Mein wahres Geschenk werden meine Erlebnisse sein, von denen ich Euch erzählen will. Ich will Euch mit in die entferntesten Winkel unseres schönen Landes nehmen, werde Euch von Wundern berichten, die Eurer Vorstellung trotzen. Wollt Ihr Euch mit mir auf diese Reise begeben?‘  
Geschickt sprang der Dieb auf den Fenstersims, die rechte Hand seiner Schönen noch immer haltend und abwartend nahe an seine Lippen gezogen. Während seiner langen Reise war ihm bewusst geworden, dass es kein materielles Gut auf dieser Welt geben würde, welches ihr Herz erobern konnte. Für sie, die gefangen hinter Mauern aus Reichtum war, würde es nur eines geben, was er ihr zum Geschenk machen konnte – Freiheit. Und selbst, wenn diese Freiheit nur in ihrem Geist existieren konnte.  
‚Ich will Euch begleiten‘, sprach sie schließlich und der Dieb besiegelte sein Versprechen mit einem Kuss auf ihren Handrücken.  
‚Dann wartet morgen Nacht auf mich.‘  
Mit diesen Worten ließ er sich aus dem Fenster fallen, sprang leichtfüßig über die Dächer des Palasts und verschwand in den langen Schatten des heraufziehenden Morgens.  
So kam es, dass sie jeden Abend ein Licht in ihr Fenster stellte, sobald der Fürst ihr überdrüssig und es somit sicher war. Nacht um Nacht besuchte sie der Dieb, brachte ihr kostbare Worte, knüpfte unbezahlbare Fantasien und spann Geschichten, deren Abenteuer ihr Herz in Aufregung versetzten und ihren Geist mit sich in die Ferne nahmen.“  
  
Zero spürte, wie er sich mehr und mehr in seiner Erzählung verlor, wie die Erinnerungen an sein erstes Leben immer bunter, lebendiger in seinem Geist wurden. Er sah ihre schönen Augen, die feinen Gesichtszüge vor sich – optische Merkmale, die auch Karyu in sich vereinte. Fast glaubte er, wieder ihr Parfum riechen zu können, die Weichheit ihres Haars fühlen, durch das er so oft seine Finger hatte gleiten lassen. Unbewusst spiegelten eben jene Finger seine Erinnerungen, fuhren durch Karyus Strähnen, bis er den anderen noch ein Stück näher an sich zog. Er senkte den Kopf, lehnte ihn sacht gegen den seines Freundes und fuhr mit rauer gewordener Stimme fort: „Aus Herbst wurde Winter, doch selbst das dickste Eis musste tauen und dem Frühling weichen. Als das erste Grün die Schneedecke durchbrach, reichte er ihr erneut die Hand.  
‚Kommt mit mir‘, bat er sie. ‚Geht mit mir fort, weg von diesem Ort, der Euch gefangen hält.‘  
Nichts lieber würde sie tun, nichts Sehnlicheres hatte sie sich während der zahllosen Stunden gewünscht, in denen Sie den Worten ihres Diebes lauschen durfte. Längst hatte er ihr Herz gestohlen und dennoch haderte sie nun. Sie wusste, dass der Fürst sie jagen würde, sie würden ihm nie entkommen können. Doch der Dieb hatte keine Furcht, denn noch nie war er gefasst worden.  
‚Ich bin ihnen bislang noch allen entkommen‘, sprach er überzeugt von sich und seinem Können. ‚Komm mit mir, ich werde immer auf dich achten, dich beschützen und dich ehren, wie es einer Königin gebührt … meine Königin.‘  
Zum allerersten Mal küsste er ihre Lippen und eine ungekannte Wärme in ihrem Herz vertrieb die Zweifel aus ihrem Geist. So floh sie mit ihrem Dieb durch die Nacht, reiste mit ihm bis an die Grenzen des Landes, weit entfernt genug, um in Sicherheit zu sein …“  
  
„Warum glaube ich, dass diese Geschichte kein Happy End haben wird?“ Karyus Frage war so leise gesprochen, dass er sie beinahe überhört hätte. Der Leib des Größeren zitterte nun nicht mehr, doch noch immer hielten sich seine Finger krampfhaft an Zero fest, ganz so, als würde er in der endlos scheinenden Dunkelheit des Aufzugs verschwinden, sobald er den Kontakt verlor.  
  
„Vielleicht, weil meine Geschichten nie ein Happy End haben?“ Auch Zeros Stimme war leise geworden, brüchig beinahe, während Karyu den Kopf gehoben hatte und ihn nun wohl ansehen würde, wäre ihm das möglich. Himmel, sie waren sich so nah, dass er den Atem des anderen an seiner Wange fühlen konnte …  
  
„Warum …“ begann Karyu eine Frage, die Zero gar nicht erst hören wollte. Rasch drehte er sich etwas zur Seite, weg von der Versuchung, die der andere in diesem Augenblick für ihn darstellte. Karyus Finger auf seiner Brust zuckten und er konnte seine stockenden Atemzüge an seinem gestreckten Hals fühlen, spürte jeden Einzelnen wie eine hauchzarte Liebkosung.  
  
„Soll … soll ich weitererzählen?“, fragte er, um Karyu – von was auch immer er sich gerade in den Kopf gesetzt hatte – abzulenken, ohne ihn ruppig wieder auf Abstand halten zu müssen.  
  
„Ehm …“ Der Größere räusperte sich und mit einer Mischung aus Erleichterung und einem unbestimmten Gefühl des Verlusts spürte er, wie Karyu wieder etwas auf Abstand ging. „Natürlich musst du weitererzählen. Jetzt wo du mich neugierig gemacht hast, kannst du ja wohl nicht einfach aufhören, Happy End hin oder her.“  
  
_‚Gut, dass sich manche Dinge nie ändern.‘_ , dachte Zero und entspannte sich, als er Karyus Kopf wieder gegen seine Schulter gelehnt fühlen konnte. Die Hand des Gitarristen lag nun flach und warm auf seiner Brust und vermutlich entging ihm nicht, wie schnell sein Herz schlug, aber sagen tat er nichts.  
  
„Ihre Flucht war ein Kinderspiel gewesen, niemand hatte sie bemerkt und als der Fürst am nächsten Morgen nach seiner Geliebten schicken ließ, waren sie bereits Kilometer vom Palast entfernt. Sie lebten ein glückliches Leben, waren nie für lang an einem Ort, gab es doch so vieles, was seine Schöne noch nie gesehen hatte. Das Meer, die Berge, dunkle Wälder voller Leben. Obwohl sie nichts besaßen, aßen, was sie auf ihren Wanderungen fanden oder der Dieb durch Arbeit oder seine geschickten Finger aufbringen konnte, schwelgten sie in einem nie gekannten Luxus. Er hatte seinen Anker, seinen Mittelpunkt gefunden und trieb nun nicht mehr wie ein Blatt im Wind umher, und seine geliebte Frau war endlich frei. Viele Monate verstrichen und als in ihrem Leib neues Leben heranwuchs, unterbrachen sie ihre Reisen, um sich in einer kleinen Hütte am Waldesrand niederzulassen. Ihre Vergangenheit hatte sie längst hinter sich gelassen, keinen Gedanken mehr an den Mann verschwendet, dem sie noch immer gehörte. Doch der Fürst hatte sie nie vergessen, ließ wie ein Besessener nach ihr suchen und eines Tages war er erfolgreich. Seine Schergen spürten sie auf, nahmen sie gefangen und brachten sie zurück in den Palast. Der Dieb war machtlos gewesen, war selbst gefangen genommen worden und …“  
  
Zeros Stimme versagte, als die Erinnerungen drohten wie eine Welle über ihn hereinzubrechen. Wie hatte er so dumm sein und glauben können, dass er es durchstehen würde, Karyu von seiner Vergangenheit zu erzählen? Um fair zu sein, hatte er nie vorgehabt, mit seiner Geschichte so weit zu kommen, aber dieser dumme Fahrstuhl machte noch immer keinerlei Anstalten, sich wieder in Bewegung zu setzen.  
  
„Was ist mit ihnen passiert?“, fragte Karyu flüsternd und riss ihn damit aus seinen Gedanken.  
  
„Sie …“ Er schluckte und presste für lange Sekunden fest die Lider aufeinander, um sich zu sammeln. „Der Dieb wehrte sich mit Leibeskräften, schrie sich die Lunge wund, als seine Schöne, seine Frau dem Fürsten vor die Füße geworfen wurde. Das Messer in der Hand des Edelmanns glänzte heller, als die vielen Juwelen, die seine Kleidung schmückten – bis er es ihr in den Leib stach. Hilflos musste er mitansehen, wie das ungeborene Leben in ihr vernichtet wurde, aber noch schlimmer waren das Entsetzen und die Furcht, die in ihren Augen standen. Wieder und wieder rief er ihren Namen, versuchte, zu ihr zu gelangen, doch die Wachen des Fürsten hielten ihn mit eiserner Entschlossenheit zurück.  
‚Erinnere dich an mich‘, bat sie mit vor Schmerz verzerrter Stimme. „Erinnere dich über die Jahrhunderte hinweg.‘  
Unter Tränen versprach er ihr, sie niemals zu vergessen …“  
Zero spürte ein allzu vertrautes Brennen hinter seinen noch immer fest geschlossenen Lidern und die Nässe, die sich einen Weg seine Wangen entlang suchte. Er legte den Kopf etwas in den Nacken, fühlte das Kitzeln nun an seinen Schläfen, bis die ungewollten Tränen in seinem Haar versickerten.  
„Der Dieb versprach, sie in jedem Leben wiederzufinden …“ Er war erstaunt, wie fest seine Stimme klang, wie wenig ihr der Schmerz anzuhören war, der sein Herz zu zerreißen drohte. „Unter dem grausamen Gelächter des Fürsten versprach er ihr, nie wieder zuzulassen, dass sie verletzt wurde, leiden musste, aber sie starb, bevor er zu Ende gesprochen hatte.“  
  
Stille legte sich über sie, so vollkommen und erdrückend, dass er glaubte, keine Luft mehr zu bekommen. Ein feines Zittern hatte von seinem Körper Besitz ergriffen und obwohl Karyu es spüren musste, so nahe, wie sie sich noch immer waren, schien sein Freund für lange Sekunden nicht einmal zu atmen. Dann jedoch zuckten die langen Finger auf seiner Brust und Karyu verbarg sein Gesicht gegen seine Schulter.  
  
„Grausam“, flüsterte er, „warum erzählst du immer nur Geschichten, die mir entweder Angst machen oder … oder …“ Ein leichter Schlag folgte, der mehr ein Ausdruck der Empörung war als ein tatsächlicher Angriff und diese Reaktion war es, die Zero aus dem Käfig seiner Erinnerungen riss. Er lachte leise, kratzig auf und verstärkte für einen Moment seine Umarmung.  
  
„Du bist wirklich zu sensibel für diese Welt.“  
  
„He, kann doch ich nichts dafür, wenn du so traurige Sachen erzählst.“  
  
„Tja …“ Zero wusste nicht, was er darauf sagen sollte, also schwieg er und rieb sich über die brennenden Augen, um die letzten Spuren seiner Trauer zu verwischen.  
  
„Eigentlich will ich nicht fragen, weil ich es mir beinahe denken kann, aber was … was ist mit dem Dieb geschehen?“  
  
„Der Fürst sperrte ihn ein, ließ ihn hungern und foltern, bis er dem Tod näher war als dem Leben, nur um ihn heilen zu lassen, damit seine Qualen von vorn beginnen konnten. Doch irgendwann, Jahre nachdem seine Geliebte getötet worden war, hatte der Fürst es endlich übertrieben …“  
  
„Er ist also gestorben?“  
  
„Ja.“  
  
„Und … hat er seine Geliebte in späteren Leben wiedergefunden?“  
  
„Es ist ein Märchen, Karyu, was denkst du?“  
  
Bevor der Gitarrist antworten konnte, ging ein erneuter Ruck durch die Kabine, der diesmal jedoch vom Surren und dem flackernden Aufleuchten der Halogenstrahler begleitet wurde. Karyus erschrockener Aufschrei war auf halbem Weg verstummt, stattdessen kam ihm nun ein fast schon gestöhntes „Oh, Gott sei Dank!“ über die Lippen. Während sich der Gitarrist also etwas ungelenk zum Stehen aufrappelte und so nah an die Aufzugtür herantrat, als könnte er sich durch den schmalen Spalt zwängen, blinzelte Zero überfordert die bunten Punkte vor seinen Augen fort. Deutlich langsamer als sein Freund rappelte auch er sich hoch und kam mit wenigen, etwas wackligen Schritten an Karyus Seite an. Der andere war blass, seine Augen gerötet und in den Sekunden, die der Aufzug brauchte, um endlich an seinem Zielort anzukommen, fuhren erneute Schauer durch den dünnen Leib. Zero war versucht, ihn zu berühren, ihn schützend in die Arme zu nehmen, aber das melodische Leuten, welches ankündigte, dass sie das Erdgeschoss erreicht hatten, nahm ihm diese Entscheidung ab. Die Türen öffneten sich und gaben die Sicht auf das hell erleuchtete Foyer preis, aber anders als Zero erwartet hatte, stand nicht schon ein besorgter Hotelmanager parat, der sich tausend Mal für die Unannehmlichkeiten entschuldigte. Mit zwei großen, jedoch unsicher wirkenden Schritten ließ Karyu die Kabine hinter sich und selbst über das laute Stimmengewirr einer Reisegruppe, die gerade im Hotel eingetroffen sein musste, hinweg hörte er das erleichterte Ausatmen, das seinen Lungen in einem einzigen Luftstoß entkam.  
  
„Alles wieder in Ordnung?“ Er war Karyus Beispiel gefolgt und hatte den Fahrstuhl verlassen, nur um irritiert einige Zentimeter hinter ihm stehen zu bleiben und sich umzusehen. Es machte tatsächlich den Anschein, als wäre es niemandem aufgefallen, dass sie eine halbe Ewigkeit im Aufzug gefangen gewesen waren. Verunsichert warf er einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr und stutzte.  
„Was?“, murmelte er fassungslos und klopfte mit dem Fingernagel gegen das Uhrglas. „Ich glaub, meine Uhr ist stehen geblieben.“  
  
„In Ordnung würde ich das nicht nennen“, entgegnete Karyu und rieb sich über die Schläfen, als hätten sich dort Kopfschmerzen eingenistet, die er zu vertreiben suchte  
„Wie …?“ Blutunterlaufene Augen blinzelten Zero an, nachdem ihm wohl mit einiger Verspätung aufgefallen war, dass er noch mehr gesagt hatte. „Deine Uhr?“ Fast traumwandlerisch blickte sich sein Freund in der Lobby um, und wären sie allein gewesen, hätte Zero dem Drang, ihn zu berühren und ihm Halt geben zu wollen, vermutlich nachgegeben, so verloren wirkte er gerade.  
„Also, wenn deine Uhr stehen geblieben ist, dann spinnt die dort drüben genauso.“ Er deutete auf eine große Bahnhofsuhr, die hinter der Rezeption an der Wand hing. „Wir waren angeblich nur zehn Minuten im Aufzug.“ Karyu rieb sich über die Unterarme, als wäre ihm plötzlich kalt geworden und Zero konnte diese Reaktion nur allzu gut nachvollziehen  
„Und einen Stromausfall scheint es auch nicht gegeben zu haben.“ Er fuhr sich durch die Haare und begann, in einer unbewusst wirkenden Geste an seinen hellbraunen Strähnen zu ziehen.  
  
„Lass das“, murmelte Zero und streckte die Hand aus, legte sie beruhigend auf Karyus Schulter. Große Augen suchten seinen Blick, schienen in seinem Gesicht krampfhaft nach etwas zu suchen, was ihre verschobene Realität wieder geraderücken würde.  
  
„Ich spinn doch nicht, oder? Wie können nur zehn Minuten vergangen sein und wie kann niemand bemerkt haben, dass dieser beschissene Aufzug eine Fehlfunktion hatte?“  
  
„Ich hab keine Ahnung“, war das Einzige, was Zero daraufhin sagen konnte, als ihm plötzlich wieder Hizumis Worte in den Sinn kamen.  
 _‚Dein Kampf über die Jahrhunderte und deine Beharrlichkeit haben, wenn schon nicht ihr Mitgefühl, dann aber zumindest das Interesse höherer Mächte geweckt, zählt das denn nicht?‘_  
Ein Schauer rann ihm über den Rücken und sogleich spürte er Karyus besorgten Blick auf sich, der ihn daran hinderte, zusätzlich noch seine Hände zu Fäusten zu ballen. Verdammt, er musste mit Hizumi sprechen. Wenn das wahr war, was er glaubte, dann …  
  
„Geht es dir gut?“  
  
Zero blinzelte aus seinen Überlegungen gerissen und erwiderte wenig überzeugend: „Ja, nur übermüdet und hungrig.“ Er versuchte sich an einem halben Lächeln und als dieses seinen Freund nicht zu beruhigen schien, machte er energisch einen Schritt in Richtung Ausgang.  
„Komm … ich will was essen. Vielleicht haben wir beide ja nur falsch auf die Uhr gesehen und die Rezeptionistin war einfach zu beschäftigt, um irgendwas zu bemerken.“  
  
„Das wären aber viele Zufälle auf einmal, findest du nicht? Außerdem erklärt das nicht, warum wir stecken geblieben sind.“  
  
„Ich bin kein Techniker, Karyu.“ Zero zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wer weiß schon, was bei so viel Elektronik alles schiefgehen kann.“  
  
„Schon, aber …“ Karyu wirkte verunsichert, als er seinen Blick über die Menschen gleiten ließ, die in Grüppchen zusammenstanden und sich lebhaft unterhielten. Ob sein Freund sich gerade ebenso fehl am Platz fühlte, wie Zero selbst es tat? Als hätte der Aufzug sie in einer Parallelwelt ausgespuckt, in der auf den ersten Blick alles richtig zu sein schien, doch die sich an den Rändern ihres Bewusstseins grotesk verzerrte, sobald sie sich zu stark auf Details konzentrierten.  
„Wir sollten wenigstens Bescheid sagen, dass der Fahrstuhl überprüft werden muss, nicht das noch jemand stecken bleibt.“  
  
Karyus Stimme klang weit entfernt, als wäre der Größere unter Wasser gefangen, bis die Umgebungsgeräusche wie das Rauschen dutzender Flügelschläge plötzlich wieder in sein Bewusstsein drangen. Zero blinzelte, als wäre er aus tiefem Schlaf erwacht und musste sein Gegenüber wohl genauso konfus angesehen haben, wie er sich gerade fühlte, denn nun waren es Karyus Finger, die sich locker um sein Handgelenk schlossen und ihn in Richtung der Rezeption dirigierten. Sein verträumter Blick fixierte sich auf die Stelle ihres Körperkontakts, der unter den grellen Lichtern des Foyers schmerzhaft real wirkte. Kein Vergleich zu der diffusen Nähe, die in der Finsternis der Aufzugskabine zwischen ihnen geherrscht hatte. Zero schloss die Augen etwas länger als ein Blinzeln und ließ Karyus Stimme wie warmen Frühlingsregen über sich waschen. Obwohl er sicher war, dass bei einer Überprüfung des Aufzuges kein Fehler gefunden werden würde, hielt er den Leader nicht zurück, als er der verwunderten Rezeptionistin erklärte, dass der Lift eine Fehlfunktion hatte und sie kurz vor dem Erdgeschoss stecken geblieben waren. Ebenso wenig interessierten ihn die Erklärungen der jungen Frau, dass es keine Fehlermeldung gab und sie sich den Vorfall nicht erklären konnte. Erst, als ihm ihre Entschuldigungen zu viel wurden, schlug er höflich die angebotene Entschädigung in Form eines Cocktails an der Hotelbar aus und bedeutete Karyu, ihm nach draußen zu folgen.  
  
„Den Cocktail hätten wir ruhig annehmen können“, murrte der Große ein wenig enttäuscht wirkend und stopfte seine Hände in die Hosentaschen.  
  
„Jammer nicht rum, so ein bisschen Saft mit billigem Alkohol wirst du dir gerade so noch selbst leisten können“, brummte Zero vor sich hin, aber als sich ihre Blicke trafen, schenkte er dem Größeren ein verschmitztes Lächeln. „Aber ich kann dir ein Bier spendieren, wenn du magst.“  
  
„Na, dazu sag ich bestimmt nicht nein.“ Im gelblichen Licht der Lampen, die den Eingangsbereich des Hotels beleuchteten, wirkte Karyus Gesicht endlich nicht mehr so ungesund fahl und mit diesem schiefen Grinsen auf den Lippen hätte Zero sich beinahe einreden können, dass wieder alles in Ordnung war. Aber die langen Finger zitterten, als sie das Feuerzeug an die Spitze der Zigarette hielten und der Zug, den Karyu nahm, hatte etwas angestrengt Triviales an sich.  
„Lass uns gehen, ich bin froh, wenn ich jetzt erst einmal etwas anderes als dieses Hotel sehen kann.“  
  
„Du sprichst mir aus der Seele“, stimmte Zero ohne Umschweife zu, steckte sich ebenfalls eine Zigarette an und ging langsam an Karyus Seite über die Straße. Er konnte den würzigen Duft des Currys bereits riechen, als er den ersten Fuß auf den Gehweg setzte, obwohl die Türen des Ladens fest geschlossen waren. Sein Magen schlug einen Übelkeit erregenden Purzelbaum und das bisschen Hunger, das die letzten angespannten Minuten mit Karyu im Aufzug gefangen überstanden hatte, verpuffte und ließ nichts weiter als ein flaues Gefühl zurück. Die Zigarette schmeckte plötzlich bitter und alt, also schnippte er sie zur Seite, obwohl noch über die Hälfte des Tabaks übrig war. Karyu warf ihm einen fragenden Seitenblick zu, doch er zuckte nur mit den Schultern und widerstand dem automatischen Impuls, seine Arme vor der Brust verschränken zu wollen.  
  
„Wollen wir reingehen?“ Der Gitarrist hatte sich noch zwei lange Züge seiner Kippe gegönnt, tat es ihm jetzt jedoch gleich und vernichtete den Rest unter seiner Schuhspitze.  
  
„Kann ich ehrlich sein?“  
  
„Immer.“  
  
„Wenn ich jetzt nur an Essen denke, wird mir übel.“  
  
„Aber, gerade eben …“ Nun war es an Karyu, nonchalant die Schultern zu zucken, als hätte er soeben verstanden, was Zero nicht aussprach. „Willst du zurückgehen? Du siehst noch immer so müde aus.“  
  
„Nein, ich würde ohnehin nicht schlafen können. Könnten wir nicht einfach …“ Zero biss sich auf die Unterlippe, fühlte sich mit einem Mal schrecklich jung und nervös und konnte nicht begreifen, wo dieses unangebrachte Gefühl so plötzlich herkam. Irritiert schüttelte er den Kopf. „Ich lauf besser noch ein bisschen herum, ich brauch frische Luft.“  
  
„Na, dann komm ich mit, nicht, dass du mir verloren gehst.“  
  
„Es gibt Menschen, die haben so etwas wie Orientierungssinn“, stellte er trocken fest und setzte sich in Bewegung.  
  
„Ehrlich?“ Karyus große Augen schauten ihn gespielt überrascht von der Seite her an und das freche Grinsen, das seine Lippen zierte, ließ ihn wie einen zu groß geratenen Schuljungen wirken. „Ich kann aus Erfahrung sagen, dass du eindeutig nicht zu diesen Menschen gehörst.“  
  
„Ein einziges Mal hab ich mich verlaufen und das darf ich mir jetzt auf ewig anhören.“ Kopfschüttelnd fasste Zero seine langen Rasterzöpfe zusammen und zog sich den Haargummi vom Handgelenk, um sie im Nacken zu fixieren. Ein angenehm kühler Windstoß trocknete den dünnen Schweißfilm dort und bescherte ihm eine nicht unangenehme Gänsehaut. Karyu neben ihm lachte und stieß ihn mit der Schulter an.  
  
„Wer sich im Backstagebereich eines Klubs verläuft, der kaum größer als eine Schuhschachtel war, muss damit rechnen, dass man ihm in Sachen Orientierung nicht mehr wirklich viel zutraut.“  
  
„Uhg“, stöhnte Zero übertrieben auf und fasste sich an die Brust. „Das trifft mich jetzt.“  
  
Karyu sagte nichts darauf, nur sein Grinsen blieb unverändert und sein rechter Arm zuckte, ganz so, als hätte er ihn am liebsten um Zeros Schultern gelegt. Stattdessen fanden seine großen Hände erneut den Weg in seine Hosentaschen und seine Schultern rundeten sich leicht, als wäre ihm plötzlich kalt geworden. Zero verbat sich einen Kommentar, stellte jedoch in der Heimlichkeit seiner Gedanken fest, dass er nichts dagegen gehabt hätte, hätte Karyu ihn an sich gezogen.  
  
Ohne ein Ziel vor Augen gingen sie die Gassen entlang und ließen die hell erleuchteten Bereiche schnell hinter sich. Die Gegend konnte nicht gerade als sonderlich schön bezeichnet werden. Dunkle Hofeinfahrten tauchten wie gähnende Münder vor ihnen auf, schlanke Fabrikschornsteine schraubten sich meterhoch in den Nachthimmel und über allem lag ein Hauch der Vernachlässigung. Dennoch genoss Zero es, einfach nur einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzen, seine Gedanken schweifen zu lassen und gleichzeitig nicht allein zu sein. Er hatte das Gefühl, als hätte die Zeit im Fahrstuhl seine innerlichen Barrieren aufgeweicht wie Wasser, das sich langsam aber stetig selbst durch den härtesten Stein fraß. Es kostete ihm ehrliche Anstrengung, sich daran zu erinnern, warum es nicht richtig war, nach der Hand seines Freundes zu greifen, ihre Finger miteinander zu verschränken und sich endlich die Nähe zu nehmen, auf die er nun schon so lange verzichten musste. Er blickte zur Seite, direkt in Karyus Gesicht und ließ das Lächeln, welches er ihm schenkte wie einen warmen Sommerwind über sich wehen.  
  
Eine Straßenecke weiter tat sich eine Allee aus Bäumen auf, die Zero in dem vorherrschenden Zwielicht nicht identifizieren konnte. Nur der würzige Duft des Laubs stieg ihm in die Nase und war so unerwartet angenehm, dass er innehielt. Karyu neben ihm hatte es ihm gleichgetan, lehnte an einer hüfthohen Mauer, auf die er sich nun geschickt zog, sich setzte und seine langen Beine baumeln ließ. Zero trat näher, lehnte sich ebenfalls gegen die Wand aus grauem Beton und stützte die Ellenbogen nach hinten ab. Leise seufzend legte er den Kopf in den Nacken und suchte im dunklen Himmel nach vereinzelten Sternen, die trotz der Lichter der Stadt hier und da zu erkennen waren.  
  
„Danke“, durchbrach Karyus leise Stimme die eingetretene Stille zwischen ihnen und als Zero den Kopf drehte, um ihn anzusehen, wirkte der Große mit einem Mal eigenartig verlegen. „Dafür, was du vorhin für mich getan hast. Du weißt schon, im Aufzug. Das … das war wirklich nett von dir.“  
  
„Dafür musst du dich nun wirklich nicht bedanken“, murmelte Zero und folgte dem dünnen Rauchfaden der Zigarette, die sich der Gitarrist soeben angesteckt hatte. Der Wind hatte nachgelassen und so kräuselte sich der Rauch träge nach oben, zeichnete wirre Linien im Schein der Straßenlaterne, bis er irgendwann im Nichts verschwand. Noch immer fühlte er sich wie in einem Traum, eigenartig der Welt entrückt, und so dauerte es einige Herzschläge, in denen Karyu erneut zu sprechen begonnen hatte, bis er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf ihn lenken konnte.  
  
„… bin als Kind schon einmal in einem Aufzug stecken geblieben, deswegen … na ja, ich schätze, deswegen hab ich vorhin so überreagiert.“  
  
„Es ist okay, Karyu, du brauchst dich nicht zu rechtfertigen.“  
  
„Ich will damit nur sagen …“, fuhr er fort, als hätte er Zeros Worte nicht gehört oder würde unbedingt noch etwas sagen wollen, bevor ihn der Mut verließ.  
„Na ja, du hast mir wirklich geholfen, obwohl du das nicht hättest tun müssen und … Ich meine, ich hab gemerkt, dass es dir nahe gegangen ist, als du mir diese Geschichte erzählt hast, aber ich … vermutlich bin ich mal wieder nur zu dumm, um alles zu begreifen, aber ich hatte den Eindruck, dass du mir damit mehr sagen wolltest, als nur ein Märchen zu erzählen, das mich ablenken sollte.“  
  
Karyu verstummte ebenso abrupt, wie Zeros Herz zu schlagen aufhörte. Ein, zwei quälende Sekunden verstrichen, bevor dieser dumme Muskel in seiner Brust die Arbeit wieder aufnahm und diesmal so hart gegen seine Rippen hämmerte, als würde er ausbrechen wollen. Er blinzelte und spürte, wie taub seine Lippen, sein gesamter Körper geworden waren. Hatte Karyu gerade wirklich das gesagt, was er gehört hatte oder hatten ihm seine Ohren nur einen Streich gespielt?  
  
„Ich meine …“ Der Gitarrist räusperte sich, fuhr sich durch die Haare und lachte verlegen. „Solche Geschichten haben doch meist eine Moral, oder? Ich komm nur nicht drauf, welche es sein könnte.“  
  
„Ich bin gerade echt erstaunt darüber, dass dir das so nachhängt“, sagte Zero, auch wenn seine Gedanken wie wild durcheinander stoben und er keine Ahnung hatte, wie es ihm gelang, Wörter logisch aneinanderzureihen. Wieder blinzelte er träge wie eine Katze, doch die Panik, mit der er fest gerechnet hatte, blieb aus. Vielmehr breitete sich eine ungekannte Ruhe in ihm aus, als er den Blick hob, um Karyu genau in die Augen sehen zu können.  
„Ich denke, wenn diese Geschichte wirklich eine Moral hat, dann vermutlich die, dass du dir immer genau überlegen solltest, was du versprichst. Schließlich könnte es sein, dass deine Worte ernst genommen werden.“  
  
„Wäre das denn so schlimm?“, fragte Karyu, ließ sich von der Mauer gleiten und stand innerhalb eines Wimpernschlags so nah vor ihm, dass er selbst im schummrigen Licht der Straßenlampe die goldenen Flecken in seiner Iris erkennen konnte, die das Braun seiner Augen immer viel wärmer als sein eigenes wirken ließen.  
„Du kannst mich gern für einen hoffnungslosen Romantiker halten, aber die Vorstellung, meine Liebe in jedem Leben wiederzufinden, ist …“ Karyus Schultern hoben und senkten sich und erst jetzt bemerkte Zero, wie schnell der Atem des anderen ging. „Tröstlich. Findest du nicht auch?“  
  
„Und was, wenn du in jedem Leben hilflos dabei zusehen musst, wie sie dir wieder entrissen wird?“ Zero fühlte sich wie ein Beobachter in seinem eigenen Körper, als er die Hand hob und sie kaum spürbar auf Karyus Brust legte. Genau über der Stelle, unter der das Herz des anderen mindestens so schnell schlug wie sein eigenes. Verträumt betrachtete er seine Finger, die kurzen, schwarz lackierten Nägel, die Schwielen an seinen Fingerspitzen, und hob nur langsam den Blick erneut. War Karyu ihm eben auch schon so nah gewesen?  
  
„Dann weiß ich wenigstens, dass es immer eine Chance geben wird, alles zu verändern.“  
  
„Du bist ein hoffnungsloser Optimist.“ Zeros Fersen hoben sich, bis er auf den Zehenspitzen balancierte und so Karyu noch näher war.  
  
„Ich weiß …“  
  
Karyu senkte den Kopf.  
Er reckte sein Kinn nach oben.  
Ihr Atem mischte sich, streichelte warm über seine Wangen, seine Lippen.  
Seine Lider fielen wie von selbst zu …  
  
„Zero? Karyu! Dem Himmel sei Dank, da seid ihr ja!“  
  
Erschrocken fuhren sie auseinander, Karyu die Hand auf sein Herz gepresst, Zero beide Arme schützend vor der Brust verschränkt und schauten in die Richtung, aus der Hizumi und Tsukasa mit schnellen Schritten auf sie zugeeilt kamen. In Hizumis dunklen Augen loderte ein selbstgerechtes Feuer, als sich seine Finger um Zeros Oberarm schlossen und er ihn mit wenigen großen Schritten auf Abstand von ihren Freunden zog. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde glaubte er, ein blaues Aufleuchten zu sehen, ausgehend vom Punkt ihres Körperkontakts und im selben Moment lüftete sich der Schleier, der seinen Geist bislang wie in Watte gepackt gehalten hatte. Seine Gedanken waren mit einem Mal wieder so schmerzhaft klar, dass er gepeinigt die Lippen verzog und sich am liebsten losgemacht hätte. Aber der andere hielt ihn unnachgiebig fest und verspätet bemerkte er, wie angestrengt Hizumis Atem kam und wie stark sein gesamter Körper bebte.  
  
„Bist du in Ordnung?“, erkundigte sich der Sänger leise und warf einen prüfenden Blick über die Schulter. Doch seine Vorsicht war unnötig, denn Tsukasas enthusiastische Beschwerde darüber, wie unfair er es fand, dass Hizumi plötzlich den Klub, in dem sie die bisherige Nacht verbracht hatten, verlassen hatte, nur um ihre knochigen Ärsche nun irgendwo im Nirgendwo aufzugabeln, hielt Karyus vollkommene Aufmerksamkeit.  
  
„Was war das gerade?“ Zero befreite seinen Arm aus Hizumis Klammergriff und rieb sich darüber. Sein Gegenüber erwiderte seinen fragenden Blick nur grimmig und presste die Lippen aufeinander. „Seit wann leuchte ich wie eine Reklametafel, wenn du mich berührst? Und was macht ihr überhaupt hier?“ Zero begann, seine Schläfen zu massieren, hinter denen es zu pochen begonnen hatte. Er wollte wütend sein. Wütend darauf, dass Hizumi ausgerechnet jetzt aufgetaucht war, aber nun, wo er wieder klar denken konnte, fühlte er nichts als eine knochentiefe Müdigkeit.  
„Was zum Teufel geht hier vor sich, Hizumi?“  
  
„Wir sollten das nicht hier besprechen.“  
  
„Oh, doch, wir sollten das genau hier und genau jetzt besprechen.“ Zero verzog den Mund zu einer verärgerten Grimasse, als ihm bewusst wurde, weshalb er sich die ganze Zeit über so seltsam gefühlt hatte, weshalb er Karyu beinahe … Seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten.  
„Wenn du und deinesgleichen schon in meinem Kopf herumspielt, hab ich ja wohl ein Recht darauf zu erfahren, was die Scheiße soll.“ Seine Stimme war leise, obwohl er den anderen am liebsten angeschrien hätte.  
  
„Meinesgleichen“, echote Hizumi, einen verletzten Zug um den Mund. „Ich hab nichts weiter getan, als zu verhindern, dass Karyu und du ein unschöner roter Fleck am Boden des Aufzugschachts werdet.“ Hizumi fauchte wie ein wütender Drache und es hätte ihn nicht gewundert, würden seine Schwingen aus seinem Rücken brechen. Doch die Gestalt vor ihm blieb unverändert und langsam sickerte auch das Gesagte durch den roten Nebel der Wut, der von seinem Geist Besitz ergriffen hatte.  
  
„Was?“ Er schüttelte den Kopf und schaute sich um, aber ihre Freunde waren noch immer in einer hitzigen Debatte gefangen. „Ich versteh nicht, was ist aus ‚ich darf mich nicht einmischen‘ geworden?“  
  
„Wenn die Gegenseite unfair spielt, muss auch ich mich nicht an die Regeln halten.“ Nur langsam entspannte Hizumi seine Haltung, wurden die durchdringenden Augen sanfter, mitfühlend. „Es tut mir leid. Über die Distanz hinweg konnte ich nicht verhindern, dass sie in deinen Geist eindringen und du warst zu empfänglich für ihre Suggestionen, als dass du dich wie sonst dagegen hättest wehren können.“  
  
„Wer sind _sie_?“, presste Zero zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hindurch und versuchte vergebens, seinen Zorn im Zaum zu halten.  
  
„Schachmeister“, murmelte Hizumi, doch er blickte ihn nur weiterhin fragend an. „Zwei Parteien, Gegner, schwarz und weiß und Karyu und du seid nichts weiter als Figuren auf ihrem Spielbrett.“  
  
„Wenn das _das Interesse höherer Mächte_ ist, das ich angeblich geweckt habe, dann kann ich gut und gerne darauf verzichten. Sag deinem Verein, dass ich keinen Bock darauf habe, ihm beizutreten.“  
  
„Zero, ich …“  
  
„Nein“, zischte er und ging einen Schritt zurück, als Hizumi nach ihm greifen wollte. „Ich bin müde, lass mich einfach in Ruhe, okay?“  
  
Ohne einen Blick zurück und ohne Tsukasa und Karyu Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken, stapfte er davon. Kaum hatte er die geschützten Häuserschluchten hinter sich gelassen, wehte ihm ein beißender Wind um die Ohren, der mit Nachdruck deutlich machte, dass das Frühjahr noch jung und die Nächte deutlich zu kalt dafür waren, ohne Jacke draußen zu sein. Aber selbst, als sein ausgelaugter Körper ungehalten zu zittern begann, störte ihn das nicht. Das Einzige, woran er denken konnte, war das Gefühl des Verrats, der Manipulation und … Karyus Atem, der über sein Gesicht wisperte wie die zarte Berührung eines Geliebten. Energisch schüttelte er den Kopf, rieb sich über die Augen, die verdächtig zu brennen begonnen hatten, und stieg im Hotel angekommen die vielen Stufen nach oben bis in das Stockwerk, in dem sich sein Zimmer befand.  
  
Und als es einige Zeit später zaghaft an seiner Tür klopfte und Karyus verunsicherte Stimme leise seinen Namen rief, zog er sich lediglich die Decke über den Kopf und tat so, als hätte er nichts gehört.  
  


_~*~_   
_Some legends are told_   
_Some turn to dust or to gold_   
_But you will remember me_   
_Remember me, for centuries_   
_And just one mistake_   
_Is all it will take_   
_We'll go down in history_   
_Remember me for centuries_   
_~*~_

  
  
  
-_-_-_-_-_  
Ich bin betrunken und hab keine Ahnung, ob das, was ich hier geschrieben habe, überhaupt Sinn macht. Aber hey, es ist noch Oktober und ich hab wie geplant das nächste Kapitel für euch. Falls es euch gefällt, wäre Feedback echt ein Träumchen. Joa, das war‘s. ;) Bye und … Happy Halloween!

_~*~  
Some legends are told  
Some turn to dust or to gold  
But you will remember me  
Remember me, for centuries  
And just one mistake  
Is all it will take  
We'll go down in history  
Remember me for centuries  
~*~_

  
  
  
-_-_-_-_-_  
Ich bin betrunken und hab keine Ahnung, ob das, was ich hier geschrieben habe, überhaupt Sinn macht. Aber hey, es ist noch Oktober und ich hab wie geplant das nächste Kapitel für euch. Falls es euch gefällt, wäre Feedback echt ein Träumchen. Joa, das wars. ;) By und … Happy Halloween!


	5. Kapitel 4

Karyu war ihm so nah, dass er jeden seiner hektischen Atemstöße als zarten Windhauch auf seiner Wange fühlen konnte. Der gelbliche Schein einer Straßenlaterne ließ die hellen Sprenkel, die sich durch seine Iris zogen, golden schimmern und verlieh dem Braun seiner Augen einen warmen Unterton. Zero hätte sich in diesem Blick verlieren können, der so viel Sanftheit und Zuneigung ausstrahlte. Seine Hand lag auf Karyus Brust, die Finger weit gefächert, und er konnte den schnellen Herzschlag spüren, der dem seinen nicht unähnlich war. Sein Körper zitterte, seine Nerven flatterten, und die Spannung zwischen ihnen war kaum noch zu ertragen. Als sich ihre Lippen trafen, fühlte er sich, als würde der Boden unter seinen Füßen nachgeben, als würde er fliegen und fallen zugleich. Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen, rannen in einem warmen Rinnsal über seine Wangen und nahmen all die Sehnsucht, all den Schmerz und die Verzweiflung mit sich.  
Als er eine kleine Ewigkeit später die Lider hob, war es nicht mehr Karyu, dem er ins Gesicht sah, und gleichzeitig war er es doch. Die sanften Züge einer jungen Frau lächelten ihn an, das dunkle Blond war zu einem natürlichen Schwarz zurückgekehrt und umrahmte in einer komplizierten Knotenfrisur ein herzförmiges Gesicht. Ein Häubchen saß auf ihrem Kopf, passend zum Weiß ihrer veraltet anmutenden Schwesterntracht. Die Augen waren noch immer dieselben, der Schwung der vollen Lippen so vertraut, dass er sie noch einmal geküsst hätte, hätten sie sich in diesem Moment nicht geteilt.  
„Du wirst mich nicht verlieren, Liebste. Wir stehen das gemeinsam durch. Egal, was mit unseren Ehemännern ist, wir finden einen Weg, zusammen zu sein.“  
Er spürte, wie ein erleichtertes Lächeln seine Mundwinkel hob, obwohl es nicht sein heutiges Selbst war, dem sie ihre Zuversicht schenkte. Ihre Worte waren nur ein Echo, eine Erinnerung an ein Leben, das in weiter Ferne lag. Dennoch atmete er tief ein, roch die Süße reifer Früchte und nahm seine Umgebung mit allen Sinnen war. Er hörte das Schrillen der Zikaden, fühlte die warme Sommersonne und die Schwüle, die seine weiße Schwesternuniform unangenehm an seiner Haut kleben ließ. Und obgleich ihm bewusst war, was im nächsten Augenblick geschehen würde, kam das durchdringende Heulen der Sirenen wie ein Schock. Die Hand seiner Liebe schloss sich um die seine, als sie zu rennen begannen. Die Klinik war nur noch einen knappen Kilometer entfernt, sie konnten das rettende Gebäude bereits in der Ferne sehen, doch sie waren zu langsam. Der ohrenbetäubend laute Knall einer Explosion ließ die Luft um sie herum erbeben. Er wurde in eine feste Umarmung gezogen, die Ausdruck purer Verzweiflung war. Genau wie der Kuss, den sie teilten, als ein gleißend helles Licht, Hitze und Schmerz sie von den Beinen riss, sie einhüllte, bevor alles im endlosen Nichts versank.  
  
Zero erwachte, ein trauriges Lächeln auf den Lippen und die Spuren seiner Tränen auf seinen Wangen trocknend.  
„Akemi“, flüsterte er in die Stille des Raums den einzigen Namen, der das Vergessen nach dem Tod überdauert hatte. Dieser Umstand hatte ihn bislang nie irritiert, doch jetzt fragte er sich, ob er sich erinnern konnte, weil es ihr beider letztes Leben vor diesem hier gewesen war. Akemi, ein so schöner Name, dass er sich das ein oder andere Mal dabei ertappt hatte, wie er Karyu beinahe so genannt hätte. Er richtete sich auf und rieb sich übers Gesicht, bevor sein Blick auf das Fenster seines spartanisch eingerichteten Hotelzimmers fiel, hinter dem die Welt gerade aufzuwachen begann. Die Sonne schob sich träge über den Horizont und versprach mit ihrer schwachen Helligkeit, dass er noch genügend Zeit zum Dösen hätte. Allerdings kannte er sich nur zu gut und wusste, dass er nach einem Traum wie diesem ohnehin nicht mehr zur Ruhe kommen würde. Es verwunderte ihn eher noch, dass er überhaupt hatte schlafen können, nach all dem, was gestern vorgefallen war. Vermutlich war sein Körper nach mehreren ruhelosen Nächten so ausgelaugt, dass er sich eine dringend benötigte Auszeit genommen hatte, ohne mit seinem Gehirn Rücksprache zu halten. Wenn es nach ihm ginge, könnten die beiden das gern öfter so handhaben.  
Behäbig schob er die Beine über die Bettkante und erhob sich. Eine warme Dusche würde ihm guttun und gegen ein Frühstück ohne die Gegenwart seiner Bandkollegen sprach definitiv nichts. Im Gegenteil, er war froh, wenn er Karyu noch nicht sehen musste. Bei dem Gedanken an den Gitarristen stieg erneut das schlechte Gewissen in ihm hoch. Es war ungerecht von ihm gewesen, den anderen gestern einfach so stehenzulassen, aber er hatte nicht aus seiner Haut gekonnt. Und solange ihm Hizumi nicht erklärte, was genau im Aufzug und danach mit ihnen geschehen war, würde er sein Bestes tun, seinem zu groß geratenen Kollegen weiterhin aus dem Weg zu gehen. Karyu hatte die unpraktische Angewohnheit, dass er sich in seiner Gegenwart viel zu schnell viel zu wohl fühlte, und die gestrigen Ereignisse hatten deutlich gezeigt, was passierte, wenn er nur für einen Augenblick unaufmerksam war.  
  
~*~  
  
Bis auf zwei Geschäftsmänner und ein älteres Ehepaar war der Frühstücksraum ihres Hotels leer, als sich Zero nach einer ausgiebigen Dusche an einen der Tische setzte. Sein Hunger hielt sich in Grenzen und die überschaubare Auswahl der Speisen hatte ihn nicht vom Gegenteil überzeugen können. So hielt er sich vielmehr an seiner Tasse Kaffee fest und stocherte lustlos in der Schale gefüllt mit Reis, etwas Gemüse und gegrilltem Lachs herum. Von seinem Sitzplatz aus hatte er die Lobby im Blick, aber auch dort gab es nichts Interessantes zu sehen. Die meisten Gäste schienen noch zu schlafen – verdenken konnte er es ihnen nicht.  
  
Er lehnte sich etwas zur Seite, um an sein Portemonnaie heranzukommen, das in seiner hinteren, rechten Hosentasche steckte. Unschlüssig drehte er es in den Händen, legte es beiseite, nur um es keine Sekunde später wieder an sich zu nehmen. Seufzend trank er einen großen Schluck seines Kaffees und schloss für einen langen Moment die Augen. Wollte er das nun wirklich tun?  
Er hörte, wie sich die Aufzugtüren öffneten und sich ihm nur allzu vertraute Schritte näherten. Ein Lächeln, das sich nicht entscheiden konnte, ob es besiegt oder triumphierend sein wollte, legte sich auf seine Lippen. Die Frage hatte sich soeben von selbst beantwortet, wem wollte er also noch etwas vormachen? Sein Verlangen war ohnehin stärker als seine Vernunft – wie so oft. Langsam klappte er das Leder auf, zog ein gräulich braunes Quadrat aus einem versteckten Reißverschlussfach und entfaltete es vorsichtig. Die Kanten waren bereits derart dünn, dass sich an einigen Stellen Risse im Papier zeigten, und auf den ersten Blick war lediglich das etwas unscharfe, körnige Foto einer jungen Frau zu erkennen. Die Bildunterschrift war verblasst, aber Zero musste sie nicht lesen können, um zu wissen, was dort geschrieben stand.  
_«Oberschwester Shiroda Akemi bei der feierlichen Einweihung der neuen intensivmedizinischen Abteilung»_  
Er lächelte und strich mit dem Zeigefinger vorsichtig über das Gesicht der Frau, als würde ihr Bildnis zu Staub zerfallen, würde er zu viel Druck ausüben.  
  
„Wer ist sie?“  
Zero sagte nichts, war nicht einmal zusammengezuckt, als sich Hizumi ihm gegenüber hingesetzt und ihn angesprochen hatte. Seine Augen lagen unverwandt auf dem Foto, während mehr und mehr Details seines Traums aus der tiefe seiner Erinnerungen aufstiegen. Wenn er sich anstrengte, konnte er beinahe wieder das Kamelienöl riechen, nachdem Akemis Haare immer geduftet hatten. Ein winziger Luxus inmitten des Krieges, den sie sich nie hatte nehmen lassen. Er hob den Blick, sah Hizumi für einen langen Moment in die Augen, bevor er wortlos den Zeitungsausschnitt herumdrehte und ihm zuschob.  
„Ist das …?“, wisperte sein Gegenüber und er hätte seinen Gesichtsausdruck nicht sehen müssen, um den Unglauben zu hören, der in seiner Stimme mitschwang.  
  
„Karyus früheres Ich, ja. Die Ähnlichkeit ist unglaublich, nicht wahr?“  
  
„Ja.“  
  
Unter anderen Umständen hätte er Hizumis Einsilbigkeit und die Verblüffung, die ihm noch immer ins Gesicht geschrieben stand, unterhaltsam gefunden. Gerade zauberten sie ihm jedoch nur ein müdes Lächeln auf die Lippen, bevor er sich wieder seinem Kaffee widmete.  
  
„Akemi war meine Vorgesetzte. Wir waren OP Schwestern, kannst du dir das vorstellen?“ Nun schlich sich ein ehrliches Lächeln auf Zeros Züge.  
  
„Ihr wart beide …?“ Hizumis Augen weiteten sich und seine Mundwinkel zuckten, als könnten sie das anzügliche Grinsen kaum noch zurückhalten.  
  
„Was? Krankenschwestern? Frauen?“ Zeros Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen, als er mahnend den Zeigefinger hob. „Ich weiß, was in deinem nicht jugendfreien Hirn gerade vor sich geht, und ich rate dir, solche Gedanken zu unterlassen.“  
  
„Leichter gesagt als getan“, nuschelte der Sänger, verzichtete jedoch auf weitere, unpassende Einwürfe. „Erzählst du mir mehr?“  
  
„Was willst du wissen?“  
  
„Alles.“  
  
Zero versteckte ein Schmunzeln hinter dem Rand seiner Tasse. Im Regelfall war ihm Hizumis notorische Neugierde unangenehm und brachte ihn schneller aus der Fassung, als ihm lieb war, aber gerade spielte sie ihm prima in die Hände. Wer wäre er also, dem Sänger diesen kleinen Wunsch nicht zu erfüllen?  
  
„Unsere Männer waren im Krieg, wie so viele zu dieser Zeit, und Akemi und ich versorgten neben den regulären Patienten hauptsächlich Opfer der unzähligen Fliegerbomben oder Verwundete, die direkt von der Front zu uns geschickt wurden. Zugegeben, für uns war es weniger schlimm, als für die vielen Lazarettschwestern, aber dennoch. Wenn du so viel menschengemachtes Leid siehst, macht das etwas mit dir.“ Zero schüttelte den Kopf, bevor er sich noch gänzlich in seinen Erinnerungen verlor. „Aber so herausfordernd die Zeit in der Klinik auch war, ich erinnere mich daran, dass ich mich nie zuvor lebendiger gefühlt habe.“  
  
„Wie seid ihr gestorben?“  
  
Bei jedem anderen hätte ihn die Direktheit dieser Frage überrascht, ja, womöglich auch verärgert, aber er kannte Hizumi und seine Eigenarten mittlerweile gut genug, dass er nichts anderes von ihm erwartet hatte.  
  
„Wir arbeiteten in der Daiichi-Klinik in – Nagasaki.“  
Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis Hizumi begriff, was er ihm gerade erzählt hatte, und das fassungslose Entsetzen in seinem Blick, als er die Fakten zusammenzählte, schmerzte tief in Zeros Brust.  
„Ja, die Atombombe“, er lächelte schwach, „Es war der 09 August 1945, ein Donnerstag. Ich hatte tags zuvor die Nachricht erhalten, dass mein Mann schwer verwundet worden war und in Kürze in ein Krankenhaus in der Nähe von Tokyo verlegt werden würde, um dort weiterbehandelt zu werden. Ich weiß noch, wie aufgewühlt ich war. Einerseits war ich froh gewesen, nach all den Monaten der Ungewissheit endlich ein Lebenszeichen von ihm erhalten zu haben, aber andererseits war da Akemi, die ich um nichts in der Welt verlieren wollte. Denn wie hätten wir noch zusammen sein können, wenn mein Mann erst wieder hier sein würde? Wir waren auf dem Weg in die Klinik gewesen, als ich ihr von dem Telegramm erzählt hatte. Ich weiß noch, wie erleichtert ich war, als Akemi mir Mut zugesprochen hatte. Sie war sich so sicher gewesen, dass wir auch diese Herausforderung überstehen würden, würden wir nur zusammenhalten … Dann detonierte die Bombe über unseren Köpfen.“  
Zero verstummte, hatte während seiner kurzen Erzählung das Foto wieder an sich genommen und lächelte traurig auf die junge Frau herab.  
„Sie war immer so zuversichtlich gewesen, ganz anders als ich.“  
  
„Manche Dinge ändern sich wohl nie.“  
Hizumi lächelte ihn an, als er den Kopf hob, und ohne sein bewusstes Zutun begann er, diese Geste zu erwidern.  
  
„Scheint so.“ Zero stutzte. „Wo kommt dieser skeptische Ausdruck auf deinem Gesicht so plötzlich her?“  
  
„Es wundert mich nur …“ Hizumi summte überlegend und rieb sich übers Kinn. „Ich war bislang davon ausgegangen, dass zwischen euren Leben deutlich mehr Zeit liegen würde, aber das sind gerade einmal …“  
  
„Vierunddreißig Jahre, wenn man von meinem Geburtstag ausgeht.“  
  
„Ist das nicht eigenartig?“  
  
„Was fragst du mich das? Ich habe nie behauptet, ein Experte zu sein.“  
  
„Wie bist du zu dem Zeitungsfoto gekommen?“  
  
„Normalerweise erinnere ich mich nie an spezifische Details aus meinen früheren Leben. Ich weiß nie, wo wir gelebt haben oder wie unsere Namen waren. Aber die Erinnerung an Akemi … Ich wusste, dass wir in Nagasaki lebten, wie sie hieß, selbst in welchem Viertel wir gewohnt haben. Die Erinnerungen waren so lebendig, dass sie mir keine Ruhe ließen, also hab ich recherchiert. Du kannst dir sicherlich vorstellen, wie ich mich gefühlt habe, als ich tatsächlich fündig geworden bin.“  
  
„Nein, um ehrlich zu sein, kann ich das nicht.“ Hizumi legte den Kopf schief, beinahe wie ein Vogel, der versuchte, den seltsamen Menschen ihm gegenüber zu verstehen, und musterte ihn.  
In Momenten wie diesen fiel Zero verstärkt auf, wie übernatürlich sein Freund wirken konnte, ohne es darauf anzulegen. Er war zu still, der Blick zu intensiv – ein Raubtier, das seine Beute fixierte. Ein Schauer rann ihm über den Rücken und die feinen Härchen auf seinen Unterarmen richteten sich auf, als hätte sich die Luft zwischen ihnen elektrostatisch aufgeladen.  
  
„Das – habe ich auch nicht wirklich erwartet“, murmelte er und konnte sich nur mit Mühe davon abhalten, seine Augen eingeschüchtert abzuwenden. Doch so schnell dieser unangenehme Moment gekommen war, so schnell war er wieder vorbei, als Hizumi die Hände aneinander rieb und aufstand.  
  
„Ich hol mir was vom Buffet, Geschichten machen mich immer so hungrig.“  
  
Zero wusste nicht, ob er gekränkt oder froh über die mangelnde Empathie des anderen sein sollte, entschloss sich schließlich dafür, diese Tatsache ohne Wertung hinzunehmen. Hizumi war nun mal, wie er war, und ausschweifende Gefühlsbekundungen lagen nicht in seiner Natur. Außerdem war es weder Mitgefühl noch Empathie, die er von ihm brauchte.  
  
Als der Sänger beladen mit einem vollgepackten Teller und einem Kännchen Tee an ihren Tisch zurückkehrte, sah er sich mit einem forschenden Blick konfrontiert.  
„Ja?“, fragte er interessierter als er sich fühlte und kaute mit wenig Elan auf einem Stückchen Lachs herum.  
  
„Es gibt einen Grund, weshalb du dich diesmal nicht geziert hast, mir mehr über dich zu erzählen, stimmt’s?“  
  
„Du warst auch schon mal schneller.“ Ein berechnendes Lächeln hatte sich auf Zeros Lippen geschlichen, während er langsam die Stäbchen beiseitelegte. Er lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und verschränkte nickend die Arme vor der Brust.  
„Aber ja, ich hab dir nicht aus Spaß an der Freude von Akemi erzählt. Ich will Antworten, Hizumi, und ich will dir nicht wieder alles aus der Nase ziehen müssen.“  
Sein Gegenüber presste die Lippen aufeinander und es war eindeutig, dass er mit dem Verlauf ihres Gesprächs alles andere als zufrieden war.  
„Schau nicht so. Du warst es doch, der mir beigebracht hat, dass in dieser Welt nichts umsonst ist. Auge um Auge, Zahn um Zahn oder in diesem Fall – meine Vergangenheit gegen dein Wissen.“  
  
„Du hast mich reingelegt.“  
  
„Nein, so würde ich das nicht nennen.“ Zeros Augen funkelten, während er Akemis Foto behutsam zusammenfaltete und in seinem Portemonnaie verstaute. „Ich bin nur ein guter Zuhörer.“  
  
„Ich bin nicht verpflichtet, dir zu antworten.“  
  
„Das stimmt wohl, aber dein Stolz lässt es nicht zu, in meiner Schuld zu stehen, hab ich nicht recht?“  
  
Hizumi knurrte und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde flackerte ein blaues Glühen bedrohlich hinter dem Braun seiner Iris.  
„Ich kann dir nicht alles sagen.“  
  
„Dann sag mir das, was du kannst. Was ist gestern mit Karyu und mir geschehen? Wer hat den Fahrstuhl manipuliert und warum hat niemand im Hotel etwas davon bemerkt? Es war kaum Zeit vergangen, obwohl wir ewig in diesem Aufzug festsaßen, wie ist das möglich? Und was war dieses Leuchten, als du mich berührt hast?“  
  
„Stopp, Zero, eines nach dem anderen.“ Hizumi fuhr sich durchs Haar und zog die Stirn kraus. „Wo fang ich an?“  
  
„Am Anfang, würde ich sagen, das ist meist das beste“, brummte er genervt über die Hinhaltetaktik, die sein Freund zur Schau stellte.  
  
„Würde ich das tun, wäre dein Leben vorbei, bevor ich überhaupt zum Interessanten gekommen wäre.“ Hizumi grinste, verschränkte die Finger auf der Tischplatte und lehnte sich etwas vor. „Wie lange geht dieser ganze Zirkus nun schon?“  
  
„Bitte?“ Zero runzelte die Stirn. „Was meinst du?“  
  
„Dieser Wiedergeburtshokuspokus. Das wievielte Leben ist das hier?“  
  
„Ich …“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern und versuchte angestrengt, die oftmals verwirrenden Erinnerungen in eine zeitliche Abfolge zu bringen. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Das Neunte, glaub ich.“  
  
„Es ist das Zehnte, um genau zu sein, und das sollte dir eigentlich schon alles beantworten.“  
Zero starrte ausdruckslos in Hizumis Gesicht und weigerte sich, diese kryptische Aussage mit einer Nachfrage zu würdigen.  
„Verstehst du nicht? Wenn wir davon ausgehen, dass zwischen einer Wiedergeburt und der nächsten immer ungefähr einhundert Jahre vergehen …“  
Hizumi machte eine auffordernde Handbewegung, als wollte er ihm die Antwort aus der Nase ziehen. Falten erschienen auf Zeros Stirn, während er ernsthaft versuchte, herauszufinden, worauf der andere hinaus wollte.  
  
„Wieso löcherst du mich, wenn du schon alles zu wissen scheinst?“  
  
„Halt mich bei Laune.“ Hizumi zwinkerte und sein breites Grinsen zog sich beinahe von einem Ohr bis zum anderen.  
  
„Ich hab keine Ahnung, was du von mir hören willst“, zischte Zero und pflasterte ein unehrliches Lächeln auf seine Lippen, als die alte Dame einige Tische weiter einen deutlich zu interessierten Blick riskierte. Sein Gesichtsausdruck schien trotz aller Mühe nicht freundlich genug gewesen zu sein, denn pikiert wandte sie sich ab, sprach wenige Worte mit ihrem Begleiter und verließ kurz darauf den Frühstücksraum.  
  
„Du bist und bleibst ein zauberhaft charmantes Wesen, wenn du es darauf anlegst.“  
  
„Wenn du glaubst, dumme Sprüche halten mich davon ab, dich weiterhin zu löchern, hast du dich geschnitten.“  
  
„Spielverderber.“ Hizumi pustete in seine Teetasse, was sich für ihn jedoch mehr wie ein genervtes Seufzen anhörte.  
  
„Hizumi.“  
  
„Ist ja schon gut.“ Der andere rollte mit den Augen, setzte sich jedoch gerader hin und fixierte ihn mit seinen durchdringenden Augen, die ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken jagten.  
„Zehn Leben, einhundert Jahre – und in wenigen Tagen wird es ein ganzes Millennium her sein, seit du Karyus Seele an die deine gebunden hast. Eintausend Jahre, Zero, begreifst du nicht, wie signifikant das ist?“  
  
Um ehrlich zu sein, verstand Zero überhaupt nichts und versuchte vielmehr, all die Informationen, die ihm Hizumi so nonchalant vorgesetzt hatte, nachzuvollziehen. Es sollten bereits tausend Jahre vergangen sein? Und was hieß hier, ER hätte Karyus Seele an sich gebunden? Eben diese Frage stellte er, nicht ohne seiner Entrüstung Ausdruck zu verleihen.  
„Du tust gerade so, als hätte ich mir wissentlich Karyus Seele unter den Nagel gerissen. Ich hatte doch keine Ahnung, was mein Versprechen auslösen würde.“  
  
„Natürlich hattest du die nicht, du warst und bist nur ein Mensch. Es waren die Mächte, die …“  
  
„Mich verflucht haben“, unterbrach er Hizumi knurrend und fühlte erneut die Ungerechtigkeit seiner ganzen Misere in sich aufsteigen.  
  
„Du schreibst ihren Taten zu viel Bedeutung zu, glaub mir. Sie haben dich weder verflucht, noch dir deinen sehnlichsten Wunsch erfüllt, deine Liebe auf ewig beschützen zu können.“  
  
„Ach, nein? Was haben sie deiner Meinung nach dann getan? Warum dürfen Karyu und ich nicht endlich unseren Frieden finden?“ Zero senkte den Blick und starrte ausdruckslos auf seine Finger, die er so fest ineinander verschränkt hatte, dass die Knöchel weiß und blutleer wirkten.  
  
„Weil ihr unterhaltsam seid.“  
Sein Kopf ruckte nach oben und sein Blick war mörderisch, als er Hizumi fixierte.  
„Sieh mich nicht so an, ich hab nicht behauptet, dass ich gutheiße, was sie tun.“ Sein Gegenüber hob beschwichtigend beide Hände. Zero schnaubte, versuchte jedoch, sein übersprudelndes Temperament zu zügeln. Es war schließlich nicht klug, den Boten für die Taten seiner Herren verantwortlich zu machen.  
  
Er öffnete den Mund, hielt jedoch inne, als sich die beiden Geschäftsmänner erhoben und leise miteinander diskutierend zu den Aufzügen gingen. Nun waren sie also allein hier und er fragte sich insgeheim, ob dieser praktische Umstand reiner Zufall war oder Hizumi seine Finger mit im Spiel hatte. Zuzutrauen wäre es ihm, ihn danach fragen würde er jedoch nicht. Es gab schließlich Wichtigeres, das sie zu besprechen hatten.  
„Okay, Hizumi, ich hab genug von deinen kryptischen Andeutungen. Erklär mir endlich, was Sache ist.“  
  
Einen langen Moment sagte Hizumi kein Wort, während er zwei präzise gehäufte Löffel Zucker in seinen Tee gab und so lange umrührte, bis kein Körnchen mehr in der Tasse kratzte. Erst dann sah er ihm wieder ins Gesicht, trank einen Schluck und spitzte überlegend die Lippen.  
  
„In Ordnung.“ Er atmete tief durch, als würde er sich für eine Schlacht wappnen müssen, bevor er weitersprach: „Die Mächte sind unsterbliche Wesen, älter als die Zeit, und im Regelfall ständig gelangweilt. Ein Menschenleben ist für sie nichts weiter als ein Sandkorn in der Wüste, klein, unbedeutend, bis etwas passiert, das ihr Interesse weckt. Dein Versprechen vor fast eintausend Jahren war so ein Ereignis und hätten sie geahnt, dass ihre Einmischung das prekäre Gleichgewicht der Welten aufs Spiel setzt, hätten sie dich damals sterben lassen, ohne dich auch nur eines zweiten Blickes zu würdigen.“ Hizumi hustete, ein derart schmerzvoller Laut, dass sich Zero besorgt nach seinem Wohlbefinden erkundigt hätte, wäre er von seiner Erzählung nicht so gefangen und würde er nicht so dringend die Antworten hören wollen, die nur der andere ihm geben konnte.  
„Aber sie haben sich eingemischt, haben dich befähigt, eure Seelen aneinanderzubinden, weil sie sehen wollten, was du daraus machst. Für Jahrhunderte beobachteten sie, bis sich langsam zwei Fraktionen bildeten. Eine Seite, die für dich ist, eine Seite, die dich scheitern sehen will. Schwarz und Weiß, wie die Figuren auf einem Schachbrett. Für die längste Zeit war es ihnen verboten, sich in den Lauf der Dinge einzumischen, war es ganz dir, deiner Liebe und dem Zufall überlassen, wie eure Leben verlaufen.“  
  
„Warum konnten wir dann bislang nie ein Leben zu Ende leben? Warum wurde mir meine Liebe wieder und wieder entrissen, kaum hatte ich sie gefunden?“  
  
„Hast du schon einmal daran gedacht, dass es einer Seele vorherbestimmt ist, wie viel Zeit sie auf dieser Erde hat?“  
  
Zeros Magen krampfte schmerzhaft und mit einem Mal wurde ihm schrecklich übel. Dieser Gedanke war ihm nie in den Sinn gekommen, aber jetzt, da Hizumi ihn ausgesprochen hatte, wurde ihm plötzlich bewusst, wie aussichtslos sein Streben all die Jahrhunderte über gewesen war.  
„Ich hatte also nie eine Chance?“  
  
„Nein, so gesehen nicht.“  
  
Er starrte vor sich auf das weiße Tischtuch, auf das Geschirr und das dekorative Blumengesteck, das darauf stand. Die Welt vor seinen Augen verschwamm und sein Hals wurde derart eng, dass er kaum noch Luft bekam. Alles war umsonst gewesen, all sein Leid, all sein Verzicht.  
Plötzlich umfasste Hizumi sein Handgelenk so fest, dass sich seine spitz gewordenen Fingernägel schmerzhaft in seine Haut bohrten. Zischend wollte Zero seine Hand zurückziehen, hielt jedoch inne, als er in das blasse Gesicht ihm gegenüber starrte.  
  
„Diesmal wirst du deine Chance bekommen“, presste der andere zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hindurch und Zero verstand nicht, was auf einmal mit seinem Freund los war.  
„Beide Fronten haben Wächter geschickt, um zu beobachten, um die Fairness aufrechtzuerhalten, wenn du so willst. Ich sagte dir bereits, dass ich eingreifen kann, wenn sich die Gegenseite nicht an die Regeln hält.“ Hizumi schluckte. „Und das werde ich auch weiterhin tun, versprochen.“  
  
„Aber warum das alles? Wieso sollte mein Schwur, der einzig und allein meiner Liebe gilt, irgendein mystisches Gleichgewicht in Gefahr bringen? Karyu und ich sind nur unbedeutende Menschen, das hast du selbst gesagt. Was ist diesmal anders?“  
  
„Karyu … seine Seele, sie …“  
  
„Hizumi!“ Erschrocken war Zero halb aufgesprungen, als sich sein Freund krümmte und erneut zu husten begann. Ein feines, rotes Rinnsal rann aus seinem Mundwinkel, das er hektisch mit einer Serviette fortwischte.  
  
„Mach keinen Aufstand“, krächzte er, nachdem er sich wieder aufgerichtet hatte, und lächelte ihn an. Die Tatsache, dass seine Lippen unnatürlich gerötet waren und sich ebenso rote Schlieren auf seinen Zähnen zeigten, verhinderte erfolgreich, dass diese Geste auch nur im Ansatz beruhigend wirkte. Dennoch setzte sich Zero wieder, ohne aber den Blick von Hizumi zu nehmen.  
  
„Was war das?“  
  
„Ich scheine die Geduld der Bosse ein wenig überstrapaziert zu haben.“  
  
„Wie meinst du das?“  
  
„Ich sagte dir doch schon, dass es Dinge gibt, die ich dir nicht sagen KANN – wortwörtlich.“  
  
„Aber …“ Mit geweiteten Augen und leicht offenstehendem Mund beobachtete er, wie sich Hizumi erneut über den Mund wischte, einen Schluck Tee trank, und dann beinahe wieder normal aussah. Nur der verkniffene Zug um seine Augen und seine anhaltende Blässe bewiesen ihm, dass er sich das alles nicht nur eingebildet hatte. „Deine … Bosse haben das gerade getan?“  
  
„Dachtest du, das wäre nur eine Ausrede, um dich hinzuhalten?“  
Hizumis Worte trafen genau ins Schwarze und beschämt senkte Zero den Blick.  
„Du hast es hier mit Wesen zu tun, deren Macht sich dein menschlicher Verstand nicht einmal im Ansatz vorstellen kann.“  
  
„Vielleicht ist das so, aber ich kann es zumindest versuchen, um Karyus Willen.“  
  
„Nein, das kannst du nicht, glaub mir.“ Hizumi erhob sich, warf die blutbefleckte Serviette unachtsam auf seinen Teller und machte Anstalten, ihn allein hier sitzenzulassen.  
  
„Warte!“  
  
„Mh?“  
  
„Ich … nur noch eine Frage, okay, dann lass ich das Thema fürs Erste auf sich beruhen.“  
  
„Es ist genug, Zero. Wir geben später noch ein Konzert und ich würde es bevorzugen, das durchziehen zu können, ohne dass sich meine Lunge in Wohlgefallen auflöst.“  
  
„Bitte, Hizumi.“ Zero war niemand, der sich sonderlich leicht damit tat, um einen Gefallen zu bitten, und das schien sein Freund zu wissen, denn nach einem tiefen Seufzen setzte er sich wieder an den Tisch und sah ihm erwartungsvoll in die Augen.  
  
„Na, schön, eine allerletzte Frage noch.“  
  
„Danke.“ Die Anspannung, die in den letzten Minuten seinen Körper regelrecht hatte vibrieren lassen, fiel von ihm ab und hinterließ knochentiefe Erschöpfung. Aber er ließ sich nichts anmerken, während er versuchte, seine wirbelnden Gedanken zu sortieren. „Was war das blaue Leuchten?“  
  
„Von allem, was du mich noch fragen könntest, ist es das, was du wissen willst?  
  
„Ja.“  
  
„Das war nur der Bannkreis, den ich um Karyu und dich gelegt habe.“  
  
„Du hast uns also manipuliert.“  
  
„Nein, ich hab nur dafür gesorgt, dass ihr keine hässlichen Flecken am Boden des Aufzugsschachts hinterlasst.“  
  
„Wie meinst du das?“  
  
„Ich sagte doch schon, wenn die Gegenseite unfair spielt, kann ich eingreifen. Es war nur nicht so einfach, einen Gegenfluch zu wirken, weil ich zu weit weg war. Darum auch die zeitliche Diskrepanz, während Karyu und du im Aufzug festgesessen seid.“  
  
„Aber …“ Zero schüttelte den Kopf. „Woher kam dann diese eigenartige Vertrautheit zwischen uns, wenn nicht du es warst, der uns beeinflusst hat? Verdammt noch mal, Hizumi, wir hätten uns beinahe gek…“ Im letzten Augenblick unterbrach sich Zero selbst, konnte am wissenden Lächeln seines Gegenübers nur zu deutlich ablesen, das Hizumi wusste, was er nicht ausgesprochen hatte. Er rieb sich übers Gesicht, wütend auf sich und seine chaotischen Gedanken, die Schuld an diesem Fauxpas waren.  
  
Mit einem leisen Summen auf den Lippen erhob der andere sich und er wollte schon protestieren, weil er bei Weitem noch nicht zufrieden mit den Antworten war, die er bislang erhalten hatte. Noch bevor er den Mund jedoch erneut öffnen konnte, hielt Hizumi neben seinem Sitzplatz inne, legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter und flüsterte verschwörerisch in sein Ohr: „Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, nennt ihr Sterblichen dieses Gefühl – Liebe. Und so wie es aussieht, scheint es auf Gegenseitigkeit zu beruhen, was? Ich könnte jetzt sagen, ich hab es dir ja gesagt, aber das hebe ich mir für ein anderes Mal auf.“  
  
„Du kannst froh sein, dass du die einzige Informationsquelle bist, die ich habe …“, knurrte Zero und löste bewusst langsam seine zu Fäusten geballten Hände. Seine Kiefer malten, während er sein Temperament zu zügeln versuchte. So sehr er Hizumi das überhebliche Lächeln aus dem Gesicht wischen wollte, so wenig konnte er es sich leisten, den anderen ernsthaft zu verärgern.  
„Beantworte mir noch eine Frage.“  
  
Hizumi atmete tief ein, als würde er seine Forderung ausschlagen wollen, schloss eine Sekunde später jedoch den Mund, ohne etwas gesagt zu haben. Das halbe Grinsen war verschwunden und hatte diesem bewegungslos analysierenden Blick Platz gemacht, der ihn stets zu verunsichern wusste.  
„In Ordnung, was willst du wissen?“  
  
„Du behauptest, ein Beobachter zu sein, der so lange tatenlos zusehen muss, bis die anderen gegen die Regeln verstoßen, aber unser Gespräch hat nur zu deutlich gemacht, dass du mehr Freiheiten hast, als du zugibst.“  
Hizumis Mundwinkel zuckten, als müsste er sie davon abhalten, sich zu einem Lächeln zu formen. Beinahe glaubte er, so etwas wie Stolz in den dunklen Augen erkennen zu können, bis ein Blinzeln diesen Ausdruck wegwischte, als hätte es ihn nie gegeben.  
„Was ist deine wahre Agenda?“  
  
„Das kann ich dir nicht sagen.“  
  
„Und die Gegenseite? Was wollen sie?“  
  
„Denk nach, Zero, ich hab dir bereits alles gesagt, was ich konnte.“  
  
Überlegend zog er die Stirn kraus. Sein Herz raste, seine Gedanken taumelten wirr durcheinander und machten es ihm beinahe unmöglich, sich zu konzentrieren, bis sich eine Aussage Hizumis in den Vordergrund drängte.  
_„… keine hässlichen Flecken am Boden des Aufzugsschachts hinterlasst.“_  
Seine Augen weiteten sich, als ihm klarwurde, was diese flapsigen Worte tatsächlich zu bedeuten hatten.  
  
„Ganz genau.“ Hizumi lächelte schmal und zeigte damit zum ersten Mal seit Beginn ihres Gesprächs so etwas wie Mitgefühl.  
„Ich geh jetzt packen, wir sehen uns später, Zero.“  
Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich weg, durchquerte zielstrebig die Lobby und verschwand im Treppenhaus, ohne sich noch einmal nach ihm umgesehen zu haben.  
  
„Sie wollen dich töten … uns beide“, wisperte Zero und ballte seine rechte Hand zur Faust, bis sein ganzer Arm zu zittern begann. „Das lass ich nicht zu.“ Ruckartig erhob er sich und verließ den Frühstücksraum. Sein Kopf fühlte sich an, als würde er jeden Moment platzen und er wusste, dass er eine ganze Weile brauchen würde, bis er alle Informationen in eine einigermaßen logische Reihenfolge gebracht hatte. Trotzdem fühlte er sich seltsam energiegeladen, als hätte er plötzlich nicht mehr nur ein vages Ziel vor Augen. Es gab eine konkrete Bedrohung, kein Krieg, keine Naturgewalten, die ihm Karyu raubten, und er würde alles tun, was es bedurfte, um ihn diesmal zu beschützen. Und wenn das hieß, seinem Freund nicht mehr von der Seite zu weichen, dann würde er auch das tun, egal, was sein Herz dazu zu sagen hatte.  
  
~*~  
  
Die Luft war angenehm frisch, als er vor das Hotel trat und sich eine Kippe ansteckte. Das Nikotin würde sein angeschlagenes Nervenkostüm hoffentlich soweit beruhigen, dass er für die Show später nicht nur einigermaßen wach, sondern auch funktionsfähig sein würde. Er dachte an Hizumi, an sein schmerzvolles Husten und das Blut und verbat es sich, nun ein schlechtes Gewissen zu haben. Er hatte diese Antworten gebraucht – streng genommen sogar mehr, als er erhalten hatte. Er war nicht schuld, nie schuld gewesen, weil die Mächte ein bösartiges Spiel mit ihm gespielt hatten, und allein dafür hasste er sie noch ein ganzes Stück mehr. Grimmig zog er am Filter seiner Zigarette und hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass sich jemand neben ihn gestellt hatte, bis er angesprochen wurde.  
  
„Wenn du so guckst, kann man richtig Angst vor dir bekommen.“  
Zero drehte den Kopf und sah Karyu direkt in die Augen, der es trotz seiner Größe irgendwie schaffte, ihn wie ein kleiner Junge von unten herauf anzusehen. Seine Lippen zierte ein schiefes Lächeln, was in ihm zwei gänzlich widersprüchliche Gefühle aufsteigen ließ. Auf der einen Seite wollte er sich abwenden, am besten noch davonlaufen, und auf der anderen Seite hätte er diese schönen Lippen nun zu gern geküsst. Unnötig zu sagen, dass er nichts davon tat, außer das Lächeln seines Gegenübers vage zu erwidern.  
  
„Der Blick galt nicht dir, keine Sorge.“ Er zog sein Feuerzeug aus der Hosentasche, ließ es aufschnappen und hielt seinem Freund die Flamme entgegen, bis auch in Karyus Mundwinkel eine Zigarette glomm. „Na, wie war die Nacht nach dem Spektakel von gestern? Tut mir übrigens leid, dass ich nicht reagiert habe, als du geklopft hast. Ich …“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich schätze, ich war zu durcheinander, um mit jemandem reden zu wollen.“  
  
„Schon gut. Zu behaupten, ich wäre nicht durcheinander gewesen, wäre die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts.“ Karyu zog an seiner Zigarette, blickte für einen Moment in den Himmel, bevor er ihn erneut anlächelte. „Ich wollte nur sichergehen, dass du heil in deinem Zimmer angekommen bist.“  
Zero sagte nichts, hob nur vielsagend eine Augenbraue und ließ das Schmunzeln zu, das an seinem Mundwinkel zupfte.  
„Ich weiß, ich weiß …“ Sein Freund winkte ab und täuschte er sich, oder waren seine Wangen leicht rot geworden?  
  
Bevor die Stimmung zwischen ihnen unangenehm werden konnte, fuhr hinter Zero die elektrische Schiebetür beiseite und spuckte Tsukasa aus, der ihnen freudestrahlend einen guten Morgen wünschte.  
  
„Wo du deine Energie herhast, würde ich wirklich gern mal wissen, Tsukatchi“, murmelte Zero und blendete für einen Moment den Redeschwall des Drummers aus, der ohnehin Karyu und nicht ihm galt. Man mochte meinen, die beiden hätten sich Tage und nicht nur Stunden nicht gesehen, so viel wie sie sich zu erzählen hatten. Belustigt schüttelte Zero den Kopf, drückte seine aufgerauchte Zigarette im bereitgestellten Aschenbecher aus und wandte sich zum Gehen.  
„Ich geh packen. Wir sehen uns später, Jungs.“  
  
„Soll ich dir helfen?“  
  
Er stutzte und schaute über die Schulter zu Karyu, der so wirkte, als könnte er nicht glauben, dass diese Frage gerade seinen Mund verlassen hatte.  
  
_‚Verflucht, legt es der Kerl darauf an, süß zu sein?‘_ , dachte er halb grimmig, halb verzweifelt und wusste für einen Moment nicht, was er tun geschweige denn sagen sollte.  
„Solltest du nicht lieber erst einmal frühstücken? Ich bin schon groß, ich kann meine sieben Sachen auch selbst zusammenpacken.“  
  
Tsukasa schaffte es nicht ganz, sein Lachen zu unterdrücken, was von Karyu mit einem derart entrüsteten Seitenblick bedacht wurde, dass Zero beinahe in das Lachen miteingestimmt hätte.  
  
„Ich hatte oben noch ein Sandwich von der Tanke. Das hab ich gegessen“, murmelte Karyu lahm und wenn er ehrlich war, tat er ihm beinahe leid. „Vergiss es bitte einfach, okay? War eine blöde Frage.“  
  
Zero drehte sich weg, weil er sein Lächeln beim besten Willen nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte. In der Spiegelung der Schiebetür sah er, wie Karyus Gesicht fiel und Tsukasa ihm teils mitfühlend, teils noch immer feixend eine Hand auf die Schulter legte.  
  
„Ich brauch zwar keine Hilfe, aber du kannst mir Gesellschaft leisten, wenn du magst? Packen ist immer so eine öde Angelegenheit.“ Er versuchte, seiner Stimme einen desinteressierten Unterton zu verleihen, hätte sich aber gar keine Mühe geben brauchen, denn Karyu wirkte, als hätte er ihm nach dem ersten Satz schon nicht mehr zugehört. Ob er ihm sagen sollte, dass er sowohl die in die Luft gerissenen Arme, als auch den vielsagenden Blick, den er Tsukasa zugeworfen hatte, in der Spiegelung hatte sehen können? Lieber nicht, fürs Erste wollte er tatsächlich Karyus Gegenwart genießen und keinen verschämten Gitarristen in seinem Zimmer hocken haben.  
„Was ist, kommst du?“  
  
„Bin schon da!“  
  


_~*~_  
_And I can't stop 'til the whole world knows my name_  
_'Cause I was only born inside my dreams_  
_Until you die for me, as long as there's a light_  
_My shadow's over you_  
  
_'Cause I am the opposite of amnesia_  
_And you're a cherry blossom_  
_You're about to bloom_  
_You look so pretty, but you're gone so soon_  
_~*~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neues Jahr, neues Kapitel. :)  
> Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch. Sagt mir gern, ob ihr Hizumis Erklärungen einigermaßen nachvollziehbar gefunden habt. Einige Fragezeichen dürfen gerne noch über euren Köpfen kreisen, aber so ein bisschen sollte die ganze Sache klarer geworden sein. Wie immer würde ich mich über Feedback und/oder Favoriten tierisch freuen. Ihr wisst ja, das ist meist der einzige Lohn für uns Schreiberlinge.


	6. Kapitel 5

„Du, Zero?“  
  
„Mh.“ Er brummte abwesend, während er das Ladekabel seines altersschwachen Klapphandys aus der Steckdose zog und in seiner Reisetasche verstaute. Ein prüfender Blick durch den Raum bestätigte ihm, dass er alles eingepackt hatte und nur noch schnell ins Bad musste, um seine Kulturtasche zu holen. Karyu machte diesem Vorhaben jedoch einen Strich durch die Rechnung, weil er so praktisch mitten im ohnehin beengten Zimmer stand, dass er sich an ihm hätte vorbeiquetschen müssen, um ins Badezimmer zu gelangen.  
„Setz dich doch. Du gehst mir nur im Weg um, wenn du hier herumstehst.“ Er versuchte sich an einem nonchalanten Lächeln, auch wenn er sich nicht überwinden konnte, dem anderen direkt ins Gesicht zu sehen. „Was wolltest du gerade eigentlich fragen?“  
  
„Ehm …“, begann Karyu in seiner so typischen, etwas verschüchtert wirkenden Art, ließ sich auf dem Bett nieder und zupfte an einem abstehenden Stück Nagelhaut herum. Auch er mied seinen Blick, wie Zero feststellte. Er seufzte unhörbar, hasste diese unangenehme Anspannung, die zwischen ihnen herrschte. Aber daran war nichts zu ändern und er sollte lieber fertigpacken, statt seinen Kollegen analysieren zu wollen. Gerade, als er das Bad betreten und seine Kulturtasche geholt hatte, hörte er Karyus Stimme erneut.  
„Ich begreife noch immer nicht, was da gestern mit uns passiert ist.“  
  
„Da geht es dir wie mir“, gab er zu, während er langsam zurück zu seiner Reisetasche und somit zwangsläufig auch auf Karyu zuging, der genau neben ihr saß.  
  
„Ich meine, das ist doch seltsam, dass niemand etwas mitbekommen haben will, oder? Und warum sind wir uns beide sicher, dass wir viel länger in diesem dämlichen Fahrstuhl gesteckt haben, als es den Anschein macht? Da stimmt doch irgendwas nicht. Ich komme mir schon vor, wie in einer dieser Akte X Folgen.“ Karyu versuchte sich an einem selbstironischen Grinsen, aber als Zero seinen Blick erwiderte, erkannte er ein beinahe ängstliches Flackern in seinen Augen.  
  
„Ich glaube kaum, dass wir gestern von Außerirdischen entführt wurden, wenn es das ist, was du vermutest“, scherzte er, zog den Reißverschluss seiner Reisetasche zu und setzte sich mit etwas Abstand neben Karyu aufs Bett. „Vermutlich haben wir beide wirklich nur falsch auf die Uhr gesehen, was anderes ergibt doch gar keinen Sinn.“ Er hasste es, seinem Freund etwas vormachen zu müssen, aber was hätte er anderes sagen sollen? ‚ _Hey, Karyu, höhere Mächte haben versucht, uns umzubringen, und Hizumi, der übrigens eine Art Schutzengel ist, hat uns vorm Schlimmsten bewahrt.‘_ Ja, genau das würde Karyus Nerven beruhigen, ganz sicher.  
  
„Aber, dass niemand etwas bemerkt haben soll …“  
  
„Die Angestellte war allein im Foyer und du hast selbst gesehen, wie beschäftigt sie war. Neben unserem Aufzug gibt es noch drei weitere allein im Eingangsbereich des Hotels, da fällt es vermutlich nicht auf, wenn einer davon mal über einen längeren Zeitraum nicht kommt, wenn man ihn ruft. Das war nur eine Verkettung seltsamer Zufälle, mehr nicht. Versuch, dir nicht länger Gedanken darüber zu machen, okay? Wir haben heute Abend eine Show abzuliefern.“  
  
„Mh …“, brummte Karyu und rieb sich über die Augen. „Du hast ja recht, es fällt mir nur schwer, nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken.“  
  
„Glaub ich dir, aber versuch es wenigstens.“ Zero zauberte ein hoffentlich aufmunterndes Lächeln auf seine Lippen und legte für einen kurzen Moment seine Hand auf Karyus Knie. „Wir sollten dann mal losgehen, die anderen warten sicherlich schon.“ Bevor er seinen Worten jedoch Taten folgen lassen konnte, hielt er in jeder Bewegung inne. Sein Freund hatte einen seiner langen Zöpfe zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger genommen und spielte gedankenverloren wirkend damit. Die Bewegung zog ganz leicht an seiner Kopfhaut, nicht schmerzvoll, vielmehr derart angenehm, dass ihm ein Schauer über den Rücken rann. „Was machst du?“, hörte er sich fragen, obwohl er nicht einmal bemerkt hatte, dass seine Lippen sich bewegten.  
  
„Ich mag die Zöpfe.“ Karyus Stimme klang wie aus weiter Ferne und als sich ihre Blicke trafen, stockte ihm der Atem. Ihr Beinahe-Kuss kam ihm wieder in den Sinn, ebenso wie sein Traum vor wenigen Stunden. Er schluckte schwer, als ihm der andere immer näher zu kommen schien …  
  
„Komm schon, Leader, wir haben noch eine dreistündige Autofahrt vor uns.“ Ein schmales Lächeln zierte seine Lippen, als er seinen Zopf aus Karyus Fingern zog, sich erhob und äußerlich so tat, als wäre gerade nichts geschehen. Innerlich vibrierte er jedoch förmlich und hatte Mühe, ruhig und kontrolliert zu atmen.  
_‚Nur mit der Ruhe, Zero, alter Junge‘_ , dachte er im Stillen. _‚Lass dir bloß nicht anmerken, dass dein Herz wie wild rast.‘_  
Er schulterte seine Reisetasche und wollte schon das Zimmer verlassen, aber Karyu hatte sich noch immer keinen Millimeter von der Stelle gerührt.  
„Erde an Karyu?“ Er schnippte ihm leicht gegen die Stirn, was ihn aufzuwecken schien. Diesmal war Zeros Grinsen ehrlich, als er in das teils erschrockene, teils verwirrte Gesicht seines Gegenübers sah. „Bist du im Sitzen eingeschlafen oder was?“  
  
„Nein, ich … war nur gerade in Gedanken.“  
  
„Und da hab ich dir schon so oft gesagt, dass du nicht denken sollst, weil dir das nicht bekommt.“  
  
„Haha.“  
  
Zero atmete erleichtert aus, als endlich Bewegung in den Großen kam und sie gemeinsam das Zimmer verlassen konnten. Karyu wirkte noch immer grüblerisch, doch gleichzeitig fühlte er seine musternden Blicke beinahe körperlich auf sich. Verdammt, das war nicht gut. Er wollte gar nicht wissen, was der Gitarrist in seinem Oberstübchen gerade ausbrütete.  
  
„Hast du schlafen können?“  
  
„Ehm, was?“ Nun war Zero es, der in den letzten Augenblicken mit seinen Gedanken gefühlt meilenweit weg gewesen war und nicht einmal mitbekommen hatte, dass sie die Treppen nach unten genommen hatten. Karyu traute dem Aufzug wohl ebenso wenig wie er selbst, was? „Tschuldige, ich hab dich nicht verstanden. Was hast du gesagt?“  
  
„Ich wollte nur wissen, ob du die Nacht über besser geschlafen hast?“  
  
„Wieso, seh ich so aus?“ Er schielte zur Seite und lächelte seinen Kollegen schief an. „Sag bloß nichts Falsches, sonst nehm ich dir das übel.“  
  
„Und da wollte ich gerade feststellen, dass deine Augenringe weniger geworden sind.“  
  
„Augenringe? So was hab ich gar nicht.“  
  
„Stimmt.“ Karyu lachte, ein Laut, der Zeros Magen in kribbelnde Aufruhr versetzte. „Soll ich trotzdem fahren, damit du noch etwas Augenpflege machen kannst?“  
  
„Wenn du die anderen beiden überzeugt bekommst, dich fahren zu lassen, sag ich nicht nein.“ Obwohl es guttat, mit Karyu herumzualbern, musste er zwangsläufig wieder an ihren Beinahe-Unfall denken. „Aber nur, wenn du dir sicher bist, dass du auch wirklich fahren … willst“, setzte er daher nach, blieb kurz stehen und musterte den anderen kritisch.  
  
„Du kennst doch das Sprichwort, dass man gleich wieder aufs Fahrrad steigen soll, wenn man mal runtergefallen ist, oder? Ich kenn mich. Wenn ich zu viel darüber nachdenke, krieg ich nur Angst vorm Autofahren und damit wäre niemandem geholfen.“  
  
„Mh, okay, das versteh ich. Aber du sagst Bescheid, wenn du abgelöst werden willst, in Ordnung.“  
  
„Großes Indianerehrenwort.“  
  
„Karyu?“  
  
„Mh?“  
  
„Du bist ein Doofkopf, hat dir das schon mal jemand gesagt?“  
  
„Ja, du, gefühlt jeden Tag.“  
  
Der Große lachte herzhaft, als sie im Foyer ankamen, wo Hizumi und Tsukasa bereits am Empfang auf sie warteten. Er würde ihren Sänger darauf ansetzen, seine übernatürlichen Augen offen zu halten, damit er, wie es Karyu so schön ausgedrückt hatte, seine eigenen würde pflegen können.  
  
„Na, alles klar?“, erkundigte sich Tsukasa, während der Leader ihre Zimmerschlüssel einsammelte, um auszuchecken.  
  
„Alles bestens“, murmelte Zero und suchte die Taschen seiner Jacke nach seiner Zigarettenschachtel ab, zog sich eine der Kippen heraus und klemmte sie sich in den Mundwinkel. „Ich warte draußen auf euch, okay?“, nuschelte er und verließ mit geschulterter Reisetasche das Hotel. Draußen atmete er tief die frische Luft ein, bevor er sich die Zigarette ansteckte.  
  
„Bist du schlecht drauf?“  
  
Ein wenig erschrocken hob er den Kopf, weil er nicht damit gerechnet hatte, dass ihm einer seiner Kollegen nach draußen gefolgt war. Tsukasa lächelte verschmitzt, als wäre ihm seine Reaktion nicht entgangen, und begann ebenfalls zu rauchen.  
  
„Nö, wie kommst du darauf?“  
  
„Du bist noch wortkarger als sonst.“  
  
„Ich bin nur noch immer müde, das ist alles. Wollen wir schon mal vorgehen? Meine Tasche wird schwer.“  
  
Der Drummer nickte und gerade, als sie sich in Bewegung gesetzt hatten, stießen auch Hizumi und Karyu lauthals debattierend zu ihnen.  
  
„Mann, Hizumi, ich hab dir schon hundert Mal gesagt, dass das Management nicht für Zimmerservice aufkommt. Was hast du überhaupt bestellt, dass die fast tausend Yen verlangt haben?“  
  
„Nichts Besonderes, ich hatte nur Hunger, es war spät und die Läden hatten schon zu. Was hätte ich deiner Meinung nach also machen sollen?“  
  
Zero verdrehte die Augen, schaffte es jedoch nicht, das schiefe Schmunzeln zurückzuhalten, das sich bei den Worten seiner beiden Kollegen auf seine Lippen schlich.  
„Jedes Mal dasselbe, was?“, flüsterte er so leise, dass nur Tsukasa, der direkt neben ihm lief, ihn hören konnte.  
  
„Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte ich ja schon drauf gewartet.“ Der Drummer scherte sich nicht darum, dass man sein Amüsement nur zu deutlich auf seinem Gesicht sehen konnte. „Wenn du mich fragst, macht Hizumi das nur, um unseren Leader zu ärgern.“  
  
Karyu indes grummelte etwas Unverständliches in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart und ging mit ausladenden Schritten an ihnen vorbei. Hizumi und seine deutlich kürzeren Beine hatten Schwierigkeiten, mit dem Großen mitzuhalten, und so rief er quer über den Parkplatz: „Jetzt mach doch kein Drama draus. Sobald wir wieder zu Hause sind, kriegst du das Geld. Ich hatte nur nichts mehr auf dem Konto.“  
  
„Komischerweise hast du in solchen Momenten nie was auf dem Konto“, maulte Karyu und wirbelte herum, um ihren Sänger anzustarren. Bevor er jedoch noch etwas hätte sagen können, verlor sein Gesicht plötzlich jegliche Farbe und seine Augen weiteten sich. Zunächst verstand Zero nicht, was er sah, aber instinktiv hatte er zu rennen begonnen und war mit wenigen Schritten an der Seite seines Freundes angekommen.  
  
„Hey, ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?“  
Karyus Oberarm zitterte, als er ihn stützend umfasste, und er bemerkte, dass die Hände des Großen zu festen Fäusten geballt waren. „Was ist denn los?“  
  
„Ni… Nichts.“ Karyu schloss die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf, während er bemüht ruhig ein- und wieder ausatmete. „Ich dachte nur, ich hätte jemanden gesehen.“  
  
„Wen denn?“  
  
„Nicht so wichtig.“ Das Lächeln, welches er ihm daraufhin schenkte, war wacklig und seine Gesichtsfarbe ähnelte noch immer mehr vergorener Milch als einem gesunden Teint.  
  
„Red keinen Blödsinn, Karyu. Du siehst aus, als hättest du einen Geist gesehen.“ Auch Zero blickte sich auf dem Parkplatz um, konnte jedoch außer einem Geschäftsmann in einem schwarzen Anzug, der gerade in seinen Wagen stieg, keine Menschenseele entdecken.  
  
„Lass gut sein. Ich hab mich getäuscht.“ Karyu machte sich los, drehte sich von ihm weg und fuhr sich durch die Haare, während er auf ihren Minivan zuging.  
  
„Okay, was war das gerade?“ Tsukasa wirkte so verwirrt, wie Zero sich fühlte, nur zwischen Hizumis Augenbrauen hatte sich eine steile Falte gebildet, als würde er scharf über etwas nachdenken.  
  
„Hizu, hast du gesehen, was ihn so …“ Ja, was eigentlich? Hatte Karyu Angst gehabt oder war er geschockt gewesen diese Person, wer auch immer sie gewesen war, hier zu sehen?  
  
„Nein, ich hab nichts mitbekommen“, murmelte der Kleinste ihrer Runde lang gezogen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Kommt schon, lasst uns losfahren, sonst müssen wir uns nachher wieder so hetzen.“ Hizumi und Tsukasa gingen an ihm vorbei und waren kurz darauf im Van verschwunden, während er noch immer nachdenklich den Parkplatz musterte. Eine Gänsehaut jagte ihm über den Rücken, als der Wind auffrischte und sich unter seine Jacke stahl. Verdammt, was ging hier vor sich?  
  
~*~  
  
Die Fahrt nach Nagoya war, genau wie das Einchecken im Hotel, ereignislos verlaufen und so waren sie mehr als pünktlich am Klub angekommen, in dem sie heute Abend spielen würden. Er hatte versucht, Karyu noch einmal auf sein seltsames Verhalten auf dem Parkplatz anzusprechen, aber der Große hatte abgeblockt und sich bis jetzt effektiv hinter den Vorbereitungen für die Show verstecken können. Jetzt jedoch saß der Leader neben ihm in einer Wolke von Haarspray an der langen, ziemlich heruntergekommen wirkenden Spiegelfront, die ihnen zum Schminken und Stylen diente.  
  
„Du weißt, dass sie schon tot sind?“, neckte er, während er seine Zöpfe mit deutlich gezielteren Sprühstößen des Haarlacks dazu brachte, etwas von seinem Kopf abzustehen. Karyus schwarz geschminkte Augen erwiderten seinen Blick und mit einem lang gezogenen Seufzen, das müder klang, als es die Situation rechtfertigte, stellte er die Dose beiseite.  
  
„Irgendwann rasiere ich mir einen Militärschnitt, dann brauch ich mich mit den Zotteln nicht mehr herumschlagen“, murrte er und zupfte frustriert an dem Gemüse auf seinem Kopf herum. Zero hätte bei dem Anblick am liebsten laut aufgelacht, beließ es jedoch bei einem halben Schmunzeln, stand auf und stellte sich hinter ihn.  
  
„Darf ich?“ Er ließ seine Hände über Karyus Kopf schweben und begann erst, sich der armen Strähnen anzunehmen, nachdem sein Freund genickt hatte. „Ich denke, das Management wäre von so einem Radikalschlag nicht sonderlich begeistert“, scherzte er, was Karyu ein Lächeln auf die Lippen zauberte. Mit nur wenigen Handgriffen hatte er die recht verklebten, dunkelblonden Haare soweit in Form gebracht, dass sie in etwa als Frisur zu erkennen waren. „So, wenn du sie dir nicht waschen willst, ist das alles, was noch rauszuholen ist.“  
  
„Nee, zum Haarewaschen ist keine Zeit mehr und … mh, sieht doch gar nicht so übel aus.“ Er grinste ihn über die Reflexion im Spiegel breit an. „Danke dir.“  
  
„Nicht dafür.“ Zero drehte sich weg und war bereits einen Schritt auf seinen eigenen Platz zugegangen, als er es sich noch einmal anders überlegte, stehen blieb und Karyu musterte. „Verrätst du mir nun endlich, wen du geglaubt hast, auf dem Parkplatz zu erkennen?“  
  
„So hartnäckig kenn ich dich gar nicht.“ Karyu runzelte die Stirn und schaute ihm über den Spiegel teils fragend, teils belustigt entgegen. „Warum interessiert dich das so?“  
  
„Weil du ausgesehen hast, als würdest du jeden Moment umkippen oder einen Herzinfarkt bekommen. Also bitte, wer würde sich da keine Sorgen machen?“  
  
„Du hast dir Sorgen um mich gemacht?“  
  
„Natürlich hab ich das.“  
  
Karyus Augen waren kugelrund geworden und sein Mund stand einen kleinen Spalt breit offen. Wäre er über die unverhältnismäßige Reaktion seines Freundes nicht so erstaunt gewesen, hätte er sich bei diesem Anblick vermutlich scheckig gelacht. So jedoch erwiderte er für einen langen Moment nur stumm Karyus Blick, bevor sie beide von Makoto, einem ihrer Tontechniker, aus ihrer Starre gerissen wurden.  
  
„Sorry, dass ich euch unterbrechen muss, aber es gibt Probleme mit deinem Verstärker, Karyu. Kannst du ihn dir mal ansehen? Wenn es blöd läuft, musst du heute Abend das Ersatzgerät hernehmen.“  
  
„Oh, nein.“ Karyu seufzte und war kurz davor, sich durchs Haar zu fahren, aber blitzschnell hatte Zero seine Finger um das Handgelenk des anderen gelegt und ihn damit effektiv daran gehindert, erneut ein Vogelnest auf seinem Kopf zu bauen.  
  
„Die Haare sind tabu, bis du auf der Bühne bist, verstanden.“  
  
„Ja, Mama.“  
  
„Ich geb dir gleich Mama.“ Er grinste und scheuchte den Großen davon, nicht aber ohne ihn vorher daran zu erinnern, dass er ihm noch eine Antwort schuldig war.  
  
~*~  
  
Trotz der technischen Schwierigkeiten hatten sie pünktlich mit der Show beginnen können. Seine Antwort hatte er noch immer nicht erhalten, aber nun, wo er endlich wieder auf der Bühne stand, waren die vielen Gedanken und Sorgen, die er sich ständig um Karyu machte, beinahe vergessen. Der Rhythmus von Tsukasas Drums und die tiefen Töne seines Basses vibrierten durch seine Knochen, während Karyus melodisches Gitarrenspiel und Hizumis Gesang einen herrlichen Kontrast zum Jubeln und Kreischen ihrer Fans bildeten. Die Luft schien zu kochen, machte ihm das Atmen schwer, und die vielen Scheinwerfer, die auf sie gerichtet waren, trugen nur dazu bei, dass er sich wie in einem Hexenkessel fühlte. Der Schweiß lief ihm in Strömen den Rücken hinunter, perlte über sein Gesicht und dennoch wäre er gerade nirgendwo lieber gewesen.  
Tsukasa zählte einen weiteren Song ein, der Letzte, bevor sie sich eine kurze Pause gönnen würden. Seine Finger krampften, als er den nächsten Akkord anschlug, aber ein kurzes Schütteln genügte, um sie wieder zum Funktionieren zu bringen. Augenblicke wie diese, in denen ihm bewusst wurde, wie weit sie alle in den letzten fünf Jahren gekommen waren, schafften es immer wieder, ihn in ehrfürchtiges Staunen zu versetzen. Er verließ seinen Platz auf der rechten Seite, ging weiter nach vorn, bis er kurz vorm Bühnenrand innehielt und auf das Meer ihrer Fans herabsah. Strahlende Gesichter blickten zu ihm auf. Auf manchen konnte er Spuren von Tränen erkennen, auf den meisten spiegelte sich jedoch dieselbe ausgelassene Freude wider, die auch er in dieser Sekunde empfand. Er ging vor ihnen auf die Knie, spielte einen Herzschlag lang nur für sie. So sehr war er in seinen eigenen Empfindungen gefangen, dass er zunächst nicht verstand, warum ihr Kreischen plötzlich noch lauter, noch frenetischer geworden war. Bis er eine Präsenz hinter sich fühlte, einen langen Arm, der sich sanft um seine Brust legte, Finger, die sein Kinn zur Seite drückten und warme Lippen, die angedeutet, zart wie der Flügelschlag eines Schmetterlings, über seine Haut wisperten. Seine Lider fielen zu, sein Mund öffnete sich, um einen Laut freizulassen, der sich im Lärm der Menschen und ihrer Musik verlor. Jegliche Fähigkeit einen vernünftigen Gedanken zu fassen hatte ihn verlassen, und es war lediglich der Routine seiner Finger zu verdanken, dass er nicht zu spielen aufhörte.  
  
So schnell dieser surreale Moment gekommen war, so schnell war er wieder verschwunden, und hatte es dennoch geschafft, ihn gänzlich aus dem Konzept zu bringen. Er wusste nicht, wie er den Song beendet hatte oder wie er hinter die Bühne gelangt war. Das Nächste, dem er sich wieder bewusst wurde, war Karyu, den er mit einer Hand gegen die schmutzig graue Betonwand ihres Aufenthaltsraums gedrückt hielt. Zero bekam kaum Luft und brodelnde Wut, die sich nicht entscheiden konnte, ob sie sich gegen den Gitarristen oder sich selbst richten wollte, ließ seinen Magen rumoren.  
  
„Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?“, zischte er und ließ erst von ihm ab, als Karyu seine Hand über die seine legte. So, als hätte ihn diese flüchtige Berührung verbrannt, zuckte er zurück und verschränkte abwehrend seine Arme vor der Brust. „Seit wann geben wir Fanservice, ohne es vorher abgesprochen zu haben? Verdammt, du kannst froh sein, dass ich mich da draußen nicht verspielt hab!“  
  
„Tut mir leid. Ich hab nicht nachgedacht.“  
  
„Ja, so wie du nie nachdenkst, bevor du irgendeinen Mist machst.“ Er drehte sich um, konnte es gerade nicht ertragen, in Karyus Gesicht zu sehen. Er wusste, dass er überreagierte und dass er den Leader mit seinem Verhalten verletzte, aber er konnte nicht aus seiner Haut. „Lass in Zukunft einfach deine Griffel von mir, hörst du.“ Er stürmte aus dem Raum und steckte sich im Gang, der zur Bühne führte, eine Zigarette an. Tief atmete er den Rauch in seine Lungen und wünschte sich, er könnte sich beruhigen. Aber seine Hände zitterten noch immer und sein Herz sehnte sich zurück nach diesem kurzen Moment, in dem er Karyu erneut so nah gewesen war. Gott, er fühlte sich wie ein Junkie auf Entzug, der das charakteristische Aroma seiner ganz persönlichen Droge bereits auf der Zunge geschmeckt hatte, bevor sie ihm wieder weggenommen wurde.  
  
„Wenn du endlich aufhören würdest, dir alles zu verbieten, würde es euch beiden besser gehen.“ Hizumi lehnte plötzlich neben ihm, ohne dass er bemerkt hätte, wie er dorthin gekommen war. Im Gegensatz zu ihm wirkte der andere tiefenentspannt, während er einen großen Schluck aus seiner Wasserflasche trank, bevor er ihn kritisch musterte. „Denkst du nicht, dass du etwas streng mit ihm gewesen bist?“  
  
„Mit Karyu kann man nicht streng genug sein, sonst kommt der noch öfter auf so dämliche Ideen“, maulte er und zog so heftig an seiner Zigarette, dass der heiße Rauch in seiner Kehle brannte. Er verzog das Gesicht und vernichtete den Rest unter seiner Schuhsohle. „Und, was meine Verbote angeht, die musst du schon mir überlassen.“  
  
„Ja, man sieht ja, was dabei rauskommt, wenn man alles dir überlässt.“  
  
„Was soll das nun wieder heißen.“  
  
„Nichts weiter, nur dass sich Karyu da drinnen gerade selbst zerfleischt und du hier draußen genau dasselbe tust. Und warum das alles? Weil du zu stur bist, euch beiden dieses ständige Leid endlich zu ersparen.“  
  
„Das hat nichts mit Sturheit zu tun und gerade du solltest das am besten wissen.“  
  
„Red es dir nur weiter ein, vielleicht glaubst du irgendwann einmal tatsächlich daran.“ Hizumi funkelte ihn aus wütend zusammengekniffenen Augen an, was ihn derart aus der Fassung brachte, dass er für einen Moment nicht wusste, wie er reagieren sollte. „Du weißt, wie fragil Karyus Selbstbewusstsein ist. Wir müssen noch einmal raus auf die Bühne und dein Ausbruch ist gerade echt zum falschen Zeitpunkt gekommen, wenn ich das mal so sagen darf.“  
  
„Tja, daran hätte er denken sollen, bevor er mir vor Hunderten unserer Fans so auf die Pelle rückt. Unabgesprochen!“  
  
„Zero …“ Sein Name aus Hizumis Mund klang wie ein Seufzen und der andere wirkte mit einem Mal eher am Ende seiner Geduld angekommen als wirklich verärgert. Zero öffnete den Mund, um sich und sein Handeln zu verteidigen oder wenigstens irgendetwas zu sagen, das seine Wut auf Karyu aufrechterhalten würde.  
  
„Fuck“, murmelte er stattdessen kaum hörbar und verbarg sein Gesicht hinter beiden Händen, als knochentiefe Erschöpfung den Platz des Ärgers in ihm einnahm. „Ich weiß doch, dass er sich nichts dabei gedacht hat, aber …“  
  
„Woher willst du das wissen.“  
  
„Weil die Vorstellung, es würde mehr dahinterstecken, schlicht und einfach unerträglich wäre.“  
  
Hizumi schnaubte.  
„Manchmal würde ich dich am liebsten so lange durchschütteln, bis du endlich vernünftig wirst.“ Eine warme Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter, drückte kurz zu, bevor er spürte, wie sich der Sänger von ihm entfernte. „Aber nachdem das nicht meine Aufgabe ist, sag ich unserem Großen jetzt lieber, dass schon wieder alles in Ordnung kommen wird, bevor er sich noch mehr in Selbstvorwürfen verliert.“  
  
Zwei Herzschläge lang spürte er noch Hizumis Blick auf sich, als würde der andere auf eine Reaktion von ihm warten. Aber Zero starrte nur wie versteinert auf die von ihm ausgetretene Zigarette, die eine schwarze Aschespur auf dem abgetretenen Linoleumboden hinterlassen hatte. Einen kurzen Moment gönnte er sich den Luxus, sich vorzustellen, was wäre, wenn Hizumi rechtbehalten würde. Wenn hinter Karyus Taten mehr als nur Unüberlegtheit stecken würde. Wenn er sich ihren Beinahe-Kuss, die Anziehung zwischen ihnen, die im Hotelzimmer geherrscht hatte, nicht nur eingebildet hätte. Wenn er seine eigenen Gefühle für den Gitarristen zulassen, ihnen Raum bieten würde. Ja, was wäre dann? Sein Herz flatterte aufgeregt in seinem Brustkorb und es fühlte sich beinahe so an, als wäre es glücklich. Zero hingegen lächelte traurig. Diese Gedanken waren zu gefährlich, um sie zuzulassen. Er stieß sich von der Wand ab, ging zurück in ihren Aufenthaltsraum und schälte sich aus seinem verschwitzten Oberteil. Er mied Karyus Blick, obwohl er ihn auf sich fühlen konnte, und streifte sich eines der T-Shirts über, die sie extra für diese Tour hatten drucken lassen. Mit geübten Handgriffen brachte er sein verschmiertes Make-up wieder in eine Form, die gewollt aussah, und straffte die Schultern, bevor er zu den anderen ging, die an der Tür auf ihn gewartet hatten.  
  
„Bereit, die Meute da draußen noch einmal zum Ausflippen zu bringen?“ Tsukasa grinste in die Runde, vibrierte beinahe mit all der Energie, die durch seine Adern zu fließen schien.  
  
„Na, aber immer doch!“, rief Hizumi aus und schlug gegen die ausgestreckte Handfläche des Drummers. Karyus Reaktion hingegen bestand aus einem schwachen Nicken, aber bevor Tsukasa sich beschweren oder fragen konnte, was mit ihm los sei, war er bereits von Hizumi davongezogen worden. Manchmal hasste er den Sänger dafür, dass er ihn zwang, sich seinen Dämonen zu stellen, aber was sein musste, musste eben sein.  
  
„Hör mal, Karyu“, begann er und setzte sich in Bewegung, froh darüber, dass der Leader ihm ohne Weiteres folgte. „Ich hab überreagiert und dafür möchte ich mich entschuldigen.“  
  
„Schon gut“, murmelte Karyu mit einem derart niedergeschlagenen Unterton in der Stimme, dass er ihm kein Wort glaubte.  
Wäre Zeit gewesen, hätte er ihn zurückgehalten, um diese dumme Sache ein für alle Mal aus der Welt zu schaffen. So jedoch konnte er nur dabei zusehen, wie sein Freund die drei Stufen zur Bühne hinaufstieg und sich unter dem anschwellenden Jubel der Massen mit gehobenen Armen feiern ließ. Vor den Kopf gestoßen blieb er für einen weiteren Augenblick reglos stehen und starrte ihm hinterher. Hatte er sich verhört oder hatte Karyu im Vorbeigehen tatsächlich noch gesagt, dass es ihm sehr leidtue, weil er wisse, wie wenig Zero von Fanservice, vor allem mit ihm, halten würde.  
_‚Oh, Karyu, du könntest nicht weiter von der Wahrheit entfernt sein.‘_  
  
~*~  
  
Der Rest des Konzerts war eine verschwommene Erinnerung an mechanische Bewegungen, ohrenbetäubend laute Geräusche und ein Meer von nichtssagenden Gesichtern, die ineinander zu verschwimmen begannen. Sie hatten die Show beendet, ja, aber Freude hatte sie ihm nicht mehr bereitet. Karyus Worte zogen wie in einer Dauerschleife durch seinen Kopf und sein Herz schmerzte jedes Mal, wenn er sich an den besiegten Ausdruck in den schönen Augen zurückerinnerte. Diesmal war er schuld daran, dass es Karyu nicht gut ging, und dieses Wissen war unerträglich.  
Dennoch hatte er nicht noch einmal versucht, mit ihm zu reden, und saß stattdessen nun mit seiner Band in einer abgedunkelten Nische eines Klubs. Tsukasa hatte darauf bestanden, dass sie heute alle zusammen feiern gingen, und Zero hatte nicht den Elan für Gegenargumente gehabt.  
  
„“Ma~ann, Zero. Da leiern wir dem Management schon eine weitere Übernachtung aus den Rippen, damit wir nicht mitten in der Nacht heimfahren müssen und Party machen können, und dann hockst du hier miesepetrig an deiner Cola nuckelnd herum.“  
  
„Nicht jeder kann so ein Gesellschaftstier sein, wie du eines bist, Tsukasa.“ Von irgendwoher zauberte er ein schiefes Lächeln auf seine Lippen, von dem er wusste, dass es seine Augen nicht erreichte, und zog provokant am Strohhalm seines Getränks. „Außerdem solltest du aufhören, dich zu beschweren, immerhin brauchen wir jemanden, der morgen keinen Kater hat, um wieder nach Hause zu kommen, oder etwa nicht?“ Für einen langen Moment schaute ihm der Drummer nur sprachlos ins Gesicht, bevor man mehr als deutlich erkennen konnte, dass auch bei ihm der Groschen gefallen war.  
  
„Verdammt, damit hast du tatsächlich recht.“  
  
„Siehst du.“ Nun war sein Schmunzeln ehrlicher geworden, einfach, weil es immer wieder schön war, Tsukasa beim Sortieren seiner Gedankenbeobachten zu können. Besonders unterhaltsam wurde es, wenn der Drummer, so wie jetzt, schon einige Bier intus hatte und seine Denkprozesse damit auf ein fast schon komödiantisch langsames Niveau fielen.  
„Und nur, weil ich mich mit Cola am Einschlafen hindere und einfach mal nichts tue, heißt das ja nicht, dass ich nicht eine prima Zeit habe.“  
  
„Wem willst du damit was vormachen?“ Der skeptisch hochgezogenen Augenbraue hätte es nicht bedurft, aber so unterstrich sie nur Tsukasas Unglaube. Wenigstens blieb es ihm erspart, darauf eine Antwort zu finden, als Hizumi an ihren Tisch zurückkehrte.  
  
„Guckt mal, wen ich eingesammelt habe.“ Der Sänger grinste so breit, als würde er ihnen einen ungetrübten Blick auf sein Gebiss gestatten wollen, und stützte mit spielerisch anmutender Leichtigkeit einen betrunkenen Karyu, während er mit der anderen Hand ein Tablett mit vier gefüllten Gläsern balancierte.  
  
„Wow, das muss man dir lassen, sollten wir mit der Band irgendwann keinen Erfolg mehr haben, kannst du überall als Kellner anfangen“, stellte Zero mit nicht wenig Respekt in der Stimme fest, deutete erst auf das Tablett und dann auf Karyu, dem mittlerweile schon die Augen zugefallen waren.  
  
„Das ist alles eine Sache der Übung, stimmt’s Tsukatchi?“  
  
„He~! Du machst mich schon wieder irgendwie schlecht, oder? Ich weiß zwar nicht wie, aber hör auf damit.“  
  
„Was denn? Ich hab doch gar nichts gesagt.“  
  
Zero schüttelte belustigt den Kopf und war aufgestanden, um Karyu mehr schlecht als recht auf die Sitzbank zu manövrieren, während sich Sänger und Drummer kabbelten. Die beiden hatten sich wirklich gesucht und gefunden. Sowohl in ihrer Fähigkeit, mehr zu trinken, als gut für sie war, als auch darin, sich ständig soweit hochzuschaukeln, dass man als Außenstehender nicht wusste, ob das, was sie taten, noch als Zankerei durchging oder schon ein handfester Streit war. Dank Karyu war er jedoch so weit abgelenkt, dass er sich zumindest über Letzteres erst einmal keine Gedanken zu machen brauchte.  
  
„Wie kannst du dich in so kurzer Zeit nur so abgeschossen haben?“, murmelte er, ohne eine Antwort zu erwarten. Karyus Nuscheln war auch nicht als solche zu verstehen und er war schon froh, den Großen überhaupt dazu bewegen zu können, seinen Kopf nicht auf ihm, sondern lieber auf der Tischplatte abzulegen. Gemütlich sah zwar anders aus, aber wer saufen konnte, konnte auch die Rückenschmerzen am nächsten Tag ertragen. Als er sich dabei ertappte, wie er Karyu die komplett zerzausten Haare aus dem Gesicht streichen wollte, wachte er aus dem Zustand geistiger Umnachtung, die ihn in der Gegenwart des anderen ständig zu befallen schien, auf und setzte sich wieder anständig hin. Hizumis wissender Blick ruhte auf ihm, den er jedoch geflissentlich ignorieren konnte. Wenigstens hatte Tsukasa nichts mitbekommen und spielte lieber mit dem kleinen Papierschirmchen, mit dem der Cocktail dekoriert war, den Hizumi ihm mitgebracht hatte.  
  
„Immer wieder schön, wie man ihm mit so Wenig solche Freude bereiten kann“, stellte Zero fest und wusste gerade wirklich nicht, ob er lachen oder den Kopf über das Verhalten seines Kollegen schütteln sollte.  
  
„Wenigstens einer, der pflegeleicht ist.“ Selbst wenn er den Seitenhieb akustisch nicht verstanden hätte, Hizumis Blick sprach Bände. Zero presste die Lippen aufeinander, um nichts Falsches zu sagen. In den letzten beiden Tagen hatten seine Emotionen schon verrückt genug gespielt, da musste er jetzt zusätzlich nicht noch einen Streit vom Zaun brechen.  
„Hier“, meinte der Sänger in diesem Moment mit einem beinahe versöhnlichen Unterton in der Stimme und schob ihm einen der Cocktails zu. „Ist auch alkoholfrei.“  
  
„Danke.“ Er lächelte ehrlich, als er sein Glas in die Mitte hielt, damit seine Freunde anstoßen konnten. Selbst in Karyu war wieder Leben gekommen, auch wenn seine Versuche, die Gläser der anderen zu treffen, erst von Erfolg gekrönt waren, als Tsukasa ihn feixend dirigierte.  
  
„Wenn’s um Alkohol geht, wird selbst unser Karyu wieder munter.“  
  
„Sei nich immer so gemein zu mir, Hizu.“  
  
„Bin ich doch gar nicht.“  
  
~*~  
  
„Wieso bin ich noch gleich mit euch heute Abend ausgegangen?“, ächzte Zero und versuchte, Karyus schwankenden Gang erneut auszugleichen. Der Arm des Gitarristen lag schwer um seine Schultern, sein Kopf lehnte gegen seinen eigenen und alles in allem schien er nicht viel von seiner Umgebung mitzubekommen.  
  
„Weil ich mich sonst um zwei Betrunkene hätte kümmern müssen.“ Hizumi, der Tsukasa mehr zu tragen als zu stützen schien, wirkte tiefenentspannt, als er durch die Lobby ihres Hotels auf die Aufzüge zuging.  
  
„Wenn ich das vorher gewusst hätte, hätte ich dich mit deinem Schicksal alleingelassen.“  
  
„Uh, das trifft mich jetzt.“  
  
„Hizumi.“ Zero blieb stehen, was Karyu erst einige Sekunden später registrierte und sie beide unter dem amüsierten Kichern des Sängers beinahe zu Boden gehen ließ. „Lach du nur“, knurrte er, versuchte, sich unter dem Gewicht seines Freundes wieder etwas gerader hinzustellen, und sah dann mehr als nur etwas skeptisch den silbernen Schiebetüren des Fahrstuhls zu, wie sie sich langsam öffneten. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich da wirklich einsteigen will.“  
  
„Willst du Karyu lieber drei Stockwerke nach oben dirigieren? Komm schon rein.“ Hizumi machte eine ungeduldige Handbewegung, wobei sein Blick ihm wohl sagen sollte, dass Karyu und ihm nichts passieren konnte, solange er in der Nähe war.  
  
_‚Schön wärs‘_ , dachte er, entschied sich jedoch dazu, dem anderen zu vertrauen und einzusteigen. Würden die Mächte erneut etwas versuchen wollen, hätte er somit wenigstens seinen persönlichen Schutzengel dabei.  
  
Besagter Schutzengel hatte recht behalten und während er mit Tsukasa noch zwei Etagen höher fuhr, war Zero mit seiner Last im dritten Stockwerk ausgestiegen und schwankte nun über den Flur. Obwohl an Karyu nicht viel dran war, war er dank seiner Größe unglaublich unhandlich und er schickte innerlich ein Stoßgebet an alle Götter, als sie endlich das Zimmer des Gitarristen erreicht hatten.  
  
„So, da sind wir. Wo ist dein Schlüssel?“  
  
„Hosentasche“, nuschelte Karyu, ohne auch nur den Kopf von seiner Schulter zu nehmen. Zero seufzte leise. Ihm blieb heute wirklich nichts erspart.  
„Andere Seite.“ Nun kicherte sein Freund betrunken, was ihn zu einem herzhaften Augenrollen verleitete, obwohl er ein kleines Schmunzeln nicht unterdrücken konnte.  
  
„Das hättest du auch gleich sagen können“, murrte er dennoch, pfriemelte den gefundenen Schlüssel ins Schloss und bugsierte Karyu in den nur schummrig von den Straßenlaternen vor dem Hotel erleuchteten Raum. Am Bett angekommen half er ihm, sich zu setzen, und blickte eine ganze Weile auf ihn herab.  
„Kommst du allein klar?“, fragte er schlussendlich, nachdem der andere sich noch immer kein Stück bewegt hatte.  
  
„Mhmh“, brummte Karyu und begann, an den Knöpfen seines Hemdes zu zupfen, ohne auch nur einen geöffnet zu bekommen. Ein ehrliches Schmunzeln legte sich auf Zeros Lippen und er konnte nicht umhin wieder einmal festzustellen, dass der andere eindeutig niedlicher war, als es gerechtfertigt sein sollte.  
  
„Das seh ich“, stellte er sarkastisch fest und ging vor seinem Freund auf die Knie, um ihm wenigstens dabei zu helfen, die Schuhe loszuwerden.  
  
„Warum kannst du mich nicht leiden?“ Karyus Worte kamen so unerwartet, dass er in jeder Bewegung innehielt und nicht anders konnte, als ihm erschrocken ins Gesicht zu sehen. „Ich will doch nur mit dir befreundet sein.“ Die vom Alkohol glasigen Augen waren traurig, während sie auf ihn herabsahen und für einen schwindelerregenden Moment fühlte er sich, als würde dieser Blick all seine Barrieren einreißen können.  
  
„Wir sind Freunde“, hörte er sich sagen und sein Herz brach bei dem zweifelnden Lächeln, das sich auf Karyus Lippen geschlichen hatte.  
  
„Sind wir das?“  
  
„Hör mal, Karyu.“ Er stellte den Schuh beiseite, den er dem anderen gerade ausgezogen hatte und hockte sich auf seine Waden. „Wenn es um vorhin geht … Ich sagte doch schon, dass ich überreagiert hab und das mir das wirklich leidtut.“  
  
„Nein, die Sache mit dem Fanservice war meine Schuld. Es war dumm und unüberlegt, aber ... Es hat mir halt mal wieder gezeigt, dass ich recht habe.“  
  
„Was meinst du?“  
  
„Ich bin mir sicher, wäre es Hizumi gewesen, hätte es dich nur halb so sehr gestört.“  
  
„Das stimmt doch gar nicht.“  
  
„Ach, nein?“  
  
„Nein …“  
  
„Warum stößt du mich dann immer fort? Warum fühlt es sich ständig so an, als würde ich dir auf die Nerven gehen oder als wäre ich etwas Abstoßendes, das man kaum ertragen kann?“ Karyu presste die Lippen aufeinander, als seine Stimme beim letzten Wort versagte und senkte den Blick.  
  
„Karyu, ich …“ Es hätte so vieles gegeben, was er in diesem Augenblick gern gesagt hätte, aber nichts, was er wirklich sagen konnte. „Das bildest du dir nur ein“, endete er also lahm und hasste sich selbst dafür, nicht über seinen Schatten springen und Karyu das sagen zu können, was er im Augenblick so dringend hören zu wollen schien.  
  
„Geh, ich komm schon allein klar.“  
  
„Aber …“  
  
„Geh einfach, ich will allein sein.“ Karyu ließ sich zur Seite fallen, kehrte ihm den Rücken zu und zog die Beine an. Er selbst fühlte sich wie versteinert, konnte einige lange Momente nichts weiter tun, als seinen Freund stumm zu betrachten und das Brennen seiner Augen zu ignorieren. Nur langsam erhob er sich, zupfte die Bettdecke unter Karyu hervor und breitete sie über ihm aus.  
  
„Schlaf gut“, wisperte er, aber erhielt keine Antwort. Langsam ging er zur Tür, legte die Hand auf die Klinke und drückte sie herunter. „Ich empfinde dich nicht als abstoßend, Karyu, ganz im Gegenteil.“ Seine Stimme war so leise, dass er sich nicht sicher sein konnte, ob der andere ihn überhaupt hatte hören können, bevor er das Zimmer verließ.

  
  


_~*~_  
_They say we are what we are_  
_But we don't have to be_  
_I'm bad behavior but I do it in the best way_  
_I'll be the watcher_  
_Of the eternal flame_  
_I'll be the guard dog of all your fever dreams_  
  
_I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass, glass (Glass)_  
_I try to picture me without you but I can't_  
_~*~_


	7. Kapitel 6

Vier Tage.  
Seit vier Tagen versuchte er, den Mut aufzubringen, zu Karyu zu gehen und sich zu erklären, reinen Tisch zu machen oder schlicht und einfach nur, sich für sein Verhalten zu entschuldigen. Er ertrug es kaum, zu wissen, wie überzeugt sein Freund davon war, dass er ihm nichts weiter als lästig war. Das war so weit von der Wahrheit entfernt, dass er gelacht hätte, würde sein Herz nicht so schmerzen, wenn er daran dachte. Größer noch als seine Pein jedoch war die Stimme der Vernunft in ihm, die ihn davon überzeugen wollte, dass es so, wie es nun zwischen ihnen war, das Beste für sie beide sei. Immerhin würden ihn seine Gefühle für Karyu somit nicht von seiner Aufgabe ablenken, ihn zu beschützen. Nur … leider verschwanden sie auch dadurch nicht. Zero seufzte, schwenkte das Glas in seiner Hand, bis die Eiswürfel leise zu klirren begannen. Der billige Whiskey brannte in seiner Kehle und es schüttelte ihn, aber wenigstens tötete der Alkohol einige seiner sich ständig im Kreis drehenden Gedanken ab. Wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, war er feige, schlicht und einfach. Er pausierte den Film, der in den letzten Minuten unbeachtet über den kleinen Bildschirm seines Laptops geflimmert war und schob das Gerät von seinem Schoß auf den Futon neben sich.  
Er brauchte zwei Anläufe, bis er endlich auf seinen Beinen stand und mit unsicheren Schritten zur Küchenzeile schlurfte. Die mehr als halb leere Flasche _Jack Daniel's_ zeigte nur zu deutlich, dass er es etwas übertrieben hatte, und dennoch schenkte er sich nach. Gerade, als er überlegte, ob er den Balanceakt auf seinen Kühlschrank ohne gebrochene Knochen meistern würde, um eine rauchen zu können, klopfte es an der Wohnungstür. Beinahe hätte er sein Glas fallen lassen, so sehr erschrak er sich. Wer konnte das mitten in der Nacht sein? Er wartete reglos, hoffte, sein unerwarteter Besucher würde wieder verschwinden, aber das nächste Klopfen war noch lauter und klang noch hektischer als das Erste.  
  
„Ich komm ja schon!“, rief er aus und schaffte es sogar, seine schwere Zunge dazu zu bewegen, verständliche Silben aneinanderzureihen. Statt jedoch sofort zu öffnen, zog er die Tür nur soweit auf, bis sich die Sicherheitskette spannte, er aber dennoch einen guten Blick auf den Fremden vor seiner Wohnung werfen konnte. Fremd war der Mann jedoch nicht, der ihn zwischen wirren und komplett durchnässten Haarsträhnen hindurch wie eine Erscheinung anblinzelte.  
„Karyu“, nuschelte er monoton, während sich sein Herz nicht entscheiden konnte, ob es vor Freude oder Überraschung wie wild zu schlagen begann. „Was machst du denn hier, um diese Uhrzeit?“  
  
„Kann ich rein kommen?“ Karyu schenkte ihm einen bittenden Blick, bevor er über seine Schulter sah, als Schritte im Treppenhaus zu hören waren. „Bitte?“  
  
„Ich bin betrunken und es ist spät, das ist gerade wirklich kein guter Zeitpunkt für einen Höflichkeitsbesuch.“  
  
„Bitte, Zero, lass mich rein.“  
  
Spielte ihm der Alkohol in seiner Blutbahn einen Streich oder zitterte Karyus Stimme?  
„Was ist denn überhaupt los?“  
  
Wieder schaute sein Freund über die Schulter nach hinten und trat unwillkürlich einen Schritt näher an die noch immer nur einen Spalt breit geöffnete Tür heran.  
„Ich erklär dir alles, aber bitte, bitte lass mich rein, okay?“  
  
Der Ausdruck in Karyus Augen war derart gehetzt, dass Zero nicht weiter über seinen eigenen desolaten Zustand oder die nächtliche Uhrzeit nachdachte. Beinahe ebenso fahrig wie sein Freund wirkte, schob er die Tür zu, nestelte das Ende der Sicherheitskette aus dem Schieber und öffnete, damit er eintreten konnte.  
  
„Danke.“ Karyu drängte ihn sanft aber nachdrücklich zur Seite und verschloss seine Wohnungstür so sorgfältig, als befürchtete er, jemand könnte sich unbefugt Zutritt verschaffen. Zero versuchte erst gar nicht, das Verhalten seines Kollegen noch einmal infrage zu stellen oder irgendetwas zu verstehen, schlurfte stattdessen ins Bad und kam wenige Sekunden später mit einem frischen Handtuch zurück. Eine wahre Meisterleistung in seinem Zustand, aber irgendwie glaubte er nicht daran, dass Karyu das auch zu würdigen wusste.  
  
„Du bist vollkommen durchgeweicht“, stellte er überflüssigerweise fest und nahm erst jetzt das laute Hämmern dicker Regentropfen wahr, die gegen die Scheibe seines kleinen Fensters schlugen.  
  
„Danke für das Handtuch“, murmelte sein Freund müde klingend und rieb sich über die nassen Haare. „Tut mir leid, dass ich hier so hereinplatze.“  
  
„Ich such dir was zum Wechseln raus.“ Ohne auf die entschuldigenden Worte einzugehen, begann er, in seiner Kommode nach einer Jogginghose und einem T-Shirt zu suchen. „Die Hosen sind dir sicherlich zu kurz, aber allemal besser als nass hier herumzusitzen. Wenn du was trinken willst, bedien dich einfach.“ Er reichte Karyu das Kleiderbündel und deutete auf die Flasche auf der Arbeitsplatte, bevor er wieder auf seinen Futon zuging und sich bäuchlings darauflegte. Es drehte sich alles und wenn er nicht zu genau darüber nachdachte, konnte er sich einreden, Karyu wäre nur ein Fragment seiner übereifrigen Vorstellungskraft. Genau, das musste es sein, immerhin hatte er gerade eben erst an den Gitarristen gedacht. Wie hoch waren also die Chancen, dass Karyu just im selben Moment vor seiner Wohnung aufkreuzte?  
  
Eine Präsenz neben ihm und eine warme Hand, die ihm die Zöpfe aus dem Gesicht und Nacken strich, weckten ihn aus dem Dämmerschlaf, in den er die letzten Minuten über gefallen sein musste.  
  
„Wie viel hast du getrunken?“ Karyus Stimme war leise, vielleicht sogar besorgt, und als er seine schweren Lider hob, wurde er mit eben so einem Blick konfrontiert.  
  
„Keine Ahnung. Genug, um zu wissen, dass ich es spätestens morgen bereuen werde.“  
  
„Ich dachte, du trinkst nicht.“  
  
„Nicht, wenn es jemand mitbekommt.“ Zero grinste schief und versuchte, sich aufzurichten, was ihm erst gelang, als ihm Karyu stützend unter die Arme griff. „Hatte ich nicht gesagt, dass ich keinen von euch vor den Proben morgen sehen will?“ Seine Worte hätten vorwurfsvoll klingen sollen, immerhin hatte sich Karyu mitten in der Nacht in seiner Wohnung breitgemacht und war nicht einmal eingeladen worden, aber sie hörten sich vielmehr müde und ausgelaugt an.  
  
„Es tut mir leid, ehrlich.“  
  
„Dann erklär mir endlich, was du hier willst.“  
  
„Ich war mit ein paar Freunden in der _Pink Lounge_ was trinken. Das ist die Cocktailbar nur einen Steinwurf von hier. Kennst du die?“  
  
Zero nickte, fuhr sich mit beiden Händen übers Gesicht, bevor er nach dem Glas griff, das Karyu ihm hinhielt. Kaum hatte er jedoch die kühle Flüssigkeit darin geschluckt, verzog er missbilligend das Gesicht. Er hatte mit Alkohol gerechnet und so schmeckte das Leitungswasser noch metallischer und widerlicher als sonst.  
„Wenn du mich umbringen willst, gibt es deutlich angenehmere Varianten für uns beide“, maulte er und stellte das Glas nach seinem Whiskey Ausschau haltend zur Seite. „Wo ist …?“  
Karyu deutete in Richtung Arbeitsplatte, auf der sowohl die halb leere Flasche als auch sein Glas standen. Unerreichbar in seinem Zustand, woran sein grinsender Freund, so wie es für ihn aussah, in nächster Zeit auch nichts ändern wollte. „Du bist grausam.“  
  
„Und du betrunken. Wir sind ein tolles Team, was?“  
Zeros Augenbraue wanderte nach oben und er versuchte, den anderen mit einem bösen Blick zu strafen. So sehr, wie er jedoch dabei schielte, verfehlte es seine Wirkung.  
„Vermutlich glaubst du mir das nicht, aber ich wollte vorhin wirklich nur zum nächsten Taxistand, weil ich die letzte Bahn verpasst habe, als …“  
  
„Als du die glorreiche Idee hattest, mich mitten in der Nacht zu besuchen?“  
  
„Nein, eben nicht.“ Karyu seufzte und schaute für einen Moment derart besorgt zur Wohnungstür hinüber, als würde er damit rechnen, dass sie jeden Augenblick aufgebrochen werden würde.  
  
„Was ist los mit dir? Du bist total durch den Wind“, nuschelte Zero und versuchte krampfhaft, nicht zu lallen.  
_‚Tja, wer ist hier durch den Wind, was?‘_  
  
„Ich hab sie wieder gesehen und Panik bekommen.“  
  
„Bitte? Wen hast du gesehen.“  
  
„Die beiden Männer.“ Karyu fuhr sich durch die Haare und ließ sich neben ihm auf dem Futon nieder.  
  
„Etwas genauer wäre nicht verkehrt, Karyu. Also, welche beiden Männer?“  
  
„Die, die ich in letzter Zeit überall zu sehen glaube. Sie beobachten mich und ich weiß nicht warum. Normalerweise halten sie Abstand und wenn ich versuche, auf sie zuzugehen oder ihnen zu folgen, sind sie plötzlich verschwunden. Aber vorhin … Ich hatte das Gefühl, sie würden mich verfolgen, als hätten sie etwas vor, und ich hab Panik bekommen. Ich weiß, wie irrsinnig sich das anhört, aber … Ich wusste einfach nicht, wohin ich sonst hätte gehen sollen.“ Karyu hatte ohne Punkt und Komma gesprochen, sich immer mehr in seine Furcht hineingesteigert, und saß nun schwer atmend neben ihm, das Gesicht hinter beiden Händen verborgen.  
  
„Hey, schon gut“, murmelte Zero und legte dem großen Häuflein Elend eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das gerade alles richtig verstanden hab … aber beruhig dich erst mal wieder. Hier kann dir ja nichts passieren.“  
  
„Du bist nicht sauer?“  
  
„Sauer? Weil du mich dabei störst, mir gepflegt die Kante zu geben? Wie kommst du nur darauf.“ Zero grinste schief, aber Karyu schien so sehr davon überzeugt zu sein, dass er ihm lästig war, dass er ihn nun nur aus kugelrunden Augen ansah und nichts sagen konnte.  
„Das war ein Scherz“, setzte er also erklärend nach und rieb sich über die brennenden Augen. „Vor einigen Tagen auf dem Parkplatz … Du dachtest, dass du sie dort gesehen hättest, als du so …“ Zero machte eine vage Handbewegung, als sein nebliges Hirn die Grenze seiner verbalen Leistungsfähigkeit erreicht zu haben schien.  
  
„Ja, genau. Ich dachte wirklich, ich würde mir das nur immer einbilden, aber heute … Ich bekomme jetzt noch eine Gänsehaut, wenn ich an die Schritte im Treppenhaus zurückdenke.“  
  
„Die hab ich auch gehört.“  
  
„Wirklich?“  
  
„Ja. Also, zumindest den Teil hast du dir nicht eingebildet.“  
  
„Scheiße, ich weiß nicht, ob ich froh darüber sein soll, dass endlich jemand außer mir etwas mitbekommen hat, oder ob ich nun nur noch mehr Angst habe. Andererseits könnten die Schritte lediglich von einem deiner Nachbarn gekommen sein und ich verlier schlicht und einfach den Verstand.“  
  
„Wie lang geht das schon so?“  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, seit einigen Wochen?“  
  
„Und du hast nichts gesagt?“  
  
„Natürlich nicht. Du merkst doch gerade selbst, wie durchgedreht sich das anhört.“  
  
„Ach, Karyu.“ Er schaute den anderen durch seine gespreizten Finger hindurch an, bevor er endgültig die Hände vom Gesicht nahm und die Finger fest im Schoß miteinander verschränkte. Sie begannen zu zittern, als ihm die mögliche Tragweite dessen, was Karyu ihm gerade erzählt hatte, bewusst wurde. „Einbildung oder nicht, was ist, wenn diese Männer wirklich was im Schilde führen? Vielleicht sind es Verbrecher oder Stalker oder … keine Ahnung … fehlgeleitete Fans?“  
_‚Oder die Agenten der Gegenseite, die nach allem, was ich weiß, mindestens so übernatürlich sind, wie Hizumi es ist. Scheiße‘_ , dachte er und spürte, wie ihm jegliches Blut aus dem Gesicht wich. „Du solltest den anderen davon erzählen, ganz besonders Hizumi.“  
  
„Ich … aber …“ Karyus Stirn legte sich in Falten und seine Körpersprache zeigte nur zu deutlich den Unwillen, den sein Vorschlag in ihm auslöste. „Warum gerade Hizumi?“  
  
„Weil unser werter Herr Sängerknabe so dermaßen neugierig ist, dass ihm zwei Männer, die dich beobachten, sicherlich nicht entgehen werden.“  
  
Ein schmales Lächeln zupfte an Karyus Lippen, bevor der ernste Ausdruck zurückkehrte, der sein Gesicht um Jahre gealtert wirken ließ.  
„Irgendwie hatte ich gehofft, dass du mich einfach nur für durchgeknallt halten und meiner Geschichte keinen Glauben schenken würdest.“  
  
„Tja, da hast du wohl meine angeborene Paranoia unterschätzt.“ Gott, es fiel ihm so schwer, einen lockeren Tonfall beizubehalten und nicht in Panik zu verfallen. Wie zum Teufel sollte er es schaffen, seinen Freund zu beschützen, wenn sich alles gegen sie zu verschwören schien? Er glaubte keine Sekunde daran, dass sich Karyu seine Verfolger nur einbildete, und war sich gleichzeitig beinahe sicher, dass es sich bei ihnen keineswegs um schnöde Menschen handelte. Am liebsten würde er Hizumi anrufen, verlangen, dass ihr Sänger vorbeikam und alles wieder in Ordnung brachte.  
Es war ihm nicht aufgefallen, dass ein kurzes, verzweifeltes Lachen über seine Lippen gekommen war, erst als Karyu die Hand auf seine Schulter legte und ihn die besorgten Augen musterten, wurde es ihm bewusst.  
  
„Hey, alles in Ordnung? Du solltest jetzt wirklich schlafen. Wenn ich kurz dein Telefon benutzen darf, ruf ich mir ein Taxi und bin sofort weg.“  
  
„Nein!“, rief er aus, ohne auch nur eine Sekunde darüber nachdenken zu können, wie seine unerwartet heftige Reaktion auf Karyu wirken mochte. „Ich meine … Ich bin froh, dass du hergekommen bist und das dir nichts passiert ist und …“  
  
„Zero?“ Karyus Stimme war leise, während er ihn mit seinen großen und so verwirrend ausdrucksstarken Augen verwundert ansah. „Was ist mit dir?“  
  
„N… nichts, ich bin nur …“ Er schluckte schwer, als seine Kehle eng wurde und sich das Zittern seiner Hände auf seinen Körper ausweitete. Verflucht, er musste damit aufhören, sich vorzustellen, was alles hätte passieren können. Karyu war hier, das sollte das Einzige sein, was im Augenblick von Bedeutung war. „Ich glaube, ich bin gerade einfach nur zu betrunken, um angemessen reagieren zu können“, gab er wenigstens einen Teil der Wahrheit zu und war versucht, seine Hand über die Karyus zu legen, um ihn daran zu hindern, gleich wieder auf Abstand zu gehen. Statt diesem Verlangen jedoch nachzugeben, setzte er sich etwas gerader hin und fixierte seinen Freund so gut es eben ging. Er atmete tief durch – ein untrügliches Zeichen seiner Nervosität und wie durcheinander er gerade war, aber daran ließ sich nun auch nichts mehr ändern.  
„Hör mal. Ich … mein Futon ist zwar nicht so bequem, wie dein Bett sicherlich ist, aber du kannst hierbleiben, wenn du magst. Ob ich jetzt auf dem Boden oder im Sessel nicht schlafen kann, ist auch schon egal.“ Karyu öffnete den Mund, vermutlich um ihm zu widersprechen, aber er schüttelte vehement den Kopf. Eine Bewegung, die er keine Sekunde später bereute, als sich alles vor seinen Augen zu drehen begann. „Ugh …“  
Eine zweite Hand hatte sich auf seine andere Schulter gelegt und als er seine Augen einen Spalt breit öffnete, war ihm sein Freund plötzlich verdammt nah gekommen. Ohne darüber nachzudenken, lehnte er sich mit der Stirn gegen Karyus Brust und atmete tief durch.  
„Nach allem, was du erzählt hast, will ich einfach nicht, dass du heute noch allein unterwegs bist, verstehst du? Auch wenn es nur für ein paar Sekunden ist, während du ins Taxi einsteigst. Außerdem bekommt der Taxifahrer einen Lachkrampf, wenn er dich in den viel zu kurzen Hosen sieht, weigert sich, dich mitzunehmen, und dann haben wir den Salat. Und mit deinen nassen Klamotten lasse ich dich nicht vor die Tür. Du siehst also, dir sind die Hände gebunden.“ Wenn er ehrlich war, wusste er gerade nicht, was er sagte. Sein Mund hatte ein Eigenleben entwickelt und auf seine Lippen hatte sich ein breites Grinsen geschlichen, obwohl ihm gar nicht zum Scherzen zumute war.  
  
Karyus leises Lachen perlte wie ein warmer Sommerregen über seinen Rücken und ohne es bewusst steuern zu können, entkam seinen Lippen ein leiser Laut, als er sich näher gegen seinen Freund schmiegte. Der andere war so warm und die Vibrationen seines Brustkorbs kitzelten auf angenehme Weise in seinem Gesicht.  
  
„Das nenne ich mal schlagfertige Argumente“, meinte Karyu schließlich und tätschelte ihm wie einem kleinen Kind den Kopf.  
  
„Du nimmst mich nicht ernst.“  
  
„Ich nehm dich immer ernst.“  
Zero glaubte ihm kein Wort, aber die Nähe zu seinem Freund, die Finger, die bewusst oder unbewusst mit seinen Zöpfen zu spielen begonnen hatten, waren so schön, dass er kaum noch die Augen offen halten konnte.  
„Ich befürchte nur, du wirst mir morgen den Kopf abbeißen, wenn du mich hier entdeckst, bevor ich mich rechtfertigen kann.“ Der traurige Unterton, der Karyus Worten plötzlich anhaftete, schmerzte, weil Zero ganz genau wusste, dass er dafür verantwortlich war.  
  
„Trau dich“, wisperte er, hob den Kopf und sah seinem Gegenüber auffordernd in die Augen. „Vielleicht beiß ich dich auch nur, ohne langfristige Konsequenzen.“ Er schmunzelte, als Karyu kurz leise auflachte, bevor er wieder ernst wurde. Tief atmete er ein, als würde er unter die Oberfläche eines Sees tauchen wollen, aber in Wirklichkeit versuchte er lediglich, sich ein Rückgrat wachsen zu lassen, um seinem Freund endlich das zu sagen, was er schon viel früher hätte hören sollen.  
„Weißt du, Karyu, ich hab versucht, dich in den letzten Tagen anzurufen. Ich war sogar einmal vor deiner Wohnung, um mich persönlich zu entschuldigen, aber mich hat im letzten Moment immer der Mut verlassen. Ich weiß, dass ich kein einfacher Mensch bin und dass mein Verhalten schnell verletzend sein kann, aber bitte glaub mir, dass es mir leidtut. Ich wollte nie, dass du denkst, ich würde dich nicht leiden können.“  
Karyus Mund stand leicht offen, als könnte er nicht fassen, was er zu hören bekam. Zu verdenken war es ihm nicht. Zero verstand selbst nicht, warum er ihm das alles gerade erzählte. Aber noch hatte ihn der Gitarrist nicht unterbrochen, also fuhr er fort: „Ich bin damals nach Tokyo gezogen, um neu anzufangen, nachdem ich mich mit meiner Familie überworfen hatte. Wie gut es gelaufen ist, bevor ihr mich in diesem Klub aufgegabelt habt, hast du ja selbst gesehen. Was ich damit sagen will, ist …“ Er schluckte, bevor er sich einen Ruck gab und die Arme um Karyus Hals legte. Er drängte sich stärker gegen den warmen Körper und verbarg sein glühendes Gesicht an der Halsbeuge seines Freundes. „Ich hab dir das nie gesagt, aber ich bin dir so unglaublich dankbar, dass du mich damals angesprochen hast. Ihr drei seid mir in den letzten Jahren verdammt wichtig geworden. Ihr seid jetzt meine Familie, verstehst du? Und, na ja, wie in jeder Familie ist es wohl unvermeidbar, dass es Streit gibt, dass wir uns auf die Nerven gehen und froh sind, die anderen auch mal nicht zu sehen, aber …“ Er zog sich ein Stück zurück, hielt Karyu nun nur noch locker umschlungen, und sah ihm ernst ins Gesicht. „Du bist mir wichtig, Karyu, und egal, wie mürrisch oder mundfaul oder schlecht gelaunt ich bin, daran ändert sich nichts, verstehst du?“  
  
„Ich …“ Das Lächeln, das Karyu ihm schenkte, war wacklig und der Unglaube stand ihm quer übers Gesicht geschrieben. „Ich weiß gerade nicht, was ich sagen soll.“  
  
„Sag am besten gar nichts. Ich hab schon genug für uns beide geredet.“ Zeros Herz klopfte ihm bis zum Hals, als er sich sanft aus ihrer Umarmung löste und mit etwas Koordinationsschwierigkeiten auf die Beine kam. „Ich wollte nur nicht, dass dieses Missverständnis noch länger zwischen uns steht.“ Er drehte sich weg, um eine weitere Decke aus der Kommode zu holen, kam aber nur einen halben Schritt weit, bevor sich Karyus Finger um sein Handgelenk schlossen.  
  
„Warte. Ich … Danke, ehrlich, ich glaub, du weißt gar nicht, wie dringend ich das alles hören musste.“ Zero lächelte, als er sich herumdrehte und auf seinen Freund herabschaute. „Ich wollte nie, dass du genervt von mir bist, aber irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, je mehr ich versucht habe, nichts falsch zu machen, desto schlimmer ist es geworden.“  
  
„Sei nicht so streng mit dir. Es ist die Lebensaufgabe eines kleinen Bruders, nervig zu sein, oder etwa nicht? Das passt schon.“ Er zwinkerte Karyu zu, wuschelte ihm kurz durchs Haar, und wollte sich gerade wieder wegdrehen, als er für einen Sekundenbruchteil glaubte, einen traurigen Schatten hinter den braunen Augen vorbeihuschen zu sehen. Ob er in seinem benebelten Zustand nun doch genau das Verkehrte gesagt hatte? Noch bevor er jedoch fragen konnte, was los war, hatte sich auf die Lippen des anderen erneut ein Lächeln geschlichen und der Druck um sein Handgelenk war verschwunden.  
„Du hast mich übrigens überzeugt, hierzubleiben“, meinte Karyu in diesem Moment und richtete sich ebenfalls zum Stehen auf. „Aber nur, wenn sich keiner von uns den Rücken im Sessel krumm sitzen muss.“  
Skeptisch musterte Zero erst den hochgewachsenen Gitarristen, dann den schmalen Futon zu seinen Füßen und zuckte die Schultern.  
  
„Wenn du meinst. Beschwer dich aber nicht, sollte ich dich als Kopfkissen benutzen. Ich hab ein sehr vereinnahmendes Wesen, du wurdest gewarnt.“  
  
„Ich schätze, damit kann ich leben.“  
  
Während Karyu im Badezimmer verschwand, holte er die zweite Decke und machte es sich nah an der Wand liegend so bequem wie möglich. Anders als sonst, wenn er versuchte, endlich einmal Schlaf zu finden, dümpelte sein Geist nun entspannt in trübem Nebel herum, und als sich Karyu zu ihm legte, bemerkte er, wie angenehm schwer seine Glieder waren. Nicht einmal, als sich ein Arm über seine Schultern legte, kam ihm der Gedanke in den Sinn, dass so viel Nähe keine gute Idee sein könnte. Nein, ganz im Gegenteil. Er seufzte zufrieden auf, drehte sich herum und kuschelte sich noch näher.  
  
„Schlaf gut“, nuschelte er. Für eine Sekunde erinnerte er sich daran, dass er sich keinen Wecker gestellt hatte, aber so schnell der Anflug von Pflichtbewusstsein gekommen war, so schnell war er auch wieder verschwunden. Besonders, als er glaubte, warme Lippen zu spüren, die sich für einen Herzschlag lang auf seine Stirn legten.  
  
„Schlaf du auch gut.“ Karyus Atem kitzelte über sein Gesicht, als würde er auf irgendetwas warten, aber Zero war schon zu weit in die Tiefen eines beginnenden Traums abgetaucht, als dass er noch hätte reagieren können. „Ich wünschte wirklich, ich wäre mutiger“, hörte er noch wie aus weiter Ferne, dann versank er endgültig in der samtenen Schwärze einer Erinnerung.  
  
~*~  
  
Er saß vor einem Spiegel und beobachtete sich selbst dabei, wie er ein funkelndes Ornament nach dem anderen in seine komplizierte Hochsteckfrisur schob. Das Gesicht, das ihm aus dem polierten Silber entgegensah, war nicht sein heutiges, und dennoch konnte er die verblüffende Ähnlichkeit nicht leugnen. Die Augen waren es, die sich fast nicht verändert hatten. Sie waren so dunkel, dass die Pupille kaum von der Iris zu unterscheiden war, was von der schwarzen Kohle, die sie umrahmte, nur noch verstärkt wurde. Sein Mund, ein kleines, herzförmiges Ding, war karmesinrot geschminkt und ließ das weiße Puder auf seiner Haut fast überirdisch leuchten. Er erinnerte sich, wie jung er gewesen war. Süße sechzehn, eine Meiko, die an diesem Abend ihr Debüt feiern würde. Ein Abend, der ihr Leben verändern würde, auch wenn ihr die Tragweite dieser Veränderung noch gar nicht bewusst war.  
  
Er mochte diesen Traum, dieses Leben … beinahe. Womöglich war er in diesem Jahrhundert am glücklichsten gewesen, so lange jedenfalls, bis auch hier die Tragödie seiner Existenz ihren Lauf genommen hatte. Er versuchte, aufzuwachen, erinnerte sich daran, dass Karyu bei ihm war, und sicherlich nicht miterleben sollte, wie ihn das unvermeidbare Ende einholte und zurück in die Realität schleuderte. Aber seine Versuche blieben fruchtlos, während die Meiko, aus deren Augen er die Welt um ihn herum erlebte, weiter ihrer abendlichen Routine nachging.  
  
Ihr Kimono war ein Kunstwerk aus dunkler Seide, verziert mit Kranichen und Herbstblumen, die den Auftakt einer neuen Jahreszeit verkündeten. Heute würde sie alles geben. Heute würde sie tanzen, singen, ihr Instrument spielen, als hinge ihr Leben davon ab. Sie würde beweisen, wie scharf ihre Zunge war, wie eloquent ihre Geschichten und wie allumfassend sie unterhalten konnte. Sie würde die Attraktion des Abends sein, kein Mann würde seine Blicke von ihr nehmen können. Sie war es wert, einen Gönner zu finden, einen Danna, der für sie sorgen und ihr Rückhalt geben würde.  
Sie versuchte, nicht daran zu denken, welche Art von Männern es sein würde, die ihrer Darbietung beiwohnen würden, dass unter ihnen auch solche sein konnten, die sie am liebsten aus ihrem Gedächtnis gestrichen hätte. Sie musste positiv denken, darauf vertrauen, dass ihr Talisman, der ihr zum Jahreswechsel Glück für die bevorstehenden Monate prophezeit hatte, recht behalten würde.  
  
Das Bild vor Zeros Augen verschwamm und für einen Moment hoffte er, er hätte es geschafft und würde aufwachen. Dann jedoch klärte sich seine Sicht, während Stimmengewirr seine Ohren und Rauch seine Nase kitzelten. Ob jeder so realistisch träumte wie er oder ob das eine Spezialität seiner besonderen Situation war? Eine überaus interessante Frage, die er bei Gelegenheit einmal Hizumi stellen sollte. Er versuchte, sich umzusehen, aber der Blick der Meiko war hoch konzentriert auf das Gefäß mit heißem Wasser und den Bambuspinsel gerichtet, die sie benutzte, um den Tee für ihre Gesellschaft zuzubereiten. Selbst nach all der Zeit waren ihm ihre Bewegungen so vertraut, dass unwillkürlich ein feines Ziehen durch sein Herz ging. Verdammt, er war so gut gewesen in dem, was er getan hatte. Mit zarten Bewegungen schob sie einem ihrer potenziellen Gönner die filigrane Teeschale zu, sprach die Worte, die diesen symbolischen Akt traditionell begleiteten. So würde der ganze Abend verlaufen, unterbrochen nur von ihren künstlerischen Darbietungen und den gelegentlichen Trinkspielen, in die sie die Männer verwickeln würde. Sie versuchte, aufgeschlossen zu bleiben, die Freude, die ihr ihre Berufung brachte, in jede der routinierten Handgriffe und Bewegungen einfließen zu lassen. Doch je weiter die Zeit voranschritt, desto müder wurde sie. Nicht, weil ihr die Anstrengung zusetzte oder ihr schweres Gewand unerbittlich ihre Schultern nach unten drücken wollte. Nein, der Grund für ihre Müdigkeit war einzig und allein der, dass sie keinen der hier Versammelten als ihren Danna wollte. Und dennoch würden sie nach diesem Abend ihre Gebote abgeben, um sie feilschen, sich gegenseitig ausstechen, bis nur einer von ihnen übrig bleiben würde. Und sie würde diese Entscheidung, die über ihren Kopf getroffen wurde, dankbar annehmen und glücklich darüber sein müssen. Die rote Blüte ihres Mundes begann zu welken, als ihr endgültig bewusst wurde, dass sie erneut ihr Leben, ihr Wohlbefinden in die Hände eines anderen würde legen müssen – wie an dem Tag, als ihre Eltern sie hierher in die Stadt der Blumen gebracht hatten.  
Plötzlich riss sie ein Gefühl aus ihren trüben Überlegungen, das sie bislang noch nie gespürt hatte. Wie an unsichtbaren Fäden gezogen hob sich ihr Blick.  
  
Obwohl Zero wusste, was passieren, wen die Meiko sehen würde, traf ihn die Welle der Vertrautheit, der Sehnsucht, wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht, der ihn von den Beinen gerissen hätte, hätte er Kontrolle über seinen Körper gehabt. So jedoch betrachtete er den jungen Mann, der soeben das Gasthaus betreten hatte, mit flatterndem Herz, während sein früheres Ich versuchte, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Aber auch sie hatte das untrügliche Gefühl beschlichen, soeben ihrem Schicksal, ihrer Liebe, ins Antlitz gesehen zu haben.  
  
Er erinnerte sich ab diesem Zeitpunkt nur noch bruchstückhaft an die Ereignisse des Abends und auch in seinem Traum flogen die Bilder und die sie begleitenden Geräusche wie ein Schwarm kleiner Vögel an ihm vorbei.  
Hier ein dröhnendes Lachen, dort das gerötete Gesicht eines Betrunkenen und die Hand eines Dritten, die eine beiläufige Berührung mit sich brachte. Über allem jedoch strahlte der Fremde, der ihm vertrauter war als er sich selbst, wie der hellste Stern am Firmament. Zero hatte vergessen, wie gut seine Liebe in dieser längst vergangenen Nacht ausgesehen hatte. Er trug die Gewänder eines Edelmanns, das lange, schwarze Haar zu einem strengen Zopf geflochten und ein alles und jeden für sich einnehmendes Lächeln auf dem attraktiven Gesicht.  
  
Erinnerungen aus zahllosen Leben stürmten auf die Meiko ein, als sich ihre Blicke trafen, und dennoch war sie professionell genug, um sich weiterhin um ihre Gäste zu kümmern. Obwohl sie am liebsten alle von ihnen ignoriert hätte, um all ihre Aufmerksamkeit einzig und allein auf diesen jungen Mann zu richten, der nun mit gemessenen Schritten auf sie zukam.  
  
Wieder verschwamm Zeros Blick, die Musik und das Stimmengewirr verstummten, bis er schließlich allein in seinem Raum in der Okiya auf dem Tatamiboden saß.  
  
Die Finger in ihrem Schoß waren eiskalt, als sie sie ineinander verschränkte, um sie vom Zittern abzuhalten. Sie hatte versucht, zu schlafen, dann zu meditieren und als auch dafür ihr Geist zu voll gewesen war, hatte sie sich hingesetzt und starrte nun seit Stunden schon vor sich ins Leere. Der Bote hätte längst eintreffen und die Ergebnisse der Auktion bekannt geben müssen. Seit Tagen betete sie, dass es der unbekannte sein würde, der das höchste Gebot abgegeben hatte, obwohl sie nicht einmal wusste, ob er überhaupt Interesse an ihr hatte. Er war nicht eingeladen gewesen, war keiner der ausgesuchten Gönner, und dennoch wusste sie, dass sie um so vieles mehr verband, als Traditionen oder die Zwänge der Gesellschaft. Sie würde einen Weg finden, mit ihm zu sein, musste ihn finden, um ihn zu beschützen. Sie konnte ihn nicht wieder verlieren, nun, da sie ihn eben erst gefunden hatte. Oder würde ihre Gegenwart, ihre Einmischung in sein Leben erst dafür sorgen, dass er wie in den Jahrhunderten zuvor ein grausames Ende finden würde? Vielleicht war sie schuld, schon immer schuld gewesen, und sollte nun lieber ihre Distanz wahren?  
  
Zero lächelte, als die Gedanken seines früheren Selbst in eine Richtung gingen, die ihm nur allzu vertraut waren. In jedem Leben schien er sich dieselben Sorgen zu machen und dennoch waren ihm stets die Hände gebunden, wenn es darum ging, ihr Schicksal zu verändern. Selbst hier, wo er und seine Liebe so viele gemeinsame Freuden genossen hatten.  
  
Der Raum um ihn herum verlor seine Konturen, wurde größer, prunkvoller, bis Zero von oben herab auf die Körper zweier Liebender blickte, die sich in leidenschaftlicher Umarmung hielten.  
Sie waren so glücklich gewesen, die Meiko und ihr Danna, und in einer perfekten Welt hätte die Geschichte hier ihr Ende gefunden, aber nicht in seiner. Er spürte, wie seine Augen zu brennen begannen, als warme Tränen aus ihnen fielen, seine Wangen nässten. Es war derselbe Raum, nur einige Monate später, aber die Atmosphäre war eine gänzlich andere.  
Er hörte sie weinen, fühlte ihren Schmerz, als sie nach der Hand ihrer Liebe griff. Sie war so kalt, so schwach, so blass, dass sie sich kaum traute, sie vollends zu umfassen. Das schöne Gesicht ihres Dannas war eingefallen, die Augen trüb, die Lippen aufgerissen und wund. Ein schrecklicher Husten schüttelte ihn, raubte ihm auch noch die letzte Energie. So sicher, wie sie am Abend ihres Kennenlernens gewusst hatte, dass er der Teil ihrer Seele war, den sie ihr ganzes Leben lang vermisst hatte, so sicher war sie sich nun, dass dieser Augenblick ihr letzter Gemeinsamer sein würde. Sie küsste die von Blut geröteten Lippen, nahm sein letztes Ausatmen wie einen Schatz in sich auf, bevor der weiße Tod ihn mit sich nahm.  
  
~*~  
  
„Zero? Hey, Zero, wach auf.“  
Karyus sanfte Stimme bahnte sich einen Weg durch den Schleier seiner Erinnerungen, bis er schließlich die Augen öffnete. Das Zimmer lag in schummrigem Halbdunkel und eine Träne rann über seine Schläfe. Er verzog das Gesicht, als sich die Feuchtigkeit in seinem Ohr sammelte und er für einen Moment nichts mehr hören konnte. Groggy richtete er sich auf und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass Karyu direkt neben ihm saß und ihn besorgt musterte.  
„Du hast im Schlaf geredet und gew… Also, ich meine, ich dachte, es wäre besser, wenn ich dich aufwecke.“  
  
„Danke“, murmelte er und rieb sich übers Gesicht. „Tut mir leid, dass ich dich geweckt habe. Schlaf und ich sind nicht die besten Freunde, aber das weißt du ja.“  
  
„Ist wieder alles in Ordnung? Hattest du einen Albtraum?“  
  
„Ich weiß nicht.“ Zero lachte heiser auf, was sich mehr wie ein Schluchzen anhörte. „Ich weiß gerade überhaupt nichts.“  
  
„Hey.“ So ein kleines Wort und doch hatte Zero das Gefühl, als würde sich Karyus Zuneigung wie eine wärmende Decke um ihn legen. Wieder stieg eine so allumfassende Traurigkeit in ihm hoch, dass er wie ein kleines Kind geweint hätte, säße der andere nicht noch immer neben ihm.  
  
„Halt mich fest“, bat er mit gebrochener Stimme, lehnte sich gegen Karyus Seite und versteckte sein Gesicht an seiner Schulter. „Lass mich nicht allein.“ Warme Arme legten sich keinen Herzschlag später um ihn, gaben ihm den Halt, den er so dringend brauchte.  
  
„Niemals“, murmelte Karyu in die Flut seiner Zöpfe und lehnte sich stärker in ihre Umarmung. „Willst du mir erzählen, was dich so aufwühlt? Vielleicht geht es dir dann besser.“  
  
„Es war nur ein _dummer_ Traum.“  
  
„Dann erzähl mir davon.“  
  
  


_~*~  
Sometimes the only payoff for having any faith  
Is when it's tested again and again everyday  
I'm still comparing your past to my future  
It might be your wound but they're my sutures_

_I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass, glass_  
I try to picture me without you but I can't  
~*~


	8. Kapitel 7

Sie saßen gegen die Wand gelehnt auf dem Futon, Karyus Arm noch immer fast schützend um seine Schultern, während er müde und ausgelaugt einen Fleck auf dem Fußboden fixierte. Sehen tat er jedoch nichts, viel zu gefangen war er noch immer in den Bildern seines Traumes, seiner Erinnerung, von der er seinem Freund soeben erzählt hatte. Er seufzte unhörbar, drehte den Kopf zur Seite und verbarg sein Gesicht gegen Karyus Brust gelehnt, wie er es so oft in den letzten Minuten getan hatte. Die Nähe zu ihm tat so unglaublich gut, doch gleichzeitig nagte eine immer stärker werdende Nervosität an seinem Nervenkostüm. Was würde Karyu sagen? Was würde er von all dem halten, was er ihm gerade erzählt hatte? Würde er glauben, dass es nur ein Traum war oder hatte er sich mit dieser Geschichte endgültig verraten. Noch hatte er nicht reagiert, schien seinen eigenen Gedanken nachzuhängen und Zero brachte es nicht über sich, ihn anzusprechen. Wäre es wirklich so schlimm, wenn er ihn durchschaut hätte? Vielleicht war es an der Zeit, endlich reinen Tisch zu machen. Er konnte die anfängliche Erleichterung bereits spüren, die dieses Geständnis mit sich bringen würde …

„Du, Karyu, hör mal …“, begann er, verstummte jedoch, als sein Freund zeitgleich zu sprechen anfing.

„Warum nur sind all deine Geschichten immer so traurig? Oh, entschuldige, was wolltest du sagen?“

„Nicht so wichtig.“

„Sicher?“

„Mhmh.“ Zero seufzte und schloss die Augen, als sich der kurze Anflug von Mut verzog und ihn unsicher und zwiegespalten zurückließ. „Aber, um deine Frage zu beantworten, ich hab keine Ahnung, warum ich träume, was und wie ich träume.“

 _‚Lüge! Bodenlose Lüge!‘_ , schrie es in seinem Inneren, aber er ignorierte die Stimme ebenso wie das aufziehende schlechte Gewissen.

„Jedenfalls ist es wirklich kein Wunder, dass dich so ein Traum aufwühlt. Wen täte das nicht?“ Karyus Finger schoben sich in seinen Nacken, streichelten über die empfindliche Haut dort und bescherten ihm eine dicke Gänsehaut, die langsam über seinen Rücken rann. „Wir sollten dein Unterbewusstsein darauf trainieren, nur noch Träume mit Happy End zu produzieren, was hältst du davon?“

„Keine schlechte Idee“, gab er zu und war über Karyus Versuch, die etwas eingetrübte Stimmung aufzuheitern, mit einem Mal so erleichtert, dass er am liebsten laut aufgelacht hätte. Er beließ es jedoch bei einem belustigten Schnauben und schaute von unten her zu seinem Freund auf, ohne jedoch sein gemütliches Plätzchen an seiner Seite aufzugeben. „Ich glaube nur nicht, dass sich mein Unterbewusstsein von deinen Versuchen beeindrucken lassen wird.“

„Wenn es so stur wie du ist, dann sicherlich nicht.“

„Es ist ein Teil von mir, du hast nicht wirklich etwas anderes erwartet, oder?

„Nein, wenn ich ehrlich bin, hab ich das nicht.“ Karyu lächelte auf ihn herab und die Anziehung zwischen ihnen war plötzlich zu einem greifbaren Wesen geworden, das ein Eigenleben zu entwickeln schien. Schnell wandte Zero den Blick ab und starrte auf seine rechte Hand, die – wann auch immer das geschehen war – komplizierte Muster auf Karyus Oberschenkel zeichnete. Fuck. Er hielt inne, verschränkte die Finger so fest miteinander, dass die Knöchel weiß wurden, und verfluchte seinen Körper für die notorische Unzurechnungsfähigkeit, die ihn in Karyus Gegenwart ständig befiel.

„Also, Doktor Freut …“, begann er und versuchte, seiner Stimme einen lockeren Unterton zu verleihen. „Da ich nicht glaube, dass du dich mit dem Argument, wir müssen früh raus, von deinem Vorhaben abbringen lässt …“ Ein prüfender Blick nach oben zeigte ihm Karyus breites Grinsen, was ihm Antwort genug war, sodass er fortfuhr: „Weih mich ein, wie du mein Unterbewusstsein umprogrammieren willst.“ Kurz fragte sich ein kleiner, wohl noch rationaler Teil seines Gehirns, ob sie mitten in der Nacht tatsächlich nichts Besseres zu tun hatten, als sich nun irgendwelche blödsinnigen Theorien auszudenken, aber Karyus Augen funkelten so vorfreudig, dass er es nicht über sich brachte, seiner Vernunft nachzugeben.

„Ich dachte mir, ich könnte damit anfangen, deinem Traum jetzt und hier ein glückliches Ende zu verpassen, vielleicht genügt das schon als Anregung für die Zukunft?“

„Das ist aber sehr zuversichtlich gedacht.“

„Schon, aber was anderes fällt mir gerade nicht ein.“

„Na schön, dann leg mal los, jetzt bin ich neugierig.“ Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken kuschelte er sich bequemer an und zog die Decke über ihre Beine. Karyus Arm verstärkte für einen Moment seinen Halt, bevor er spürte, wie sich der größere Körper neben ihm entspannte.

 _‚Als hätte er die ganze Zeit über den Atem angehalten‘_ , dachte Zero und ließ das liebevolle Lächeln zu, das mit Nachdruck an seinen Lippen zupfte.

In Augenblicken wie diesen fragte er sich wirklich, ob er tatsächlich so gerne litt oder ob die Sehnsucht nach Karyu mittlerweile einfach so groß geworden war, dass er bewusst oder unbewusst jede Chance ausnutzte, ihm nahe sein zu können. Und obwohl ihm die prekäre Lage, in die er sich und seinen Freund manövriert hatte, mehr als bewusst war, konnte oder wollte er nichts dagegen tun.

„Also …“, begann Karyu und verlieh seinen Worten einen tragenden Unterton, so wie es jeder gute Geschichtenerzähler getan hätte. Nur mit dem Unterschied, dass Zero eine gewisse Nervosität aus der weichen Stimme heraushören konnte, was er unglaublich rührend fand. Er schloss die Augen, versuchte, alle Gedanken aus seinem Kopf zu vertreiben und nur noch dem zu lauschen, was Karyu ihm zu erzählen hatte.

„Als ihr Danna krank wurde, klapperte die Meiko alle Ärzte der Stadt ab, um …“

„Dein Ernst?“

„Ehm, ja, wieso?“

„Ich glaube kaum, dass eine Meiko im achtzehnten Jahrhundert irgendwas _abklappert_.“

„Okay, das ist ein Argument.“

Zero sah das verlegene Lächeln auf Karyus Lippen, als er kurz den Kopf hob, wurde im nächsten Moment jedoch von seinem Arm abgelenkt, der sich um seine Mitte legte. Obwohl die lockere Umarmung unerwartet kam, tat er nichts, um sich aus ihr zu lösen, sondern erwiderte das Lächeln, bevor er es sich wieder gemütlich machte. Karyus Kopf lehnte sich leicht gegen seinen und es verstrichen einige Sekunden der Stille, die angenehmer waren, als Zero es für möglich gehalten hätte. Vielleicht hätte er sogar einschlafen können, würde es ihn nicht so brennend interessieren, was Karyu sich ausgedacht hatte.

„Erzählst du weiter?“

„Ehm, na klar. Also … als ihr Danna krank wurde, suchte die Meiko jeden Arzt der Gegend auf, nur um ein ums andere Mal abgewiesen zu werden. Ist das jetzt besser so?“ Der andere machte eine Pause und Zero lachte leise in sich hinein, als er kurz nickte.

„Ja, so kannst du weitererzählen.“

„Sehr gut.“

Erneut sanken seine Lider entspannt herab und ohne, dass er sich wirklich anstrengen musste, erschienen die Bilder in seinem Geist, die Karyu mit Worten zeichnete. Er sah sich selbst in der Gestalt der Meiko, wie sie immer verzweifelter wurde, als niemand ihr und ihrem Danna helfen konnte.

„Eines Tages fand sie schließlich einen Arzt, der sich ihren Liebsten ansah und ihm Heilung versprach … zu einem Preis, versteht sich.“

„Natürlich, immerhin ist nichts umsonst und der Traum soll ja realistisch sein.“

„Ganz genau.“ Karyu lachte leise in sich hinein, während er für eine Sekunde den Halt um ihn verstärkte. Er gönnte es sich, seinem schwelenden Verlangen wenigstens ein bisschen nachzugeben und ebenfalls die Arme um die Mitte seines Freundes zu legen. Sie mussten schon ein seltsames Bild abgeben, wie sie hier ineinander verschlungen saßen und sich Geschichten ausdachten, aber gerade war ihm das herzlich egal. Karyu schien nichts dagegen zu haben und das war das Einzige, was für ihn zählte.

„Die Meiko war nicht mittellos, aber diese Summe konnte sie nicht aufbringen.“

„Konnte sie nicht? Aber was ist mit ihrem Gönner, hat der nicht genug Geld?“

„Stimmt …Mist.“ Karyu überlegte für einen langen Moment, bevor ein begeisterter Laut ankündigte, dass ihm wohl eine Lösung für sein Dilemma eingefallen war. „Ihr Geliebter war schon zu schwach, um in diese Richtung noch irgendwas veranlassen zu können, und … Genau! Die Meiko konnte nicht einfach über sein Geld verfügen, sodass sie darauf angewiesen war, den Betrag irgendwie selbst zu beschaffen.“

„Mh, okay, das akzeptiere ich jetzt einfach mal so, weil du’s bist.“

„Ha! Super, dann muss ich mir nichts Neues einfallen lassen.“

„Dachte ich mir“, murmelte Zero grinsend, aber Karyu ließ sich nicht aus dem Konzept bringen.

„Sie überlegte also hin und her, was sie tun konnte, bis sie sich schließlich dafür entschied, ihren kostbarsten Kimono zu verkaufen.“

„Autsch.“

„Ganz genau. Tatsächlich konnte es sich jedoch keiner der vielen Kaufleute der Stadt leisten, dieses Kunstwerk zu erstehen. Es schien aussichtslos und ihrem Danna ging es immer schlechter, aber als die Verzweiflung am größten war, fasste sie all ihren Mut zusammen und besuchte einen allerletzten Händler. Ein zwielichtiger Geselle – hier kannst du dir übrigens Hizumi vorstellen, hab ich grad beschlossen.“

„Hizumi, ernsthaft? Und das soll gegen meine Albträume helfen?“

„Das war fies …“, stellte Karyu bemüht tadelnd fest, obwohl Zero nur zu deutlich spüren konnte, dass er sein Lachen kaum unterdrücken konnte. Er hatte damit weniger Skrupel, als er sich feixend etwas nach vorn beugte und nach der kleinen Wasserflasche angelte, die er gerade halb unter seinem Kopfkissen versteckt entdeckt hatte.

„Willst du auch?“, fragte er, nachdem er einen großen Schluck getrunken hatte, und reichte die Flasche an seinen Freund weiter. „Du hast allerdings recht.“ Er streckte sich kurz, bevor er sich wieder gegen Karyu lehnte und die Augen schloss. „Ich kann mir Hizumi wirklich sehr gut als zwielichtigen Gesellen vorstellen.“

„Na, sag ich doch.“ Karyu stellte die Flasche beiseite und zog ihn erneut in seine Arme, was er beinahe mit einem glücklichen Aufseufzen quittiert hätte. So weit war seine Hirnleistung jedoch noch nicht abgefallen, sodass er es dabei beließ, die Decke wieder anständig über sie zu ziehen.

„Also, weiter im Text. Der Kaufmann ließ sich bitten und die Verhandlungen mit ihm waren alles andere als angenehm für die Meiko, aber schlussendlich hatte sie ihn so weit, dass er ihr das dringend benötigte Geld gab. Es hatte sie nicht nur ihren kostbaren Kimono und einen vergoldeten Haarkamm, sondern auch einen Teil ihrer Ehre gekostet, aber das war alles vergessen, als sie den Arzt endlich beauftragen konnte, sich um ihren Liebsten zu kümmern. Und ja, bevor du fragst, ich bin dafür, dass wir Tsukasa zum Arzt machen.“

„Unseren Drummer Boy? Na, ob das was wird. Aber okay, ich lass mich drauf ein.“

„Sehr gut.“

„Aber warte mal …“

„Ja?“

„Wenn Hizumi der Händler und Tsukasa der Arzt ist, wer ist dann der Danna? Ich gehe davon aus, die Meiko bin ich, oder etwa nicht?“ Er wusste, dass er Karyu mit dieser Frage zu Überlegungen anregte, die alles andere als gut für sie beide waren, und er hätte sie sich einfach verkneifen sollen, aber er wollte wissen, ob der Gitarrist bereits eine Ahnung hatte oder zumindest in dieselbe Richtung dachte wie er.

„Das überlasse ich ganz dir, immerhin hast ja du von ihm geträumt.“ Ihre Blicke trafen sich, als er erneut zu seinem Freund aufsah. Hätte Karyu nicht die feine Röte auf seinen Wangen bereits verraten, spätestens das hoffnungsvolle Flackern in den schönen Augen sprach Bände.

„Gut, ich hab mich nämlich schon entschieden, wisperte er und auf eine seltsame Art und Weise hörten sich diese wenigen Worte in seinen Ohren wie ein Versprechen an. „Also, wie geht es weiter?“ Karyu räusperte sich, während Zero den Blick wieder von ihm abwandte und mit einem verstohlenen Lächeln auf den Lippen nach seiner Hand griff, um ihre Finger miteinander zu verschränken.

„Der Arzt nahm die beiden mit in ein kleines Fischerdorf, wo neben seinen Tinkturen und Tees vor allem die Seeluft helfen sollte, die Krankheit zu vertreiben. Wochen und Monate zogen ins Land, bis sich der Zustand ihres Liebsten langsam besserte.“

Zero seufzte unhörbar, als sich erneut Bilder vor sein geistiges Auge schoben. Er glaubte beinahe, das Salz in der Luft riechen und auf seinen Lippen schmecken zu können, als er durch die Augen der Meiko auf das Meer hinaussah. Hätte sein Leben so verlaufen können? Hätten sich die Arme seines Liebsten genau so um seine Mitte gelegt, wie sie es in seiner Vorstellung soeben taten? Hätte sein Danna sich wieder vollständig erholt? Wären sie zusammen glücklich geworden, hätten sie nur ein wenig mehr Zeit gehabt? Die Krankheit war so plötzlich gekommen, hatte einen so schweren Verlauf genommen, dass er keine Chance gehabt hatte, irgendetwas zu unternehmen. Zeit, immer wieder Zeit. Genau wie in all den Leben zuvor hatte es ihm auch in diesem an Zeit gemangelt. Er war so in seinen Überlegungen versunken gewesen, dass er weder Karyus Erzählung weiter hatte folgen können, noch die Tränen bemerkte, die ihm langsam über die Wangen rannen. Erst jetzt, als er sich dazu zwang, die Augen wieder zu öffnen, konnte er der Stimme seines Freundes lauschen, die ihm von dem glücklichen Ende berichtete, das er sich für die beiden Liebenden ausgedacht hatte.

„Der Danna war wieder ganz gesund geworden und obwohl ihre lange Abwesenheit weder seinen Geschäften noch der Berufung seiner Meiko … Mh, eigentlich müsste sie jetzt ja schon eine Geisha sein, oder?“ Karyu rieb sich übers Kinn, schien jedoch keine Antwort zu erwarten, weil er im nächsten Moment bereits mit seiner Geschichte fortfuhr. „Also, ihre lange Abwesenheit hatte ihnen geschäftlich gesehen zwar nicht gutgetan, aber zusammen überwanden sie auch diese Krise. Genau wie sie ab diesem Zeitpunkt alles gemeinsam taten. Es gab nur eines, das ihm zu ihrem absoluten Glück noch fehlte und das war, seine Geliebte endlich zur Frau zu nehmen. Aber er geduldete sich, wusste, dass es einer Geisha untersagt war, zu heiraten. Doch als es an der Zeit war, dass sie Platz für die nächste Generation machte, ging er vor ihr auf die Knie und bat sie, seine Frau zu werden.“

„Und sie lebten glücklich und zufrieden bis an ihr Lebensende.“

„Vorher gabs noch die fetteste Party, die das Hanamachi je gesehen hat, aber ja, im Großen und Ganzen ist das das Ende.“

Zero lachte und verbarg sein Gesicht im Stoff von Karyus Oberteil, als ihm gleichzeitig dicke Tränen über die Wangen rollten. Himmel, wann war er so fürchterlich emotional geworden? Aber allein es einmal ausgesprochen zu hören, wie eines seiner Leben hätte verlaufen können, hätte sich das Schicksal nicht gegen ihn verschworen, tat gleichzeitig so gut und so weh, dass er das Gefühl hatte, sein Herz würde jeden Augenblick zerbersten.

„Zero? Was ist denn? Hab ich was Falsches gesagt?“

„Nein“, schniefte er und schaute auf, direkt in Karyus Gesicht, über das sich Verwirrung und Besorgnis in gleichem Maße zogen. „Du hast genau das Richtige gesagt. Die Geschichte war toll, ehrlich, ich bin nur ein betrunkener, viel zu emotionaler Idiot, das ist alles.“ Er lächelte schief, zog die Nase hoch und verfluchte den eitlen Teil seiner selbst, der sich gerade allen Ernstes Sorgen darüber machte, dass Karyu ihn in so einem desolaten und alles andere als ansehnlichen Zustand sehen musste. Als hätte er keine größeren Probleme. Die Hand seines Freundes zum Beispiel, die sich unerwartet an seine Wange gelegt hatte, und ihn mit sanftem Nachdruck zwang, seinen Blick zu erwidern.

„Das glaub ich dir nicht. Du bist weder betrunken genug noch ein von Natur aus extrem emotionaler Mensch, also muss deine Reaktion etwas anderes zu bedeuten haben.“

Zero stockte der Atem und seine Lippen wurden mit einem Mal taub, als er versuchte, das, was sein Gegenüber soeben gesagt hatte, begreifen zu können.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass mehr hinter deinen Träumen steckt, als du mir bislang verraten hast. Ich bin noch nicht ganz dahintergekommen, was genau es ist, aber das ist okay.“ Karyu lächelte und sein Daumen strich derart sanft eine Träne unter seinem rechten Auge fort, dass er sich ein leises Aufschluchzen verkneifen musste.

„Ich will nur, dass du weißt, dass du mit mir über alles reden kannst. Ich will für dich da sein, Zero.“

„Himmel, Karyu“, seufzte er beinahe weinerlich klingend und schloss die Augen, um den erwartungsvollen Blick seines Freundes nicht mehr sehen zu müssen. „Du weißt gar nicht, wie sehr ich mir das wünsche, aber es geht nicht.“

„Warum denn nicht?“

„Weil …“ Er presste die Lippen aufeinander, versuchte, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, aber je schneller sein Herz zu schlagen begann, desto weniger gelang es ihm. „Ich hab Angst. Angst um dich, Angst dass dir etwas passiert und Angst dich zu verlieren.“

„Aber, wieso? Ich versteh das nicht. Was ist denn los? Ich fühle mich, als wäre ich so kurz davor, endlich alles zu begreifen und das Einzige, was mir noch fehlt, ist ein winziger Hinweis von dir, der alles ins richtige Licht rückt. Kannst du dir auch nur im Geringsten vorstellen, wie verrückt mich das macht?“

„Es tut mir leid.“ Zero legte seine Rechte über die Karyus und atmete durch, um sich wenigstens etwas zu sammeln. „Ich begreife selbst erst nach und nach, was hier überhaupt vor sich geht, verstehst du? Ich kann dir nichts sagen, was ich selbst nicht weiß.“

„Dann sag mir das, was du kannst.“

Als Karyu die Stirn gegen seine lehnte, erschauerte er und öffnete einen Spalt breit die Augen. Sein Freund war ihm so nah, dass sich ihr Atem mischte, und es wäre ein Leichtes gewesen, seiner Sehnsucht nachzugeben und endlich diese so weich wirkenden Lippen zu küssen. Womöglich würde sich Karyu damit auf andere Gedanken bringe… Nein, das war seinem Freund gegenüber nicht fair. Trotzdem … Dieser Mund …

„Bitte, Zero.“

„Ich …“ Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe, presste für einen Moment die Lider fest aufeinander, bevor er etwas auf Abstand ging, um wenigstens zu versuchen, passende Worte zu finden. „Meine Träume sind keine Träume im herkömmlichen Sinn.“ So, jetzt hatte er es ausgesprochen, aber Karyu sah nicht so aus, als würde diese Offenbarung viel Sinn für ihn ergeben. „Sie sind Erinnerungen. Erinnerungen an frühere Leben.“

„Was?“ Karyus Mimik schien wie erstarrt und er wusste nicht, ob der andere nur verwirrt oder vollkommen geschockt von dem war, was er ihm gerade erzählt hatte.

„Nenn es Wiedergeburt oder Reinkarnation, wie auch immer. Ich träume von früheren Leben … unseren früheren Leben. Deinen und meinen, verstehst du?“

Sein Freund sagte nichts, blinzelte nicht einmal, also griff er nach seinen Händen, die eiskalt geworden waren, und hielt sie fest umschlossen.

„Du bist der Danna, die Prinzessin und noch so viele mehr, von denen ich dir noch nicht erzählt habe. Himmel, Karyu, in einem Leben warst du ein kleines Mädchen, das ich vor dem Ertrinken gerettet habe, nur um zusehen zu müssen, wie du doch in meinen Armen stirbst. In einem anderen habe ich meine Existenz damit verbracht, nach dir zu suchen, doch als ich dich endlich fand, warst du so alt und gebrechlich, dass ich dabei zusehen konnte, wie uns die Zeit durch die Finger rann. Kriege, Unfälle, Naturkatastrophen … Es ist in jedem verfluchten Leben dasselbe. Kaum habe ich dich gefunden, wirst du mir wieder weggenommen!“

„W… warte, ich …“

Aber Zero hatte sich zu sehr in seine Furcht hineingesteigert, dass er nicht mehr zu reden aufhören konnte.

„Ich kann dich nicht noch einmal verlieren, Karyu. Ich ertrage nicht noch ein Leben, in dem ich dabei zusehen muss, wie du stirbst. Ich weiß, dass du in Gefahr bist, diese Männer, von denen du mir erzählt hast, haben bestimmt auch etwas damit zu tun, aber ich hab einfach keine Ahnung, was ich tun kann, um dich zu beschützen. Ich hab versucht, auf Abstand zu gehen, diese dummen Gefühle zu dir, die mich nur ablenken, nicht an mich ran zu lassen, aber du machst es mir verflucht noch mal auch nicht leicht!“ Er hatte seine Hände in Karyus Oberteil verkrallt, sein wilder Blick auf das blass gewordene Gesicht seines Freundes gerichtet, und bekam kaum noch Luft. Wieder brannten Tränen in seinen Augen, obwohl diese nun von der Wut herrührten, die er in diesem Moment auf sich selbst verspürte. Wieso war er nur so schwach? Warum war er unfähig, seine Liebe zu beschützen? Warum nur?

Er zuckte zusammen, als er Karyus Finger spürte, die erst zaghaft über seine Zöpfe streichelten, bevor sie ihn mit sanftem Druck dazu brachten, dass er sich gegen seine Schulter lehnte. Arme legten sich schützend um ihn, zogen ihn nah gegen den so herrlich warmen Körper.

„Du … hast Gefühle für mich?“

„Nach allem, was ich dir gerade erzählt habe, ist es ausgerechnet das, was dich aus der Fassung bringt?“ Unwillkürlich entkam Zero ein amüsiertes Schnauben, aber er blieb weiterhin gegen Karyu gelehnt, wagte es nicht, ihm erneut ins Gesicht zu sehen.

„Scheint so.“ Das Lachen seines Freundes klang nervös, aber auch er blieb an Ort und Stelle, verstärkte sogar den Halt um ihn. „Ich weiß gerade nicht, was ich denken soll. Bis eben war ich mir sicher, nichts von dir zu erfahren, und jetzt schwirrt mir der Kopf und ich weiß nicht, wo ich anfangen soll. Bei jedem anderen würde ich mich nun auf den Arm genommen fühlen …“ Karyus Stimme war leise und ein nachdenklicher Unterton verlieh ihr beinahe einen ätherischen Klang. „Aber bei dir weiß ich, dass du dir niemals so einen schlechten Scherz mit mir erlauben würdest. Nicht du.“ Zero spürte den Druck eines flüchtigen Kusses auf seinem Schopf, bevor der andere weitersprach. „Ich will nicht behaupten, dass ich auch nur im Ansatz begreifen kann, was du mir gerade erzählt hast, aber … ich glaube dir.“

„Ehrlich?“

„Ja. So unfassbar sich das alles anhört, aber irgendwie weiß ich einfach, dass es wahr ist.“

Zero kniff die Augen zusammen, als er mit einem Mal das Gefühl hatte, irgendetwas in seinem Inneren hätte sich gelöst und ließe ihn seit einer Ewigkeit endlich frei atmen. Seine Emotionen spielten verrückt, sein Körper wollte lachen und weinen zugleich, doch im selben Moment war da die Furcht davor, einen Fehler gemacht zu haben.

„Hast du mir jemals zuvor davon erzählt?“

„Nie.“

„Warum nicht.“

Zero atmete tief durch und fasste sich, bevor er sich ein kleines Stück weit löste, um Karyus Blick erwidern zu können.

„Meist blieb uns einfach nicht die Zeit und wenn doch, hatte ich zu große Angst davor, dein Schicksal mit diesem Wissen zu besiegeln. Aber jetzt … In diesem Leben scheint so vieles anders zu sein. Wir haben noch nie eine so lange Zeitspanne gemeinsam verbracht und ich weiß heute Dinge, die vielleicht alles ändern könnten. Trotzdem hab ich Angst, doch die falsche Entscheidung getroffen zu haben.“ Er senkte den Blick oder wollte es zumindest, aber erneut war es Karyus Hand an seiner Wange, die ihn daran hinderte.

„Wie lange?“

„Was meinst du?“

„Wie viele Leben trägst du dieses Wissen schon allein mit dir herum?“

Zeros Lippen verzogen sich zu einem müden Lächeln und als er den Schmerz in Karyus Augen erkannte, den diese kleine Geste bereits verursacht hatte, hätte er am liebsten nichts gesagt. Doch sein Freund blieb stumm, erwartungsvoll, und hatte er nicht eine Antwort verdient?

„Zehn Leben, beinahe tausend Jahre …“

„Oh, Zero.“ Karyus Augen glänzten und er konnte den Ansturm der Emotionen fühlen, die in ihm toben mussten, als wären es seine Eigenen.

„Warum nur du? Ich meine, wieso erinnere ich mich nicht? Ist doch so, oder? Dass ich mich nie erinnere?“

„Ja.“

„Das ist so ungerecht, dass nur immer du mit diesem Wissen klarkommen musst.“

„Es tut mir leid, vielleicht hätte ich dir schon viel früher etwas sagen sollen.“

„Nein, so war das nicht gemeint.“ Karyu streichelte erneut über seine Wange, bevor er die Hand zurückzog, um sich durch die Haare zu fahren. „Es zerreißt mich fast, zu wissen, dass ich bis jetzt keine Ahnung hatte, was du durchgemacht hast. Ich bin so ein Idi…“

„Pssst, hör auf damit.“ Sein Finger lag auf Karyus Lippen, um ihn daran zu hindern, sich für etwas Vorhaltungen zu machen, das er nie hatte beeinflussen können. Sein zunächst tadelnder Blick wurde weich, bis sich ein liebevolles Lächeln auf seine Züge schlich. „Das ist so typisch für dich“, murmelte er und rückte näher, hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, dass seine Linke in Karyus Nacken gewandert war und seine Finger mit den feinen Härchen dort zu spielen begonnen hatten. „Mach dich nicht wegen etwas fertig, dass noch nie in deiner Macht lag.“ Ihm war durchaus bewusst, dass er sich diesen Ratschlag gut und gern auch selbst hätte geben können, aber wenn es um Karyu ging, war er schon immer ein Meister darin gewesen, mit zweierlei Maßstäben zu messen. „Weißt du, ich hab Angst zu hoffen, aber vielleicht wird diesmal doch alles anders. Diesmal beschütz ich dich. Diesmal nimmt mir dich keiner weg.“ So daher gesagt seine Worte auch klingen mochten, fühlten sie sich wie ein Schwur an. Karyu atmete zittrig ein, als hätte er in diesem Augenblick dasselbe gespürt, würde wissen und verstehen, was in Zero vor sich ging. Er fühlte sich, als wären sie beide gefangen in einem Fischernetz und jede noch so kleine Bewegung würde ihre Körper näher zueinander bringen. Sie konnten der Anziehung nicht entfliehen und wenn es nach ihm ging, wollte er das auch nicht mehr. Viel zu lange hatte er sich zurückgehalten, viel zu lange hatte er es sich selbst verboten, auch nur in diese Richtung zu denken.

„Sag …“, begann Karyu und seine Stimme klang so herrlich heiser, dass ihm ein wohliger Schauer über den Rücken rann. „Sag mir, dass es eine dumme Idee ist, dich jetzt küssen zu wollen.“ Karyu schien den Atem anzuhalten, während Zero endgültig die Hoffnung aufgab, noch einen rationalen Gedanken fassen zu können. Himmel, wie lange hatte er auf diesen Moment gewartet? Seine Sehnsucht flammte wie ein Schwelbrand auf, schien ihn zu verschlingen und ihm gleichzeitig neue Energie zu verleihen. Wie ein Phönix, der aus der Asche seiner verbrannten Vergangenheit aufersteht. Das Blut rauschte so laut in seinen Ohren, dass er seine eigenen Worte nicht verstand, obwohl er spürte, wie sich seine Lippen bewegten.

„Verlang das nicht von mir.“ Seine Rechte glitt über Karyus Gesicht, bis sie auf seiner Brust zum Halten kam. Er konnte das rhythmische Pochen seines Herzens spüren, das mindestens ebenso schnell schlug wie sein eigenes. Die Welt schien den Atem anzuhalten, als sie gleichzeitig den letzten Abstand zwischen ihnen überwanden, bevor sich ihre Lippen in einer ersten, zarten Berührung trafen. Zeros Lider sanken herab, obwohl er fürchtete, nur einem seiner Wunschträume zu erliegen, wenn er den Blick nicht weiterhin auf seine Liebe gerichtet ließ. Als sich Karyus Mund fester gegen den seinen presste und sich warme Arme um ihn legten, war jedoch auch diese Sorge verschwunden, als hätte es sie nie gegeben. Für einen Sekundenbruchteil glaubte er, ein Geräusch zu hören, Hunderter kleiner Zahnräder, die sich gleichzeitig in Bewegung setzten, wie eine Uhr, die rückwärts zählte.

„Zero.“

Sein Name, gewispert gegen seine Lippen, riss ihn aus seinen Überlegungen, die ihm in derselben Sekunde so unwichtig erschienen. Er ließ sich nach hinten auf den Futon sinken und Karyu folgte ihm, während er den Kontakt ihrer Lippen zu einem richtigen Kuss werden ließ. Ein genussvoller Laut entkam ihm, als er den größeren Körper weiter auf sich zog und seine Hände unter das T-Shirt gleiten ließ, um mehr der warmen Haut fühlen zu können. Testend leckte er über Karyus Lippen und sein Herz machte einen vorfreudigen Hüpfer, als sie sich einladend teilten. Beinahe eintausend Jahre und dennoch war seine Liebe zu küssen nie schöner gewesen. Er spürte, wie er sich langsam entspannte, als sich ihre Zungen trafen und er trotz der Neuheit seiner Gefühle eine nicht zu leugnende Vertrautheit verspürte. Beinahe war es ihm, als wäre er nach langer Abwesenheit endlich nach Hause gekommen. Vieles hatte sich verändert, aber im Kern war doch alles noch genau so, wie er es zurückgelassen hatte. Karyu war seine Liebe, egal, welches Geschlecht er hatte, wie er aussah oder wie alt er war. Er war sein, unumstößlich und unwiderruflich, über alle Jahrhunderte hinweg.

„Was ist?“ Er lächelte, nachdem sich Karyu aus ihrem Kuss gelöst hatte und nun mit einem eigenartigen Blick auf ihn herabsah.

„Das ist kein Traum, oder?“

„Nein, ganz sicher nicht.“ Er grinste und haschte blitzschnell nach der Unterlippe seines Gegenübers, um spielerisch hineinzubeißen.

„Au.“

„Siehst du, kein Traum.“

„Das hättest du mir auch zärtlicher beweisen können.“

„Hätte ich, aber wo wäre da der Spaß geblieben?“

Karyu verdrehte die Augen, erwiderte jedoch sein Grinsen mindestens genauso breit, bevor er ihm einen liebevollen Kuss auf die Stirn drückte.

„Wirst du mir irgendwann von all unseren Leben erzählen?“

„Wenn du das möchtest. Aber nicht mehr heute.“

Seine Finger fanden den Weg in Karyus haar ebenso zielsicher wie seine Lippen ihr Gegenstück, als er ihn mit Nachdruck erneut auf sich zog.

„Heute hab ich Besseres zu tun.“

„Und was wäre das?“

„Lass dich überraschen.“

_~*~_

_Mummified my teenage dreams_

_No, it's nothing wrong with me_

_The kids are all wrong, the story's all off_

_Heavy metal broke my heart_

_Come on, come on, and let me in_

_Bruises on your thighs like my fingerprints_

_And this is for to match_

_The darkness that you felt_

_I never meant for you to fix yourself_

_We've been here forever_

_And here's the frozen proof_

_I could scream forever_

_We are the poisoned youth_

_~*~_


End file.
